Then She Happened
by jamela
Summary: As the owner of 'Li Corp.', Syaoran is cold, serious & a busy man. No fun & everything has to be organized. The rest of his life is already perfectly-planned! Then he meets a nobody like Sakura & life is not-so-perfect anymore. Why? Love got in the way...
1. Promotion

New story!!! Yippee! well, i pray that you will enjoy this as much as you did with my first fic. Someone asked me if I write professionally...(blush)...haha. i dont. but thats what i wanna be. an author/writer. Thank you for the incredible number of reviews you guys gave me for my first one. i didnt think it will do that well (compared to some writers, that's few reviews. but for me, its MANY!)

_Full Summary: As the owner of Li Corp., Syaoran is a cold, busy and a very serious man. He has no time for fun and games, thinking it's nothing but a waste of time. For him, everything has to be organized and correct. Even the rest of life is already-perfectly planned! But then he unexpectedly meets a nobody like Sakura. And his life sudenly became not-so-perfect anymore. Why!? Because love got in the way..._

_--------------------------------------------_

**Then She Happened**

---

It was just a regular day at Hong Kong. The streets were crowded with people, going to their offices, ready to tackle their jobs and problems of the day. It was sunny and the air's humidity can make someone so irritable in just a snap.

But one girl, one among hundreds stays cheerful in any day. She doesn't care if the hot sun's rays are specifically directed to her, she doesn't worry if the day would be good or one of the worse days that she'll have. Naturally, she doesn't care. She's just happy the way things are. She's earning money for her and her little brother and she's working with her bestfriend in the world.

Even though she's just a normal and humble office-cleaner...

"Hello, Sakura!" one of her co-workers greeted as she stepped in the warm room at the lowest level of such a huge building.

"Oh, good morning" the lady called Sakura smiled back as she continued her way to her own locker.

Once she reached it, locker 248, she immediately opened it and pushed in all her things, her bag and cap. She also took off her black shoes and substituted it with a battered, white rubber shoes.

Then she slammed her locker close and then continued walking on the huge room, full of people wearing the same thing that she is...pale blue straight dress with white shoes... all she needs is her apron to complete the outfit.

Yes...she is what we call a...maid.

As Sakura made her way, avoiding her fellow workers with stacks of towels on their hands and feather dusters, she can't help but utter a smile.

This is the place where she grew. This is like her family already. These people who always seem to be in a hurry, following orders from their bosses and these people who always seem to have an ugly and tired reaction on their faces has placed their own marks on Sakura's heart.

This is where she learned everything. It's low, being a cleaner but somehow, she feels that this will always be the point of her life where she will always look back.

She has a lot of friends here, she can relate to everyone. Sure, she would love it if she can be a higher someone in that huge corporation so that she doesn't have to work twice as hard for her little brother but this place, the lowest level of the building is the one she loves the most.

She had been working here for as long as she can remember... seven years to be exact. She started when she was just eighteen. And she grew here... she bloomed here.

Sakura just smiled as recollection of yesteryears came to her mind. The same halls, the same routine everyday, same old, familiar faces and same problems to encounter. Her goal is to complete her job...and that is to clean five rooms and serve same, five bosses every single day.

It's quite easy, actually. They are very nice to her. Just follow what they say and you are already safe from any yells and insults.

She haven't had any problems before. She's actually loving her work not like some people who keeps on grumbling about how pathetic being an office cleaner can be.

To Sakura, as long as it can give her money for her little brother, then she is fine with it. And of course, she won't forget the fact that her bestfriend works with her too, Tomoyo Daidoji.

Sakura's train of thoughts were interrupted as she started hearing laughter and whispering around her.

She then felt a soft tap on the back from people, saying_ 'congratulations'_ and _'you're so lucky'_. Then one of her closest friend, Ellen gave her an _'I'm so happy for you... you can really use the money for little Touya'_

And that's it. She was already confused and baffled on what's going on. Why does she always have to know the newest things last?

She then finally reached the apron window, after the long walk from her locker and the hallways.

"Here you go, my dear" a middle aged woman with gray hair handed Sakura her sized apron.

"Thanks, Nana" Sakura warmly said, expertly putting it on.

"Oh!" the woman gasped. "I need to tell you something. Come here, child. Quick"

Sakura entered the door and sat on the little chair in front of a table. She fondly thought of this place as 'Nana's office' since she likes coming in here, although the place is just packed with tons of aprons.

"Sakura, I have wonderful news for you" Nana started.

"What is it?" she curiously replied.

"Well, I know how much you need money, dear"

Sakura nodded.

"I heard that one of our maids was fired by none other than our president. Therefore, he needs a new, experienced one to fully keep an eye on his office and sort out his materials. And I recommended you and he approved" Nana continued.

"That's great!" Sakura exclaimed, her mind already racing with the things that she can buy Touya with the extra money that she can earn.

"Now, you don't have to serve the five treasurers of this corporation. You'll be serving the president himself" Nana joked.

But her joke unexpectedly scared Sakura.

She heard about him...Li Syaoran. The owner and president of Li Corporation. She had heard rumors about him on how young and handsome he is. She heard that he is worth drooling over. She hasn't seen him yet...

But Sakura didn't care about that.

What frightened her is the rumor that he is cold and scary. And he fires cleaners of his office if they accidentally mess up his things although he's the one who made mistakes in dictating his commands.

Her innocent, green eyes grew huge. Somehow, the thought of the five treasurers is more appealing. At least they are _nice_. Less money but she won't get fired and won't be scared out of her daylights by yells and shouts.

"Something wrong, Sakura dear?" Nana asked.

"Uhh–Nana? Why did you recommended me?" she gulped.

"Well I do know that you really need the money"

"And so did the others..." she defiantly talked back, her voice worried.

"But they are not experienced, Sakura and they will end up being fired. I don't want them to go through that. It will be dear old Nana's fault if they lose their job. You on the other hand have been working here for seven straight years. I do trust you too. I know you can keep this job, don't worry" she explained.

'Nana is so sweet' Sakura thought. 'But she could have just picked another person' she desperately thought.

"Instead of your daily wager of five dollars per hour, you will now have seven, making your entire day's salary seventy dollars. Isn't that just nice?"

"Yes... its so—erm...nice" she awkwardly agreed.

"Well, Mr. Li is waiting for you upstairs. And when I say upstairs, it on the 20 floor" she once again joked.

Sakura took in a huge breath. She smiled nicely, not wanting to think that Nana's good deed was unappreciated. She stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much. Touya will be so happy and I could really use the extra money"

"Anytime, deary" she waved as Sakura stepped out of the little 'office'.

Her heart is thumping. She's nervous, of course! Not only will she meet the almighty Li Syaoran, she will have to work for him, follow his every orders and take in all his future shameless insults or else she'll be fired. Touya will have nothing to eat.

Sakura was so busy in thought that she didn't see the other cleaners/maids that looks at her and sigh with envy.

"_She's going to work for Mr. Li. I saw him before and he was a hunk!"_

But Sakura did hear one comment from one person she never grew to like:

"_She' so lucky. I wonder what she did so that Li will approve of her. She probably did something really sneaky. That hoe. I wish I could work for Mr. President. Maybe he will like me and marry me and I will be his wife." _she sniggered.

"I won't be a wretched cleaner anymore_"_ she whispered on another teenage girl who was nodding her head in agreement.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. Ming... her name is Ming. She thinks she's everything just because her face is decent enough and her body has curves. But who will even look at that? Her attitude alone is enough to make someone vomit.

Sakura then spotted her long-haired friend, Tomoyo on her locker.

"Tomoyo!" she almost screamed.

'Tomoyo is the one true person who can make sense out of this things...'

She them jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"I know that it's Monday, Sakura and we haven't seen each other on the weekend. But tell me, did you miss me that much?" she teased.

"No silly! It's just that I really, really need your help right now"

Tomoyo's face then showed concern.

"Why? What happened?" she worriedly questioned the pale Sakura in front of her.

Sakura then pulled Tomoyo in a quiet corner.

"I never knew anything about this and I just found out today but Nana just recommended me to be the new cleaner of Mr. Li's office and he approved! Now I'm scared to death on what I'm going to do since Mr. Li is capable of firing me anytime he feels like it!" Sakura spoke in one breath that Tomoyo barely understood what she just said.

"You got promoted!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Yes. But I don't like it" Sakura loudly answered back.

"Calm down!" she quietly ordered.

"Okay..." Sakura nodded her head.

"You are making a big deal out of this. Nothing wrong will happen. You have been cleaning offices for seven years. What difference will it make?" Tomoyo slowly reminded her.

"I know! But the last maid that he fired lost her job because she did something that Mr. Li told her to do" Sakrura breathed out.

"Well it's not the maid's fault then. Why in the world did he fire her?" Tomoyo mused.

"Exactly!"

"So it does make a difference to work with this corporation's president"

"Thanks a lot" Sakura sarcastically told her friend.

"Well the only thing that you can really do is just try to do things slowly so that you won't mess up on his orders. Calm yourself or else you'll be shaking when you lay eyes on him. Don't get scared or he might fire you because you are afraid of him"

"Aren't you supposed to make me feel better?" Sakura grumbled.

Tomoyo just laughed.

"Well, good luck. The morning bell will start in two minutes and the bosses upstairs would start bossing us around so you might as well make a move now. Remember you have a long way to go 'till you reach the 20th floor"

Sakura just nodded her head. This is nerve-wrecking...

On the elevator, she tried to straighten the already straightened black apron and she tried to practice what she's going to say.

On the back of her mind, she can't help but laugh at how she's making too much of a fuss over such small things. But she defended her other side by thinking that she will meet, talk with and work for the genius man who had this company working well in so many years.

She will see face to face the man that everyone highly respects. She will lay eyes on the man who fire people just because they had done so little wrong. That's what creeps her out the most...to get fired.

DING

The elevator sound blared on Sakura's ears as the sign **20** blinked on top of the elevator door. It opened and Sakura walked out, her breathing uneven.

She stood in front of a wooden door, perfectly carved into some sort of abstract art. She gulped in a large amount of air and raised her hand to knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

Her knuckles touched the door. She waited for an answer and it finally came.

"Come in" a masculine voice called out.

'This is it' she thought.

She twisted the doorknob and found herself in a room, large enough for her and her little brother to live in.

Her eyes was transfixed on the full, glass window behind the mahogany table where it overlooked the crowded streets below. But since Sakura can't really see the roads, her eyes was glued on the clouds on the sky, clearly visible on the see-through window.

"Wow" she muttered to herself.

"Are you done gaping at my office?" a cold voice then spoke.

Sakura woke up from her trance and her eyes snapped on the direction of the male's voice.

She hoped against hope that the man didn't see her eyes bulge out as she looked at the president's features. His handsome, fine-chiseled face with that artistically messed-up look with his hair, his bangs slightly covering parts of his forehead.

"Wow" again was all she can say.

"Kinomoto, right? The new cleaner?" his sharp voice brought goose bumps on her arms. _Scary..._

"Y-yes sir" she bowed her head.

"Well for the weekend, no one really was able to clean the stock room because that last maid was fired. You might as well start on that one..."

And when he didn't see Sakura budge, he stared at her. "right now"

"Yes sir"

"Stock room's the left door" he quickly added, the same icy tone evident on his voice.

Sakura then spotted two wooden doors on the office. One on top says "Li Meilin" and the left one did say 'Stock Room".

Sakura entered the room only to find that it is a mess. Piles of papers were scattered everywhere and receipts of some sort of huge money dealings were all over the place.

Sakura started cleaning them, trying to classify each to their own section. But what does she know about this? She doesn't even know how to fix these stupid papers lying around.

Does she need to make a pile for _Outgoing Mails _or _Ingoing Mails? _What about for _Calls and Delivered Messages?_

Sakura shook her head. First day promoted and she has no clue on what to do.

The thought of the five treasurers suddenly came to her mind. They don't ask her to work on papers that they know she doesn't understand anything about.

Well, she's a fast-learner and she's sure that she will be able to know what to do if... IF her new boss explained it to her...but did he say anything?... no!

"He could have told me what to do with all these dumb papers that are just flying everywhere" she bitterly mumbled under her breath.

"You're right" someone spoke, making Sakura jump out of her skin. He was standing on the door frame, his dark amber eyes boring on her.

"I did forget to tell you instructions on how to do these things. It is after all your first day. I apologize" he talked to her, his deep voice freaking Sakura out.

'Oh God! He heard me. Please don't let him fire me, please don't let him fire me' she repeatedly prayed.

But Sakura thought that he's actually apologizing. That's nice...

Then he moved closer to her, getting handfuls of paper.

"I mean, what could someone like you understand anything from these important things?" he lowly commented.

Sakura was taken aback. Okay...maybe she spoke too soon about the nice issue.

"I should get used to people like you. I'm surrounded with stupid commoners anyway who don't even know what to do with papers"

Sakura's eyes watered. She's not used to this... she haven't experienced this kind of things. She haven't even been insulted yet. But she knows that she have to take it all in. Just hear it on the left ear and let it flow out of the other.

As Li explained all the things she needs to know, she can't help but feel hurt. That was just one comment. That was just one insult. What more will come as the days continue? Maybe she has to quit this job.

She's too weak for emotional battles. She doesn't like her feelings being hurt.

"Are you even listening, you little maid?" he then turned to her direction, finally looking at her eyes since he first saw her.

"Uhh—yes sir"

"Good. Because I don't like repeating myself. That's just a waste of my time. One warning. Don't mess up what I told you to do. You know what can happen"

And he walked out of the room, thinking that the task he just left for Sakura to do is so easy when Sakura herself didn't even get a word that he let go.

---

"Done" she sighed and sat herself on the carpeted floor.

"That sure was tough" and she glanced at a digital clock on the room and noticed that five more minutes and lunch break will come and save her.

She tried to relax and lean on the cold wall when she heard a call.

"Kinomoto"

She immediately stood up and opened the door.

"Sir?"

"Get me a cup of coffee before you go to your break"

And when he saw Sakura not moving again, he added "right now"

Sakura walked out of the room and went to the other end of the hall just to get her boss a cup of coffee.

But as she's doing it, she just realized that Mr. Li didn't even say what kind he wanted. Black? With creamer or what?

Sakura sighed. 'Black coffee suited Mr. Li the most. So might as well do that'

She clutched the cup of hot coffee and entered the room again. She placed it on the table and luckily, before Li can take a sip, the lunch bell rang and Sakura bowed deeply and ran off to meet Tomoyo.

---

"So how was it?" her bestfriend excitedly asked.

"I was glad that I locked myself in the room. He's really freaky"

"Sakura... you are such a coward" Tomoyo stated. "Why do you always have to be afraid of everything?"

"I don't know" was her only reply.

The lunch break was unexpectedly faster and Sakura had to go back to the 20th floor...

---

The day was spent mostly of Li teaching Sakura what to do. But for Sakura, it's not teaching... it's insulting.

"This drawer is full of signed contracts with the estate owners that bought lands from Li Corp." he opened the drawer.

"It's alphabetized and at the same time in order according to dates. I hope your little brains won't forget that"

Li can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to how stupid people like Sakura can be and Sakura's eyes are watering badly that she doesn't know how to restrain them from dropping down.

Unknown to Li, Meilin's door, is cracked open and she can hear every single word that he says and how he acts so coldly and mean towards the new cleaner.

Meilin's eyes were sympathetic as she stood up and closed her door.

She slowly shook her head. "When will my cousin come back to his old self?"

"It's sad how he thinks that life is nothing since he lost Keira when it's truly so beautiful. If only he can realize that"

---

Sakura glanced at her watch for the thousandth time. She can't wait but go home, the cozy and comfortable house that she longs to be in.

Finally, 4:57 flashed on her watch...

She slowly got up from her position and started to put back everything that she started doing. She also noticed that Li did the same thing. At five, Li will leave and she'll be able to clean up the whole office. Fifteen minutes probably...and then she could go home.

'The thought of home was never this pleasant' she sighed.

Finally, 5:00

"Kinomoto" the icy tone once again floated in the air.

"Sir?"

Throw these papers away. I don't need them" he ordered as he almost got out of the room, dropping a big box by the door.

"Are you sure, sir?" Sakura wanted to confirm. She doesn't trust his commands.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm the boss around here!" he snapped.

"R-right. I'm so sorry" she apologized, bowing her head.

"Next time, think first what you want to say before spitting it out!"

Then _SLAM_. The door was closed, leaving Sakura there all by herself.

"I hate this!" she stomped her foot. "Why do I have to get this stupid job. Why didn't they choose Ellen or–or that Ming"

"Aaargh!"

After ten minutes of intense cleaning, she was finally done. Her anger for her new boss made her work faster, trying her hardest to get out of this horrible place.

She submitted her apron and walked home carrying the big box of papers that Mr. Li told her to dispose.

"I'm not going to dispose this thing! In case he made a mistake, I want to make sure that I still have it and to make sure that I'm not going to be fired!" she angrily talked to herself.

"Hello, Sakura" Touya, her 7 year old brother, cutely greeted her as she madly entered the house.

But her eyes softened as she saw her little brother playing with his broken toys that has been on his possession more than a year already.

'With the money...I'm going to buy you new toys, Touya' she kissed him on his forehead as she put down the heavy box she carried all the way home.

She made dinner... but because of their budget, dinner is just vegetable soup with loaves of bread. But at least they eat happily right?...

They were just having a hearty meal when a car honked loudly outside their little house.

She got up and went straight to the door and opened it to reveal Mr. Li standing, obviously mad about something. She was shocked.

"Kinomoto! Tell me you didn't throw away the whole box of those papers!" he said. "Tell me you didn't!"

"I-I didn't" Sakura responded, thanking God that the brilliant idea of keeping the box came to her.

"Well, where the hell is it!?" he demanded, hitting the wall outside.

"I have it, sir. Just a minute" and she went back inside to get the whole box. Li was impatiently waiting outside the door.

She handed it to him.

"You better be thankful to yourself that you didn't throw this thing away! Or else I could have killed you! This box is so important with all those money proofs!" and with that, he went back inside his car.

"Hurry up, Edward! I can't be late for that meeting! GO! NOW!" he carelessly yelled at his driver.

"Yeah, Mr. Li. You are so welcome" Sakura whispered to herself.

Sakura sadly looked at the disappearing figure of the car. Her eyes full of hatred...but at the same time, pity.

"Those kind of people need help. They think everything belongs to them just because they have all the money in the world" she deeply pondered.

"Who was that, Sakura?" Touya asked, clutching the bread on his hand.

"Oh no one, Touya. Just promise me one thing. That you will never be like Mr. Li"

"Okay" he nodded, not really understanding what he just agreed on.

"I pity him. He doesn't feel anything for this world. He seems so cold and bad towards everything. I only worked for him in a day and somehow, I already know. If only he can appreciate the good things in life" she murmured, sitting back to her seat and resuming on eating.

"What happened to him?" Touya asked again.

"I have no clue. But whatever caused him to be that cold to everyone must be something really hurtful"

But unknown to her, there _will be _something that will change the lifestyles of this man. _Someone_ that will break his barriers and _someone _will take off his cold exterior mask. _There is_ _someone _that will really melt down his heart and crumble all his walls.

But as for now, she doesn't have any idea... as a matter of fact, she dislikes him at this moment. But soon, that lady will find herself changing the entirety of that cold Mr. Li Syaoran...

Who, you may ask?

Her name is Sakura Kinomoto...

...nothing but a lowly office-cleaner...

-------------------------------------------------

ok! here we go again with the same routine! lol. hope ur not sick and tired of it. do you want me to shorten the chapters? i wanna please you guys... so im asking. long or short?

what do you think of the story!? if you're thinking that _'yeah...its good but the plot is already used so many times' _then all i can say is that i wish you guys will be patient enough to see and read the twists and turns of the story. have a little faith.

remember at 'It's Never Too Late'?... the plot is common but it turned out to be one of the stories you didn't think it will be... see ya next chappie. i hope you guys have my back on this one.

REVIEW REVIEW! support this!

Push that button right there


	2. Blushing

Here it is! Sorry for the later update than usual. First it was camping then I got grounded... but now it's here. Enjoy! Thank you btw, for the good people who reviewed the first one... i love you all! I'll try to update faster the next time ok!?

disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

**Then She Happened**

"I was eating peacefully with Touya when all of a sudden, a loud _honk_ blared outside and he banged on the door, as if attempting to break it and demanded for the stupid papers that he asked me to throw away!" Sakura animatedly told Tomoyo as they walked down the halls of the corporation on their way to their lockers.

Tomoyo laughed.

"That's not funny! What if I didn't think of saving it!? Then he could have fired me! And you think it's funny!?" Sakura irritably asked her friend.

Tomoyo just resumed on laughing.

"Why in the world are you laughing!?" Sakura finally blurted out.

"It's because you have been telling me the same thing over and over since I came to your house all the way here to our floor"

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. Now that she's thinking of it, she had been telling Tomoyo the same thing.

"Well Sakura, there's nothing more I can tell you except that you have to be careful with his orders if you want to keep your job. Don't let your mind wander around when he's talking to you. Trust me, you are going to regret it"

Sakura sighed. "You're right. I have to be careful"

Then they quietly walked to Nana's office to get their aprons and soon, they will have to start working again.

Ever felt those feelings when you think you're always going to make a mistake? That creepy atmosphere surrounding you, that anytime someone will yell at you, criticizing your work? That's what Sakura's feeling now.

"Good morning, Sakura dear" Nana greeted sweetly as she saw the small figure of Sakura.

"Hello, Nana" she greeted back as she reached out for her apron.

"How was your first day yesterday, huh dear?" the old woman warmly questioned.

With this, Tomoyo just slipped on her apron, giggled and walked away.

"Well, let's just say that its...uhh— interesting" was Sakura's awkward reply.

"That's very nice" Nana commented and retreated back to her little office, leaving her all alone there.

She glanced at her watch and five more minutes, her time will start. She just then decided to go up on the 20th floor. She took in a deep breath and straightened her apron and nervously knocked on the door.

"Come in" was what she heard from the inside.

She opened the door and was greeted by Syaoran Li's handsome but cold face that Sakura's been trying to ignore.

"Kinomoto" he started as Sakura bowed a fraction of her head.

"Sir?"

"I know I made a mistake last night"

Sakura looked up, surprised.

"I know that I asked you to dispose of that box. It's a good thing that you didn't"

Sakura was slightly taken aback. Is he actually complimenting her quick thinking?

"And as much as I don't want to interact and mingle with people like you, much more to apologize, I must say that I'm sorry" he said so emotionlessly that Sakura even doubted if he knew what he's saying.

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"For today, I want you to be in the stock room again and arrange the papers on the drawers on the right corner of the room. Those are the addresses and owners of the estates that Li Corp worked with. Clients as you might understand it. So don't miss anything"

And with that, Sakura just walked to the door and twisted the doorknob to find the familiar room that she stayed in yesterday. Syaoran watched as she urgently followed his command.

If it was someone else, he wouldn't apologize for what he did last night. He doesn't care, really. He won't care neither if the maid hates him. But he apologized. He doesn't even know why...

'Pathetic thing to worry yourself about, Syaoran' he told himself and dismissed the thought.

After hours of sorting out papers and arranging them as carefully as she can in the Stock room, Sakura was almost done when he heard the icy voice of her boss.

"Kinomoto"

She immediately put down what she's doing and emerged from the room.

"Sir?"

"Get me a cup of black coffee" he ordered, not even looking up from his paper work"

"Yes, sir" she murmured and stepped out of the room and walked silently on the corridor of the 20th floor.

'Well at least now, he told me what kind of coffee he wants' she talked to herself.

At the end of the hall, the coffee stand is there and as she's making it, she found herself smiling. She's quite pleased with herself. She had been doing fine that she didn't mess up on anything. So far, no insults yet.

She happily reentered the office, holding the cup with two hands. As she walked towards Li, she noticed that his eyebrows were screwed in concentration and his eyes were going left to right, following the movements of his pen.

'Wow... that paper that he's working on must be really important' she observed.

But as she walked towards the table to finally settle down the coffee, she didn't notice the slightly erected part of the small carpet where Li's wooden table stood. She felt her right toe got caught on the carpet, losing her balance and with a clatter, the cup flew on the table as the saucer fell with a soft _thud_ on the Persian carpet.

Li, being surprised with the sudden commotion got up quickly and stared at the papers he had been working on for hours. A look of terror appeared on his face as he picked up the white sheet on it's tip and raised it for Sakura to see.

"Look at what you did..." he dangerously growled.

"Do you have any idea how long I was working with this freaking form!?"

Sakura stood up from the carpet and stepped back, getting scared by the second.

"I was almost finished but no..." he continued to lowly speak, apparently anger rising up.

"I-Im so sorry, sir" she quivered.

"How hard is it to put a cup of coffee in my freaking desk, huh!?" he yelled.

"Damn... you know what!? I have to start over just because of a stupid errand my pathetic cleaner wasn't able to accomplish properly!" he shouted.

"Get out! Get out of this room before I personally kick your ass out!"

And with that, Sakura just broke to a run and gladly walked in at the sanctuary of the elevator.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sakura hit her forehead thrice.

"I was already there, just place the cup on his desk and I could get back to work on that stock room. But my mind was wandering off... stupidly wandering off! How dumb can I get!? I would get myself fired!" she screamed at herself

There was a loud _ding _and the elevator door flew open and Sakura quickly spotted Tomoyo on the ground floor and ran towards her.

"Sakura!? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mr. Li's room?" Tomoyo inquired with her eyebrow arched.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Hello? What happened?" Tomoyo insisted.

"I did it this time" was her only reply. Tomoyo got the message and started tapping her shoe as she put her hand on her hips.

"What did you do?"

"It was on accident! I didn't mean to pour coffee on his paper works"

"Oh, Sakura" Tomoyo sighed, exasperated. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I was just looking at his face then I tripped on that carpet and there! The cup flew to his table, wetting all the forms that he's talking about"

"Looking at his face?" Tomoyo suddenly perked up.

"Yes—I mean no...I was just uhh– trying to see what he's doing"

"Hmmm" Tomoyo smirked.

Sakura looked around to see the usual things that happens on that floor. People bustling with towels and feather dusters and she felt that she misses this. If only she can go back to her original work...

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nana's voice rang in the crowded halls, catching everyone's attention.

"Sakura! Sakura, dear!"

"Yes Nana?" Sakura waited for Nana to come closer but apparently, she didn't want to wait.

"Mr. Li is asking for you upstairs. And he emphasize that you do it fast"

Sakura just gulped as she once again went to the elevator. After a while, Sakura found herself in front of the huge door that will lead her to Mr. Li's office. She knocked.

"Come in" she heard again for the second time this day.

She bowed deeply as she stood there in front of him. She's saying a silent prayer as she awaits whatever Mr. Li would tell her.

For awhile, Li was just looking at Sakura and her moving lips, amusement arising in him. Surely, this is one different lady. First, she didn't try to flirt with him like lots of women did. In fact, she's scared half to death of him. She tries to do her work as hard as possible, not wanting to get fired and also not even paying attention to him like _many_ maids did.

"She may be worth keeping...as a cleaner" he concluded as she stared at the bowing figure of Sakura.

"I'm not going to fire you" he coldy stated.

Sakura looked up with grateful eyes.

"Resume on your work in the stock room but before that, you might want to clean the mess that you did on the carpet"

Sakura looked at the Persian rug to find the cup that might have fell and teh saucer still lying there. She picked it up and brought it with her inside the room, making a mental note to bring it down later.

The lunch break hour came and Sakura stood up, finally done with her assignment. She got the cup and saucer once again and quietly walked to the door, battling inside if she should go apologize again. Caught up on her own thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Before she opened the oak door, she finally decided to once again say sorry for what she did this morning. She then turn around.

But as she did, she found herself facing her boss almost just a feet away. Obviously, he's heading out of the room too. Well of course, he has a lunch break to attend too.

Sakura's standing there, a feet away from Li and soon, she was gazing at his intense amber eyes.

'Wow...' she thought.

Seconds passed and Sakura forgot what she was going to do as she continued to look at Li.

'His face...its so handsome and it looks so smooth'

She turned beet red at the thought that flooded her mind and snapped out of her trance.

"Did you forget anything?" Li suddenly spoke out, sounding irritated with the hold up.

"Oh— no, no, sir. I was just going to um---" she racked her brain to remember what she was going to do.

"Going to what!?" he once again asked, his voice rising.

"I-I was going to apologize" she then blurt out.

"Apologize" he repeated.

"Yes. Apologize for my clumsiness this morning, sir"

"I don't think that it's clumsiness. It's actually an action of stupidity. It was plain stupid that you didn't see that carpet. Just be thankful you still have your job"

"Now move out of the way. I need to eat before I continue to work on that form I should have finished ages ago... " he growled and glared as Sakura took a huge step from him.

'What was I thinking? Handsome? He has the worst attitude it the world' she angrily told herself, her little hand curling to a fist.

ooo

"Friday at last! This week has been so stressful. Not to mention it has been really scary" Sakura cheerfully told Tomoyo as they both put on their aprons, preparing for the work of the day.

Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura, you never grow up do you? Why do you always have to be scared of everything? Scared of ghosts, scared of men, scared of Mr. Li, scared of getting fired, scared for your father, scared of strangers. You're 24 years old. Get a grip"

"Life is just scary. Ghosts are my old problems. Men can cause you heartbreaks, Mr. Li is plain scary, if I get fired then Touya will have nothing to eat, strangers can hurt me..."

Then her eyes softened. "And of course I'm scared for my father... he's sick and me and Touya are not there with him at the farm"

"Who's helping him then?"

"I heard that a young man is aiding him right now. And also, the townspeople are chipping in when it comes to keeping the farm clean"

"That's good. Well, I'll see you later, Sakura. I have to go" she waved. "Good luck with Mr. Li by the way!"

"Grr...Tomoyo" she laughed inwardly.

She stepped inside the elevator and soon enough, she is once again standing in front of the oak doors.

She knocked...nothing happened. She knocked again but no sound came out. She once again tried it and still, no answer from the other side.

She meekly opened the door and shyly peeked her head in. She found no one. Thinking that Mr. Li could have went to someplace else, she just went in.

"This office is really beautiful..." she dreamily sighed.

"Maybe someday, I can work in an office like this and have my own servants bringing me coffee"

She continued to walk around the green-walled room. This is really the first time she had the chance to do this. The past days, she was too busy cleaning to appreciate the brilliance of this office. Besides, she can't dance around on the floor like she's doing now if Li is there.

She looked at the high tables near the window, observing everything, the figurines, the paintings, decorations of the room. Then a glass table where pictures are nicely put on frames caught her attention.

Sakura stared at them one by one. One picture is a girl, around Sakura's age with black hair, tied in two buns on her head. She noticed her eyes are intense ruby and saw the slight resemblance with her boss. Then when she saw the next one, her eyes grew larger, her face blushed and her heart clenched that she gave out a small gasp.

She looked around as if to check if anyone's watching and continued to gaze at the picture.

Syaoran Li, handsomely smiling on the picture that Sakura never saw him do since she ever laid eyes on him. Heck, she never even saw him crack a small smirk. But at the photo, his eyes are twinkly and cheerful... very unlike of his scary amber eyes right now. It's like he was surrounded of a very warm aura before..

"Oh God..." she murmured as her face turned deep red. "He is so ... attractive and— and appealing and all sorts of words combined..."

'Wow'

She resisted the urge to kiss the picture and stomped her feet as anger to herself mounted on her.

She had been feeling— weird these past few days. It all started when they had the face-to-face encounter. Since then, every time she sees Mr. Li, her cheeks grow hot and she is always lost for words and always too busy looking at his face. It's like a spell.

Sakura gripped the frame tighter. Whatever it is she's feeling, she doesn't like it. It's all mixed up. Sorry, she's too innocent for this. All her life, she had focused on raising Touya and earning money so how in the world can she have a clue on what's going on inside her?

There's only one thing she's sure of right now: she doesn't like this...it has to stop.

But when did feelings start listening to us, humans?...

She then placed the picture back on the table and saw that the third one is facing down. She checked if the coast is clear and lifted it up for her to see.

She was taken aback at what she saw... a girl, on Li's back, the couple with broad grins on their faces looks like they are having the time of their lives. She picked it up and stared at it. It's a close-up picture of the two. Syaoran's face is smiling and so is the girl, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Sakura thought that the girl is so beautiful. Sparkling blue eyes, fair skin and blonde hair.

'They must be together before...'

"What are you doing!?" a voice shocked her the Sakura dropped the picture.

She immediately picked it up and placed it face down like it was before and faced her boss.

"Answer the question"

"Umm— I-I was just looking at your pictures, sir"

"Who told you to do that!?"

"Well, you see...I-I...uhh. No one sir" she replied, defeated.

"Aren't you taught that maids are supposed to do only what they are told to do?"

"Well, yes but I just wanted to—"

"Still, I didn't give you permission, did I?" he superiorly talked to her.

"No, sir"

"Go to the stock room and empty the last drawer at the far left" was his quick order.

Sakura just followed him commands fuming.

'He can be the handsomest man in the world but he can be the biggest pain in the neck too' she madly thought before catching herself.

As she emptied the drawer, the face...the smiling face that she saw earlier on that picture kept popping on her mind. That perfectly-looking man, smiling on the lens of the camera... and she found herself smiling alone.

Sakura wished that she can one day see him smile... then she shook her head, thinking she's turning paranoid.

"Here Kinomoto" Li suddenly appeared on the door, carrying a big box.

"Here are the new papers that you have to sort out and put on that vacant drawer. You can also place the old papers at the same box after you're done" he swiftly commanded.

Sakura stood up to get the box of papers from him. She went closer so Li can hand it to her. Once again, her face turned red and the place suddenly became hot as his face was right above hers, grunting at the heavy material.

But Li stepped back. "No. I don't think you can carry this. It's too heavy"

Sakura was puzzled.

"I'll do it. Move" and Sakura did what she was told. She watched as Li carried the box to the far left of the relatively large stock room.

"Thank you sir" she shyly mumbled.

"Get to work" was his sharp reply.

ooo

Sakura was finally done and was almost ready to get out for her lunch break when she heard Mr. Li's voice, completely halting her.

"Kinomoto. Before you go, I want to ask for your help" he informed her. "Is that fine?"

"Um—my help?...of course, sir" she awkwardly answered.

"I'm busy filling up this paper and I need you to cut this forms for me... my secretary is out. This is her job but she left so damn early, I didn't get to tell her. I need it before I go out and eat"

Sakura was listening intently. She doesn't want to mess up on this one especially that Mr. Li himself is asking for her help.

"Here" he handed her a thin pile of hard paper. "That's the slogan project of Li. Corp and I need you to cut off the excess space in each slogan. Here's the cutter. Careful, its really sharp"

Sakura was amazed on how Li can be nice if he needs you. Sakura can't help but lighten up, laughing to herself that later, if she makes a mistake, countless insults will come her way.

She settled on the floor near the door for the stock room and got started. As she's doing it, she can feel the time pass by. Her lunch break will soon be gone...but its alright right? As long as Mr. Li won't be the mean, scary boss that he is even for just a moment...

'One more to go!' she excitedly thought.

She moved the cutter slowly, wincing on how hard it is to cut the paper—scratch that— the _carton. _It's no paper... its too hard and thick to be a paper. She cut the excess on the top, left and right. She put her left hand beside the paper to pin it on the floor.

'One more side...' two inches or more and the job is done. But in her hurry and addition to the hardship of cutting a carton, her right hand went out of place, causing the cutter to accidentally cut a small portion of her other hand.

"Ow!" she cried out. She hoped and prayed that Li didn't hear her but...he did. She heard footsteps. And Li saw the cut part of the hand, blood leaking out of the deep wound.

"What the hell did you do now, you senseless idiot?!" he asked. But Sakura heard a hint...of concern?

"I just cut myself, sir! It's no big deal. Besides, I did a good job on the assignment" she said looking down at her left hand, happiness evident on her voice.

Li looked around and saw that she indeed did a great job. Sakura looked up to meet his eyes, smiling radiantly, apparently proud of herself.

Amber and emerald met for the very first time. Li quickly saw the innocence in her green eyes. Not to mention the touch of pain that she just got. He noticed something he didn't see before too... she's quite beautiful...

He grabbed her hand, rather too harshly but Sakura didn't mind. She was too occupied thinking about her painful hand than to pay too much attention. He pulled her up and brought her to a section of the corner of the room.

Still clutching her hand, he opened a small drawer and pulled out a first-aid kit. He brought out a little liquid that whatever it's called, Sakura don't know.

"It's going to burn for awhile" he muttered, somewhat annoyed. He slowly poured it on the line of scratch on Sakura's hand.

"Eeee" she whispered at the burning sensation of the liquid. But she can't help but blush to the forgotten fact that her boss is holding her hand. She watched as he unwrapped a band-aid and expertly put it on her left hand.

As he did the final touches to the deep wound, she is just gazing at his handsome face. Surely, this is surreal? Her boss treating her like some kind of patient as he's the doctor.

"There" his cold voice spoke again, interrupting her daydreaming.

"T-thank you s-so much, Mr. Li"

Syaoran dropped her hand as if he was burned and just remained quiet, probably thinking of what to say.

For awhile, they just looked at each other... Sakura smiling at him, grateful and Syaoran gazing at her face, as usual emotionless.

"Thank you again, sir"

Syaoran found his voice. "Don't think much about it. I only did it because you are my cleaner and I can be held responsible if something happens to you. I don't want to dirty my name just because a half-wit cut herself"

Sakura was hurt but she chose to ignore this insult. "Still, you helped me sir"

"Just go take your lunch break. You can stay until 1:30 since I held you back" he icily told her.

Sakura walked to the door and before leaving, she bowed. "Thank you"

"Just get out!" Li burst out.

Sakura got out laughing. She really got on his nerves. She knows the key now: being nice. He hates it. Her laughter is still ringing on the corridor.

Inside the elevator, she glanced at her left hand, a band aid fairly visible on it.

'He was actually the one who helped me with this cut... he actually did it. Kinda hard to believe' she thought fondly.

She then looked up ever so sharply from the wound as worry closed in her eyes.

Five days...just five days. And she blushes when he's there, her cheeks get hot and red when her boss talks to her and looks at her, she smiles when she's thinking of him and she wishes that she can one day see him smile...

_Uh-oh...

* * *

_

like it?! oh i hope so... thank you for all the support once again. thank you so much. right here...i cant put whats next cuz unlike 'it's never too late', this story is not planned at all...

well see ya guys. REVIEW REVIEW

Push that button right there


	3. Enough with the Insults

Thank you soo much for the wonderful reviews. I love you guys and because i do, im updating! thank you so much again! Just a little note: Sakura is not in love with Mr. Li---yet. and u might wanna really read this cuz interesting stuff will happen.

**Then She Happened

* * *

**

Sunday morning and Sakura stepped inside her house with Touya, carrying small bags of their groceries.

Touya immediately slumped on the floor, extremely excited with the new high-tech robot toy that Sakura bought for him.

Sakura quickly stacked the cans of corn beef, sausages, spam and fruits on the cabinet, highly satisfied with their food stocks.

Once she's done, she collapsed on the couch, being tired of walking around on the grocery store and walking home under the heat of the sun. She then closed her eyes, trying to relax when she felt lips brush against her cheeks. She opened her eyes to find Touya, sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Sakura" he shyly spoke. "Thank you for my new toy. I love you"

"Aw, Touya" she whispered and pulled Touya for an embrace. "Oh, I love you too Touya. That's why I'm working hard...for you and dad"

"Will you please tell your new boss that I said thank you?" he cutely asked.

"For what reason?"

"For letting you get a better job and because of that, you bought me the robot"

Sakura's eyes softened and her heart swelled. Just seeing her little brother happy is already enough. Who cares if her boss is evil? She's getting her money and with that they can live a much better life.

"Okay... I will"

Then their little sweet moment was interrupted by a ringing of the phone...

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" a weak voice replied.

"Dad!?" and with this, Touya ran towards Sakura.

"Is that dad!? Is that dad!?" he jumped up and down.

"Dad? Is that you?" Sakura anxiously asked.

"It's me" Sakura heard a chuckle.

"Oh dad!" she exclaimed.

"How are you? Are you taking care of yourself? Is your sickness still bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura. I'm fine" her dad once again chuckled.

"Sakura, can I please speak to Touya?" he requested.

"Of course" and Sakura gladly gave the phone to Touya.

For awhile, Sakura listened to Touya's adorable blabber about his new toy that Sakura bought him, even mentioning the 'kind' boss that gave Sakura a better job and how their food and budget improved.

After full five minutes, Sakura finally got the phone back, giggling at Touya's hyper behavior.

"I'm really glad that both of you are doing well, Sakura. I see that you have been working hard this summer but do me a favor and have fun sometimes..."

"Oh dad. I have no time for that... besides, I'd rather stay here in the house with Tomoyo and talk rather than go outside and spend money" she cheerfully informed her.

"So, I heard about this kind boss. Have you shown your gratitude for the better job that he gave you, according to Touya?"

"Gratitude?—Well, yeah..." she lied. Kind boss? Are they kidding her?

"So how have you been, Sakura? I can sense from your voice that you are still the bubbly daughter I'm always fond of"

"Thank you, dad. Right now, nothing's new except some things got a lot better than they used to be. I work hard for Touya and you..."

"It's great to hear that you are a hard-working child for your brother and me but..." he drifted

"Yes?..."

"Think about yourself too..."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura... I'm getting old. I know that one of these days, I will be passing on and I want you to find someone you can spend your life with before I move on. That way, I'll go in peace"

"Dad! Don't say such words. You'll be fine! You'll have the surgery... I promise! I would be able to help you with the money I'm earning. Then maybe when we have enough, me and Touya can go home at the farm!" Sakura desperately told him, her voice breaking.

"Sakura..." love evident on her father's voice.

"I will be contented to know that you and Touya are happy and that you have a man that will support you. Besides, I'm afraid that you and Touya will have no farm to go back on...

"I have to sell the farm"

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "Dad! Stop joking! It's not funny"

"I'm afraid I'm serious. The townspeople and Eriol, the young man that I've been telling you about are helping me find someone in whom we can sell this farm. I'm afraid that the funds that Mr. Nagawa left for me and the price amount of the harvest here can't cover the debts that we are in. This huge farm is getting out of hand. Mostly because of no workers..."

"What about the people there... the old families that I've known? Can't they help?" Sakura is close to tears.

"I'm afraid it's not enough"

For seconds, Sakura kept quiet. This is the farm that she was born in. She played on the green grass and she can even remember that swing made by a tire on that strong apple tree. She loves this place... but there's nothing she can do...

"And now, I just hope that you will be able to help us to find land owners..." the man requested.

"I'll try dad. If we have no more choice then I guess selling it is the best way we can do. Well enough about the farm... how are you!?" Sakura concernedly questioned her father.

"I'm doing well, with the help of Eriol... but the surgery is really required" he sadly told her. "I don't mean to trouble you but—"

"Oh no, no! It's no trouble at all. I'll help you" she lovingly spoke back.

"Thank you. Listen, I have to go now. Eriol here is insisting me to take my daily nap. I have to go. Tell Touya I love him and I love you too, Sakura. Take care and I'll call again as soon as I can"

"Bye, dad. We both love you and you are in our prayers"

Then _CLICK_ and he's gone. Sakura gave out a sigh. Instead of being joyful for the call, she felt troubled. Not only did the he mention that the farm will be sold, he also sounded so weak. His voice is so feeble and almost breaking. If only she can be there to support him.

Tears welled up on her eyes. She's trying her hardest to work. Get more money for the surgery... even though it means putting up with the most impossible man in Japan.

ooo

Monday morning...

"Sakura?... are you sure you're fine?" Tomoyo worriedly asked her bestfriend as they both went to Nana and get their aprons.

"Oh...yes— I'm fine" she mumbled.

"Tell me. There's something wrong. I can sense it" Tomoyo insisted.

Sakura just sighed. "Well, there's no point hiding it now. It's just that my dad called yesterday and told me that he has to sell the farm"

"Oh...that's not good"

"I know. But not only that... Tomoyo, he sounded so weak and tired" Sakura explained with silent tears falling down.

"See? See the reason why I'm so scared? He's so many miles away and what if something happens to him? What if all of a sudden, he drops dea— oh!"

And there she is, tearing up, feeling fear and hopelessness inside. She loves her father too much and she can't bear to know that he is sick and weak in bed, depending on some stranger.

"Sakura...everything will be fine. Have faith. Everything will turn out alright" Tomoyo comforted. "Now wipe your tears and forget about the negative thoughts that entered your mind. They will just make you feel worse so dispose of them ok?"

Sakura nodded like a little girl and wiped her tears. "Thank you so much, Tomoyo"

"What are bestfriends for? Now go ahead and do your work. Mr. Li is waiting upstairs. I'll see you later" she waved goodbye.

As Sakura made her way towards Mr. Li's room, she can't help but start to cry with the thought of her father. She knocked on the door, desperately trying to stop the tears. And when she heard the 'come in' from him, she sniffed and twisted the doorknob.

Sakura bowed deeply to hide her red eyes and nose but Li was too quick to see it.

"What happened to you?" he inquired. It sounded more like an interview than an act of concern. But what did Sakura expect? She should get used to that by now.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, sir"

"Very well"

For awhile, Sakura stood there, waiting for the orders to come. It took awhile...

"Well, there's nothing really to do here in my office. Check if Meilin's door can be opened"

Sakura walked over to the door where it says on top, 'Li Meilin' and tried to open it. But it didn't. She sniffed for her nose is getting clogged, causing Li to look up.

"Well, are you going to tell me if it's locked or not!?"

Sakura woke up from her sad trance and answered, "It's locked, sir"

She watched as Li stood up from her chair, fished out a key and beside Sakura, unlocked the door. Sakura, not forgetting her manners whispered a small 'thank you' and sniffed again.

Li looked at her for a long time. "Are you sure you'd be able to work?" Sakura tried to fool herself that she heard a touch of concern... or maybe just a tad curiosity.

But that's impossible... right? (me: ...hehe)

"I'm fine, thank you"

Li thought of a good come back for this. Surely, he can't let her think that he's worried. She's just a cleaner. What does he care about her? Besides, he's not even worried... is he?

"Well, I was just asking because instead of cleaning up, you might just bawl and dirty Meilin's office, making it worse that it already is"

He watched her reaction, trying to see if it affected her and apparently it did when he saw a tear fell from her right eye. She's looking around the messy room.

"Meilin left this room in this state for the weekend. She's a messy person. Now clean it up. It's way easier than the jobs I make you do. Be thankful. She'll be back this afternoon so if I were you, I'd hurry up"

He once again watched her as she continued to look down, trying her hardest not to tear up. She didn't move, as if waiting for something.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in this room" he barked.

"If only you'll excuse me and move out of the way, sir then I could get started"

Syaoran looked around only to find himself stranded on the very frame of the door, totally blocking any access.

He felt inwardly embarrassed but pushed the thought away as he heard Sakura close the door.

He settled in his chair, wanting to start the many forms waiting for him. But he can't help feeling guilty. Guilty about something he knows—wait, erase that— he _thinks_ he didn't do. He just made Sakura leak out a single tear... he doesn't care!...

but what if he unknowingly does?....

ooo

Lunch is almost coming and as Sakura sorted out the folders on the huge, mahogany desk, she started thinking about none other than her boss.

One minute, she got the feeling the she detected worry on his voice and the next second, he has a very good _bad_ come back that will make his nice deed erased and be replaced with mean insults.

She sighed. 'People these days are sorry. He got all the money in the world and yet, he can't find his happiness. If I have his money... I could do everything'

'He's rich, he's smart, he's a genius, being able to run this corporation in a young age, he's good with words when it comes to convincing clients and not to mention that he's drop dead gorgeous, well-built, have a handsome smile, soft-looking brown hair, amazing amber eyes, an incredible face and----'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!!" she spoke to herself aloud, raising both her hands as if trying to flash the sign 'stop'.

"Getting carried away here, Sakura Kinomoto!" she scolded herself, not even caring if anyone can hear her. Mostly that Li is just on the next room.

She let out a worn sigh. "Sakura, you can't be thinking about this. For crying out loud, she's your boss" she whispered sharply.

"You can't admire him... not even a small crush. No please. Don't torture yourself any longer. Work is more important. For you, Touya and your father. There's no way that you can be infatuated with some pain-the-butt-boss. He's too cruel and too arrogant and just plain—"

She was about to say just 'plain impeccable' when she caught sight of yet another picture of him and the word 'attractive' escaped from her mouth.

She once again sighed, defeated. "No, Sakura...you can't like Mr. Li..." She sat down on the chair, her back facing the door. She put her hand on her aching head and muttered to herself.

"You have far better things to think about than your silly little love life. The farm, your dad's sickness... there's no room for this. I. can. not. like. Mr. Li" she concluded firmly.

"So, I see you've taken a liking to my cousin" a soft, feminine voice broke out.

Sakura jumped out of her skin and stood up from the chair, clutching the cleaning cloth and stared wide-eyed at the girl who spoke.

Sakura continued to stare, still shocked from her sudden entrance. Sakura then heard a laugh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I scared you badly huh? I can tell by your face"

With that, Sakura's fear left her and she giggled.

The lady started walking towards her and stopped in front of Sakura. "I'm Li Meilin, cousin of the cold, infamous president of this company" she joked.

Sakura laughed appreciatively.

"And by the way, your secrets are safe with me" with this comment, Sakura blushed a deep red, her mind racing. She heard her... she heard her talking to the air about not liking Li.

"What's your name and how old are you?" Meilin curiously asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto and I'm 24"

"Sakura Kinomoto? Pretty name. So did Syaoran send you here to clean up my messy office, Sakura?"

"Syaoran?—oh!...right. Well, Mr. Li told me to clean up your office and so I did"

"He's probably disgusted with my room. You see, I don't like cleaning. But I don't like cleaners snooping around my things too"

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Li. Don't worry I didn't snoop around your things and I—"

"I didn't mean you. You look nice enough and trust worthy..." she giggled.

Sakura gazed at Meilin. 'Wow...she certainly looks like that girl in that picture. Maybe that's her since she's Mr. Li's cousin. Anyway... she's so nice and treats me like an equal. Are they really related?'

"Umm... Ms. Li?"

"Call me Meilin"

"Okay... umm—Ms. Meilin. Uh—"Sakura turned bright red. "What exactly did you hear when I was talking to myself here in your office?"

"Oh...just about the whole thing" she answered and then laughed. "It's okay. I'm quite used to that, really. You have no idea how many women cried over my cousin. I'm next to his office, you know. Clients all over the place try to hit on him. And what's more? Even some of the maids that worked for him tried to flirt"

Sakura was not surprised. The way they gossip about how hot the president is? She's not new to that.

"I have to admit that my cousin is good-looking. But hey, I'm the only woman that she treats decently. And by that, I mean he doesn't insult me...but other than that...he acts fairly cold to me too"

Then Meilin's eyes softened. "I just hope that he hasn't insulted you that much yet"

"Oh believe me, he had" was Sakura's sad response but smiled. "It's alright though. What I'm earning is what's important"

"Yes. Let me guess. For your dad and your brother right? That's what I heard awhile ago" Meilin teased. Sakura just smiled.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you, Sakura. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name. Right now, I have to start on my work again. So I'm afraid, you have to go back to Syaoran's room. By the way, thank you for cleaning up my office"

"Your welcome, Miss Meilin" she headed out when Meilin spoke again.

"Sakura? I'm just a year older, please cut the miss from the name you call me. It sounds annoying" she requested, causing Sakura to laugh.

"She's awfully nice... I can't believe that Mr. Li and Meilin are cousins... they are like two different species"

ooo

The next day, morning and noon melted away faster than Sakura expected. Before she knew it, it's already 3:00. She was almost done with her job on the stock room.

She sorted out the last few remaining papers, stood up and approached Mr. Li.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What do you want!?"

Sakura gulped. "Uh—I just want to ask if I can take the um— day...off for Thursday this week"

"For what reason will you not go to work? I know that people like you need money right!? Why would you waste a day worth of salary?" he lowly spoke.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second, praying for her anger to subside. Why can't he just speak without hurting anyone's feelings in the process?

"Because, sir...you see... my brother's birthday is on Thursday and I would like to take him somewhere for the whole day and I'm just asking permission now so that if you have anything that you want me to take care of for that day, I can just do it later or tomorrow so I'll be free of duty"

"Take him somewhere?" he scoffed. "I wonder what people like you do and where people like you go for amusement since you can't afford fancy places"

Sakura chose to ignore this. She noticed that these past few days, his insults are getting worse. It's like he's angry with her or something. She feels that he's been doing this in purpose. Well, she didn't bother to figure it out, thinking Mr. Li is not worth the time.

She waited for the answer. And it came. "Fine. Go"

Sakura looked up to surprisingly meet his amber eyes. She was kind of expecting him to be looking at his papers or somewhere else but her. But she found him staring at her too and then all of a sudden cast his eyes on a different object.

"Thank you so much, sir"

"There's a folder in Meilin's desk that says 'Clients'. Get it. And hurry" he ordered.

Sakura nodded and moved towards the door. She walked to Meilin's desk and was about to get the folder when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall man, carrying big boxes. Sakura watched as the man put down the boxes on the floor and stood up.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Yukito!?"

The guy named Yukito looked at her. "Sakura!? Is that you!?"

"Yes! It's me!" and she ran towards him and jumped on him for a big embrace. "Wow! It's been so long! I never thought that I would see you again. You went to Japan and I---"

"Kinomoto?" A sharp voice entered the room. Sakura looked back, still in Yukito's arms to see Mr. Li's stern face looking at her, anger visible on his face.

Yukito suddenly let go, mumbled a quick sorry and remained silent.

"Well, look at you" Li growled.

"I sent you to do an errand and here you are, fooling around and flirting with this guy"

Sakura got angry. They are close friends for crying out loud! Yukito was taken aback too. Well, maybe he doesn't know Li's nature.

"Aren't you just pathetic...can't even do a simple order. Not to mention that Meilin's room is just beside mine"

Then the door once again opened and Meilin stepped inside, puzzled at the scene in front of her. Sakura standing in the middle, her cousin by the table and the man she asked for help by the door.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Syaoran coldly stated. "It's just that I asked Kinomoto here to get this folder from you and I found her here, hugging and flirting with this man"

"You can go now" Meilin told Yukito. When Yukito's gone, Meilin smirked inwardly.

"I did hug him" Sakura answered back. "But that's only because I haven't seen him for a long time and he's a really good friend of mine who have been gone for so long that I just didn't think straight and immediately jumped on him"

"See? There is a reason why you found her like that, Syaoran. Be reasonable!" Meilin joked, making a joke. But Li is tough...

"But don't you think Kinomoto that your flirting should wait until after you're done with what I told you or better yet, after your work is done?"

"I'm sorry about that, sir. But just for your information, I wasn't flirting. As I told you, I was just giving a friend a hug" she said, her voice shaking. All her hatred for her boss piling up.

"A hug. Maids don't give hugs to people without any reason. Maids flirt. That's what all low-class people are good at since they don't have anything better to do. They are pathetic..." he slowly spoke.

"Well, you can see that this maid is...different" Sakura replied with quivering voice. "Unlike what you think, some people have self-respect and won't do what you think you know we'll do and you are looking at someone who does have self-respect, sir"

"Whatever you say... although it's hard to believe that you even know what self-respect means. You are just like everyone else. Anyway... what I was angry about is that I told you to hurry and get the folder. It took you longer than expected so I came here to get it myself!"

"I said sorry about that already" Sakura snapped, causing Li to get angrier.

"So now you are talking back?"

"Well, what do you want me to do then? Just stand here and remain quiet, accusing me of things that you are not even sure of? Of course I have to fight for my reason! Just because you are my boss doesn't mean that you are always right!"

Meilin watched the whole thing, admiring Sakura. She's the first to be able to stand up for herself. Some are too scared.

"The way you are talking right now, you feel you are all superior" he cooly responded. "But you are not. Remember this: you are just a cleaner. Nothing more than that... probably a girl who seduces men for money but other than that... you are worthless"

Sakura's eyes welled up with pained tears. "I can't help it if that's what you think, sir"

"I just want you to know that I'd rather be poor like what I am now, than have all the money in the world but grow cold and unfeeling like you. I'd rather be poor with happiness than to be wealthy and smart but not even understand the meaning of life"

Li was shocked. Simple words, simple sentences but it got into him. It spoke to him...directly. Now he's mad...

"Do you think I care on what the hell you think!? No!" his voice rising up. "Forget about that day off that you are talking about. I won't give it to you... look at it as a sign of punishment for answering back to me, you ungrateful hoe"

"But sir! That's for my brother----"

"Once again, do you think I care about your damn brother? He doesn't deserve to have a celebrated occasion. He'd probably just grow up poor, worthless, homeless and brainless like his sister"

Meilin gasped... ok...maybe he went a little too far. Sakura's eyes widened too, tears started leaking down. Li saw this and felt a pang of hurt... and wondered why. Sakura started shaking her head.

"People these days are just plain sad. They easily forget..."

"What are you talking about!?" Li questioned her.

"I'm just amazed on how wealthy people like you can forget that even lower-class folks like us have feelings too"

Then she scoffed. "But what do you know about feelings? You are like a rock with no emotion whatsoever. You know, Mr. Li... I could take any insult that you can blow my way. I can just ignore it... but to insult my brother in front of me!?" her voice rose and tearing up badly.

"To crush my hope of him being successful someday by just telling me that you think he'd end up worthless?... I don't think I can take that..."

Li wanted to say something but thought against it.

"You can hurt me all you want. Not just my brother... I didn't think that someone as high as you will even insult an innocent one like him. Call me names... but not my Touya. I love him"

Then Li heard Sakura scoff again. "But what do you know about love?"

Sakura took steps backward, getting ready to exit through the door.

"But you know, Mr. Li... IF ever that Touya will be what you said he'll be, I would make only one wish. And in order for that wish to come true, I will have to teach him something now..."

She opened the door. "I would teach him... _never_ to be a bastard like you"

She walked out and she slammed the door close.

* * *

whoa... finally, Sakura had enough. Umm...Yukito is just a character here... he's not really a big improtance. And the doors? there's two. one connected and leads to Syaoran's office and one heads out to the corridor. i hope u like this and tune in next chapter. all i kno is that the two will spend _a lot _of their time _together _next chappie.

REVIEW! REVIEW! thanx

Push that button right there


	4. Touya's Little Celebration

thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews that you people gave me. it made my heart swell with pride and happiness! i hope you will do the same thing with this chapter! i want to dedicate this chapie to everyone and here's a little shout out to **Stardust 16** for being such a nice, new friend! oh here it goes!

* * *

**Then She Happened**

Li Syaoran remained motionless as thoughts raced in his mind. What just happened? Did the innocent-looking angel just called him a name? He must have pushed his limit on her patience...

"_Admit it"_ a little voice inside his head talked to Syaoran. _"Admit it why you became angry at the first place... he was just hugging the man. You? You were jealous..."_

Syaoran snapped out of his trance, somewhat clueless on what went on. The events were totally unexpected. He never knew that Sakura Kinomoto, the meek and shy cleaner will be able to stand up for herself.

What happened, anyway? Why did he give so much attention on the small fact that Sakura was hugging a guy. What did he care? Knowing him, he won't even give a simple glance if it was someone else and just took that darned folder from Meilin's desk. But no...he made too much of a deal out of the tiny issue

"_You? You were jealous"_ the little voice whispered again. Syaoran was quiet when he heard Meilin moved from her spot.

"How dare you, Syaoran" she muttered. Funny on how he winced with Meilin's sharp and low voice. "What you did was unforgivable"

Meilin waited for a response, but didn't get one. "The poor girl. Your words...your insults..."

She sighed. "What happened to you? What happened to the Syaoran that I know? It's almost two years years ago, Syaoran! Move on already! If Keira is the reason for this behavior then you should—"

"Keira has nothing to do with this!!" he yelled at Meilin, cutting her off.

"Well, whatever the reason is...Syaoran, you are turning horrible" she mumbled.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He feels so guilty and down...his superiority crushed. He feels pathetic for feeling this towards an argument with just a maid. Again, what had caused him to be so mad at the first place?

Meilin sat on her chair with a crest-fallen expression on her face.

"Syaoran... you went too far. That's all I can say. Sakura has good intentions as to why she's working hard for you. She doesn't want to get fired and trying her best to please you. She loves her brother...that's why she's putting up with your attitude"

"But today, I can say that she had enough. And to tell you the truth, I think you deserve every single blow that she gave you" she calmly stated.

"But Meilin. I was just—mad because instead of doing what I told her, she was there, hugging that man and—" Syaoran explained and for the first time, without yelling. It's like he's talking to a bigger sister.

"Hugging the man" Meiling repeated. "What's wrong with hugging a man? She told you. They are good friends and as far as I know, she apologized for that matter. You on the other hand remained unmoved and continued insulting her"

"I honestly don't know what came over me..." he murmured.

"So it all just started with Sakura embracing... what's his name—Yukito?"

The silence from Syaoran answered Meilin question. "What's wrong with that? And why did you even care? Usually, you'd just walk in here, glare at them and get the stupid folder... but you did something else. What's going on?"

The little voice appeared again _"You? You were jealous" _Syaoran shook his head violently, another batch of anger building up.

Syaoran looked at Meilin to find her slowly smirking. "I think I know now"

He curled his hand to a fist. "Meilin. Whatever you're thinking, that's not it" he growled.

Meiling laughed. "Why? What am I thinking, Syaoran?"

"_You? You were jealous"_

"Answer my question, Syaoran"

"_You were jealous"_

"Aarrgh! You and that stupid voice!! I am not jealous!" he annoyingly blurted out and stepped inside his office and quickly slammed the door, leaving the giggling Meilin

'He just confirmed my speculation' his cousin thought to herself.

ooo

Sakura hurt and crying went down to the ground floor, submitted her apron and walked out of the huge corporation, hatred and pain on her eyes. She was slightly surprised to herself though. The courage, the determination to stand up for herself...and even her words.

"I just called my boss a b-b-bas—"she can't say it again.

"Oh God" she silently prayed. "Please let him have a change of heart and not fire me"

She's walking home, tears dropping from her eyes as she battled with her emotions inside.

"He went too far... I didn't mean to— I'm sorry. He dragged Touya in the argument and I—" she talked to herself, not caring on the looks other passerby's give her.

"I just lost control and I— I said something I now regret... I would get fired. I just know it..."

After several minutes of walking, she finally reached her small house and went inside to find a sleeping Touya on the couch, all alone in the house.

She closed the door, kneeled down beside her brother and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Touya if ever I lose my job. I'm so sorry. It's just that he said that you will be worthless someday and that just angered me that I—"

Sakura gave out a long sigh. "I should have just ignored him..."

"I should have just ignored him" she repeated and laid down beside Touya. Before she knew it, she fell asleep, feeling troubled and miserable.

ooo

It was a glorious Wednesday and outside, the sun is radiantly shining. The streets were crowded with cheerful people, ready to go to work.

But Sakura is scared half to death to the coming aftermath of the whole event yesterday.

She put on her apron and anxiously waited for the elevator to reach the 20th floor. She was actually thankful for Tomoyo came to her house and she got the chance to let out her feelings. But what's the use of feeling better if Sakura know that she will be fired today?

She looked at her little watch and saw that her time for Mr. Li is not yet due in five minutes. The idea to go in Meilin's office struck her. She came to her door and knocked, hoping that she's there.

When the sound "it's open, just come in" traveled to Sakura's ears, she jumped in joy. She slowly opened the door, now scared of the possibility that her boss might be with Meilin. She peeked in her head and saw Meilin drinking coffee on her table.

"Meilin? Can I come in here first before I go to –gulps– Mr. Li's room?"

Meilin had to stifle a laugh. "Sure"

Sakura approached her with a nervous smile.

"I can guess that you are scared"

Sakura nodded her head animatedly. "So scared. I mean... I just called him a– a— you know and he's my boss. Oh, Meilin. What can I do? He must hate me so much right now and nothing else can give him pleasure than to fire me and make sure that me and my brother starve"

"Oh Sakura. You exaggerate. I don't think he would do that"

Sakura looked at Meilin as if she's crazy. She is so sure that her boss is capable of doing that.

"Tell you what Sakura. I'll let you work for me today to save you from the wrath of my cousin"

Sakura's eyes grew large. "You would do that? Oh thank you so much! I owe you, Meilin"

"It's the least thing I could do" then Meilin's eyes softened. "What Syaoran did yesterday was— really heartbreaking. So as his relative, I want to apologize for what he did. He's really an idiot"

Sakura's heart swelled. How lucky she is to have Meilin as a friend... well— as a good boss.

"It's alright" she answered. "Now, Ms. Meilin. What can I do for you?"

"You can start with sorting out the papers that Yukito brought here yesterday"

Sakura saw that Meilin have her own Stock room too... well of course since she's the vice-president of the Li. Corp.

She was about to enter it when she heard Meilin's voice. "And Sakura? After lunch break, you can go home and maybe bring your brother somewhere since I know that Syaoran won't give you the day off tomorrow"

Sakura looked at Meilin with gratitude and understanding it, Meilin just smiled gently.

ooo

"Meilin? Is Kinomoto here?" Syaoran asked his cousin as he stepped in Meilin's warm office.

"She was awhile ago but I sent her home" was her cold reply to Syaoran.

"Look... you haven't talked to me this whole day and—"

"So you actually think I would talk to you after what you've done to Sakura yesterday" she mumbled.

"Well, what do you care anyway? She's my cleaner and you don't even have to have any connections with her. What's your deal?" Syaoran sharply questioned.

"You are hopeless" Meiling sighed. "Friend or not, employee or employer, you were terribly rude and anyone with a heart will feel sorry for your 'cleaner'"

"Fine...fine. I feel bad already... don't make it worse. This morning, I wasn't able to concentrate on my work. Half of me is thinking about you and the other half is wondering on where in the world Kinomoto is..." he whispered.

"Meilin...forgive me? As your old cousin?"

"Why are you asking my forgiveness? I'm not mad at you, I was just disappointed on the Syaoran I'm seeing. But there is one girl out there who really deserves an apology from you"

"No way! Do you want me to apologize to her? To Kinomoto?" he unbelievably asked.

"Do you want to feel better or not? And mind you, when you apologize, make it sincere you cold-hearted beast"

After several seconds, Syaoran gave out a frustrated groan and reentered his office.

ooo

'I can't believe I'm doing this. It's 12:30 in the afternoon and I'm not working nor eating but trying to look for Kinomoto to say sorry. Screw this dumb conscience' he furiously thought.

He walked in the third store that he had tried and decided to look around. Meilin told him that Sakura might have brought Touya somewhere to eat or buy a gift or something. She also suggested that he wait until evening so that he can be sure that she's available at her house.

But surprisingly, his guilt is killing him and he had the sudden urge to just look for her since he can't even work properly on the forms he's supposedly signing right now. He kept on sighing, thinking on how much he cares over this small matter. Maybe if he was the _old _Syaoran then he won't wonder why he's acting like this.

But he knows that he changed....why on earth is he switching back?...

He was on an aisle, looking at names and brands of necessities for his home when he heard a soft voice that he is so familiar with.

"I'm so sorry, Touya. But I can't afford that racing track that you wanted. It's just too much. Maybe I can save up and buy it for you on Christmas?" he heard.

He walked up and went to the next aisle to see Sakura, kneeling down and holding her little brother who is wiping his eyes, apparently sad on not getting what he wants.

"We'll just pick another one ok?"

Syaoran saw the dark-haired boy just groan and nodded and as Sakura stood up, he decided to approach her as silent as he could. He took hold of her wrist, turning her around and somehow had to resist on not looking at her eyes.

"What the—? Oh!" she gasped.

"Mr. Li?" she then gulped.

For awhile, the two faced each other, as if searching the right words to say. The beating of her heart became faster at the thought of her boss still clutching her hand.

"Mr. Li?" she started . "I-I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday...I was just....I— went out of cont—"

But he cut her off. "No. I want to apologize for that. It wasn't your fault. As Meilin said, I was... I was horrible. I— I guess I just got carried a-away" he stuttered, obviously not used in apologizing _sincerely_.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded on what's taking place. 'Wow...is he actually saying sorry?'.

After a minute, she found her voice. "But I'm so sorry too. I shouldn't talk to you like that since you are my boss".

Then she shifted her gaze on his eyes, feeling a strong jolt on her stomach. "Y-you won't fire me... will you, sir?"

"No. Of course not" was his emotionless response. He then saw the relief that crossed Sakura's eyes. He let go of her hand and looked at the tearing-up boy that is holding on at the hem of Sakura's shirt.

"So this is—Touya?"

Sakura nodded as Touya watched them with puzzled looks. "Yes...he's my brother"

"What's wrong with him? Why is he crying?" he decided to pry.

Sakura wanted to keep quiet and keep the little information to herself when her brother spoke.

"I want this toy for my birthday but Sakura can't buy it for me. She said it costs too much" he cutely answered the question.

Sakura turned red with embarrassment. For awhile, Syaoran stood there as if thinking. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"Show me where it is" he ordered Touya. The little boy lightened up and shamelessly took hold of Syaoran's hand, a complete stranger and led him on the next aisle. Sakura blindly followed, trying to figure out what her boss is doing.

Touya then pointed on a huge box on the car section and Syaoran saw a huge race track with small cars at the far left of the carton. He picked it up and saw the picture on the back. It really is a cool-looking toy for someone in Touya's age. Syaoran looked at the bottom and saw the price: $60. 75. (A/n: sorri I don't kno the money values on HK)

Syaoran looked at the little boy and saw the forlorn look on his face. He took the toy and started walking.

"Come on" Syaoran muttered to Touya. The birthday boy followed Syaoran, not fully aware on what's occuring. They neared a counter but before Syaoran can go any step closer to the cashier, Sakura pulled him back.

"Er— Mr. Li? What are you doing?" Sakura shyly asked.

"I'm buying this toy for your brother. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, sir. You don't have to. I mean... I—"

"Just let me do it" he commanded, sounding so superior again. "Just look at it as a sign of apology"

"But! You already said sorry. I think that it's already enough and I—"

He once again cut it off. "Your brother likes this. There's nothing wrong with me buying him a simple gift, is there?"

Then Sakura could have sworn that he saw her boss' eyes softened. But if it did, it was long gone and his voice remained cold as usual. "Besides... he was just a kid and I already said something terrible about him. So please. Just let me buy this thing as his birthday present from me"

She felt so speechless. Sakura then just brought Touya at the other side of the counter, waiting for Syaoran.

"He's your boss? He is so lucky that he is rich. He bought that toy for himself" Touya murmured to Sakura.

His older sister just giggled, watching the adorable reaction of Touya, thinking that Syaoran will buy the track for him, a 25-year old man to play with.

"Here you go" Syaoran gave the kid the plastic in which the track is in.

"What!? It's for me!?" Touya questioned with bulging eyes.

"Yes, Touya. Mr. Li bought that for you. That's his birthday gift" Sakura giggled.

"Wow! Thank you so much, Mr. Li! You are so nice!!" he exclaimed.

Touya went on one of the tables and pulled out the toy with ecstacy on his eyes, looking at the picture at the back, leaving the two alone.

"I don't know how to thank you, sir" Sakura whispered, tears again springing on her eyes.

"Then don't. Don't feel that you owe me or something because I just did it for your brother. After all, it is his birthday tomorrow, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess you will be going to your work now. I'm so sorry that I didn't even present myself in your office, sir. It's just that I was scared and—"

He once again interjected, slightly annoying Sakura. "Will you just cut out the sorry's? It's irritating. And whoever said I'm going back to work? I'll take your brother out somewhere whether you like it or not"

He left her to get Touya and as Sakura stood there, rooted on her spot, unbelieving of what she's actually hearing. ... _again_, he could have sworn that Mr. Li's eyes glistened for a moment.

'Even for just half a second...he looked quite excited' Sakura thought to herself, utterly bewildered.

ooo

Syaoran and Touya are walking together as Sakura slowly followed behind them, looking around on the new surrounding that she never saw before. Shops everywhere and sophisticated-looking people wearing fashioned outfits.

She looked down on her own body and saw her old jeans and slight loose blouse and somehow, felt a little ashamed. The place is clean unlike the usual trash that she sees on the roads near her home.

They are in an opened area plaza. People's chatter are everywhere, excited squeals from children are also dominating the air. Sakura wondered where all the kids are. Her question was answered as Syaoran and Touya stopped on a gigantic dome and on top, there is a large sign that says: 'Dreamland'.

Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran's plan dawned on her. But her eyes are nothing compared to the dancing eyes of little Touya, itching to go inside this building that never in his life he entered before.

Arcades sounds blared in Sakura's ears as they stepped in. Apparently, her boss paid for her, his and Touya's entrance. Touya's eyes popped out as he saw game booths and toy prices, rides such as ponies, cars, planes and boats. Also he jumped from the ground when he saw a mini, built-inside coaster especially made for kids like him.

"I can't believe I'm in here" Touya told Sakura. "Are we dreaming?"

"No, Touya. Mr. Li actually bought you here" she laughed.

Touya was about to say thank you when Syaoran stopped him. "Thank me later. Right now, go and have fun. You just show that little paper around your wrist and they will let you do whatever you want to do and let you ride whatever you want to ride. If you need us, we are back here" he explained. For Sakura, it still sounded so professional as if he's talking to some client.

Syaoran then found Sakura sitting on a yellow bench with a dreamy look on her face and joined her.

"Sir? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know..." Syaoran shook his head.

"Well, whatever the reason is, thank you so, so much. Just look at Touya. He never looked so excited before"

Syaoran just stayed quiet. After awhile, "You really love your brother, don't you?"

"Oh yes, sir. My world revolves around him. I'm the one who raised him so I'm like his mother and the sister at the same time"

"You are 24. He is what? Eight? How's that?"

"I was born when my parents are still young sir. And after many years of marriage, they had Touya, causing my mother to die"

"Oh" was all he can mutter. He then stood up. After several minutes, he came back holding two cones of ice cream.

"Here" he told Sakura. "Take it"

Sakura took it from him but was too surprised to do anything with it.

"What?! I—?"

"Just eat it, for goodness sake! Don't you take anything without having to argue with it first?" he growled.

Sakura just stayed quiet and started licking the ice cream, fuming on how stubborn her boss can be.

ooo

Touya is munching on a hotdog on stick that Syaoran bought for him. They are all sitting on the long, yellow bench. Sakura watched with soft eyes how her brother is having so much fun that she wasn't able to give him since his birth. He took a big bite on the long hotdog, chewed it, swallowed it then took a sip of soda.

"Are we going home now?" Touya sadly questioned his two guardians.

"Do _you _want to go home now?" Syaoran asked back.

"No. I still haven't played the booth games! I want to get the price! The big giraffe, the gray shark, the balloon, the tiger and the lion dolls and the big ball and the---"

"Okay, okay, Touya! Calm down" Sakura laughed.

"Mr. Li? Can you help me win them all?"

For awhile, Sakura thought that he was about to say no. After all, it is childish and Syaoran is not the type of person who will play with an eight-year old kid.

But to her amazement, he just took hold of Touya's hand and nodded.

'What the heck is going on with my boss?' Sakura wondered to herself, her eyebrows screwed with confusion

ooo

Finally! Finally, Sakura saw the two men that she went out with. But they were barely recognizable as they approached her with huge stuff toys on both their arms. Humongous toys such as the monkey, the koala bear, fish and other animals that Touya was talking about just an hour ago.

Touya ran to the bench, dumped all the toys beside her and jumped on her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Sakura! Thank you so much!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Mr. Li said that he won't be able to take me here if you didn't allow me too"

Sakura looked at Syaoran and he just cast his gaze on something else, somewhat embarrassed on the white lie that he told the kid.

She waited for him to look back and when he did, she smile so beautifully that he can't help but gulp. Pushing away the thought and trying hard to resist the urge to stare at her, he started walking.

"It's getting late. We have to head back. That's alright, right Touya?"

Touya nodded, feeling swell and soaring inside. As they walked back to Syaoran's car, all three were quiet. Even Touya's blabber was gone. Then when Syaoran opened the door for the boy to hop in, Touya just put down the toys on the seat and stepped out of the car, standing in front of Syaoran.

"Touya... come on, go in" Syaoran said.

But as a reply, Touya hugged Syaoran's leg so tight that he winced.

"Thank you so so so so much, Mr. Li!" he sobbed on his pants. "This is the best day of my life! I will never forget you or this day that you took me to the big building and let me play all afternoon! Thank you! Thank you! It was so much fun and there are so many toys! And the popcorn and hotdog and even that soda! Everything! It was so great and I just—"

"Sssh..." Syaoran just hushed him and patted Touya's back. He let go of Syaoran's legs and continued to cutely sniff. Sakura let him sit on her lap as they sat in front of the mustang car. (A/n: sorry, I just love that car)

Home at last when Syaoran drove down the familiar road. Sakura tried to wake Touya up that fell asleep for she can't carry him all the way inside the house with her small figure.

"Touya...Touya" she gently whispered, unaware that her boss is watching her.

"Touya, baby. Come on, wake up. We're home"

But Touya remained motionless as Syaoran spoke up. "No, don't. Don't wake him up. I'll carry him. That's just rude, waking up someone who's fast asleep" he said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. How come his words are just plain sweet and kind but his voice is still cold and unfeeling like usual? It's like there's two of him. He is so hard to understand. His eyes are sometimes warm...even for just a moment. And for today, she even saw that he was excited to bring Touya to that 'Dreamland' place. But his face remains stoned and emotionless...

How's that?...

"Kinomoto" Syaoran woke her up from her thoughts. "Can you give me Touya so I can carry him home? I've been asking you for a minute now"

"Oh. Oh. Right" she then handed him Touya as she grabbed all his new prices and toys including that huge race track that Syaoran bought for him.

She opened their door and Syaoran settled Touya on the couch and stood up. For a couple of seconds, Syaoran was just gazing at the small little boy Sakura then walked him towards the door with a red tint on her face.

"Mr. Li? What can I do to pay you back? Touya was so happy and so satisfied with today that I just feel so glad that you took him out. Sir, just tell me what you need and I promise that I will—"

But she stopped short as his face inched closer to hers. She looked at her boss' amber eyes only to see them staring at her lips. She blushed at the thought, her body getting hot by the second. Syaoran feels so drawn... somehow, he feels that he'll just have to kiss those lips and—!

Syaoran suddenly snapped his head back, with a terrified look on his face as if waking up from a nightmare. Luckily, Sakura didn't notice for she was looking down, awfully embarrassed on what _almost_ happened.

"Just go to work tomorrow and it would be best that you won't mention this day to anyone" he suggested and walked to her car. He was about to close the car door when he peeked out his head.

"Tell your brother I said 'Happy birthday'. See you, Kinomoto" and he zoomed off.

Her eyes softens and her heart just melts when she thinks of the what Syaoran did for today. He may be cold and emotionless all the time. But he just did something that neither Sakura nor Touya can ever forget.

Sakura stayed by the door, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. She stood there, still gazing at the disappearing figure of Syaoran's car.

'Oh God... there's no point denying it now...'

* * *

i hope you people like this. mann...if only i can fast forward to the SS parts already, i will. but we have to take it slow bcuz when did u see a cold and serious guy change in just a few days? we have to stay realistic here. but i hope that you will keep reading this story and never abandon it. i owe you guys so much. if u dont like it, tell me on how i can improve it. thanx 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	5. Past and Friendliness

hello again! first of all, thank you so much for all the reviews that u gave me! im so happy once again. next, i want to say sorry for some grammar mistakes last chapter. sorry that i typed the story when i was on a bad mood cuz i just got in trouble. i kno now that writing when u dont have the right feeling is wrong. the result will be bad. sorry!

here it goes. and if u wanna kno why Syaoran is soo cold, the explanation is in this chap.

* * *

**Then She Happened**

Sakura rolled and tossed herself on the small but comfy bed that she's laying on. Two hours ago, she collapsed on that bed, worn out but happy at the same time. But within those two hours of shutting her eyes and trying to fall in a deep slumber, sleep didn't welcome her.

Finally, she had enough. She sat up on the bed and clicked on the little lamp beside her, illuminating the dark room that she and Touya share. She looked on her left to see her younger brother, his eyes closed, breathing lightly with a small smile on his lips. Apparently, Touya meant what he said about not forgetting this day.

Then Sakura started thinking. Surely, she would never forget this day too...ever. Not only did she see with her two eyes that her beloved brother was so glad and satisfied, she also saw a different side of the person she thought was only mean and evil—Mr. Li.

A smile crept up to her face as events of the day flooded her mind. How she was surprised when he took hold of her wrist, turning her around. And what's more? Syaoran apologized for what he did yesterday, about insulting her and Touya.

Then she recalled that when her brother showed her boss the toy that costs way too much, he bought it for him as a birthday gift...something that Sakura will never, never expect. The smile broadened when she thought of the place where he took them.

'What's that place again?...oh! It's _Dreamland_' she thought to herself. Her heart softened as she remembered how Touya's eyes lightened up and literally danced when he saw the toys, the rides and the food. She thought of the ice cream cone that Syaoran bought for her, how he lied about Sakura being the cause of the celebration, how he helped Touya to win the booth game prices...and most of all, when the night came, she relived the part when...

...they almost kissed...

Goose bumps appeared on her light skin as the thought of kissing the most handsome man that she ever met traveled on her brains. To kiss those full lips and taste his essence...

The room is quiet but the strong and fast beating of her heart blared loudly on her ears as her face turned red and hot. She once again clutched her chest like she did earlier this evening as tears welled up on her eyes.

"There's no point denying it now..." she whispered weakly as a lone tear shyly crawled down her cheek.

Why is she crying, you ask? Because she knows the cold, hard truth.

"Someone like him will never in his life return the feelings of a measly cleaner like me" she talked to the wind, her heart wrenching for the very first time.

ooo

"Are you sure that it _was _really Mr. Li that brought you there? Are you positive that he wasn't anyone else when he bought that toy for your brother?" Tomoyo asked Sakura for the third time the next morning, as they walked the crowded halls of the ground floor.

"Unfortunately, it was him. Somehow I wish that it didn't happen" she mumbled.

"Okay. That's it. Something's up and you are not telling me. You have been answering my questions as if the results of Mr. Li's good deed is something terrible. Which is not since you said it yourself that Touya was so excited and grateful to him. What is wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo worriedly questioned her friend.

They saw Nana, busy talking on the phone so they just smiled at the dear, old lady and Nana gave them their aprons. They slipped it on and started walking again to their destinations.

"You have to tell me now, Sakura. Come on. I'm your very bestfriend and you know you can trust me with anything" she warmly told Sakura.

Sakura gave out a sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you". And she took in a deep breath. "What he did for Touya was so sweet. And you know that I love my brother so much that his happiness are mine too... and when Mr. Li did that and I saw how my brother was just crying on his legs, thanking him... I just felt—"

Understanding swept over Tomoyo's eyes as she got what her bestfriend's trying to say. "You felt attracted to him, didn't you?"

Sakura nodded her head, confessing. "But it's not only an attraction...it's— honestly, I don't know what it is" she once again sighed.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo started and went closer to her. "Please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt"

Then Tomoyo got excited. "Tell me all the details later at lunch! I'm excited to know!"

Sakura just smiled and hugged Tomoyo, thanking God for sending her in Sakura's life. But felt guilty of not telling her about the 'breathing on each other's face'... or another word, 'almost brushing of lips'.

Tomoyo broke the hug, saying that she'll be late for her work for the day and waved goodbye.

Sakura too noticed that her time will start soon and might as well hurry in getting herself in the elevator. When she reached the 20th floor and found herself in front of the huge doors of her boss, her heart started thumping wildly again.

"Forget about it...forget about it... forget about it" she repeated to herself as images of Syaoran and the almost kissing scene kept reappearing on her mind.

She drew in a breath and was about to knock when all of a sudden the door opened, seeing Syaoran face to face with her knuckles up ready to tap the wooden door.

She hurriedly put down her curled up fist and just stared at her boss, feeling her insides lurch.

Syaoran was about to say something but then closed his mouth again. Sakura watched with amusement as Syaoran tried to think of something to say.

But apparently not able to think of anything, "Excuse me" was the only thing that Syaoran can mutter. Sakura stepped out of the way and let him walk pass her. She continued to gaze at him as he walked in on the same elevator that she used.

Sakura shut the door once she's inside Syaoran's office. Catching Meilin's door in her eyes, she decided to go and have a little chat since her boss haven't given her any task yet.

"Meilin?" she quietly spoke.

"Sakura? Hi" she greeted.

"Hello" Sakura greeted back. "Are you busy? Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'm just having coffee and to tell you the truth, I don't plan on working for maybe thirty minutes more. And don't tell my cousin that" Meilin laughed.

"Don't worry...your secrets are safe with me" Sakura replied.

"Oh. Like _your_ secrets are safe with _me"_ she teased, causing the bashful Sakura to blush.

"Anyway, what happened yesterday!?" Meilin excitedly asked. "My cousin went out to look for you during lunch and never returned home until dark!"

"Uhm...you see— he kinda um...took my brother out and brought him to this place—Dreamland and brought us home. Yeah. That's what happened" she stuttered too quickly.

"You might want to run that over me again. I didn't quite understand" Meilin said with her eyebrows wriggling.

Sakura gulped in a huge amount of air. "I'll tell you. I'm safe in your hands right?"

Meiling nodded vigorously, obviously excited to hear the juicy details.

So Sakura lunged in on a story, giving Meilin the blow by blow detail. Of course, deleting that romantic part...(cough cough)

"Wow" was Meilin's only word after hearing the full story.

"I totally agree with you" Sakura nodded. "It baffled me to insanity on how he's capable of doing what he did. It's like not— normal"

"True, true"

"I mean, you saw him behave these past few days with me. He's always cold and mean to me but then yesterday, he even bought me a sundae cone and even—"

"He bought you a sundae cone!?"

"Well...yeah" Sakura looked down.

For a whole minute, Meilin is quiet. "So I guess he's still the old Syaoran I know"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, definitely confused.

"One thing I know and love about Syaoran is his very soft spot with children. He loves 'em. Heck, he gets in trouble when we were younger because he spent so much money on little children he doesn't even know"

"That's so adorable" Sakura blurted out before catching herself. "But it seems so— just not him. His emotionless face, his cold voice, it's like he's shutting everything and everyone out. So the part about him having a strong love for kids is just—wrong" Sakura screwed her eyebrows.

"That's right. But he wasn't like this before" Meilin murmured.

"Huh?"

"Syaoran will kill me when he finds out that I told you this... But since you saw the other part of him, I think you ought to know"

"Meilin...what on earth are you talking about?" she inquired as Meilin stood up, got a picture from one of her frame set and handed it to Sakura.

"Look at Syaoran's smiling face... isn't he just so handsome?" Meilin softly talked to her.

"Yes... handsome alright"

"Well, if you met Syaoran two years ago, that's the face you will see everyday" she silently told her.

Sakura just looked at Meilin in puzzlement.

"The person you are seeing right now as your boss is not the person he was two years ago. Before, Syaoran's always smiling, always laughing, cracking jokes, warm to people and is actually one of the most romantic people I know" Meilin informed the unbelieving girl.

"Are you serious?" she weakly asked, having a hard time taking all in the new information.

"Yes. No lying and exaggerating here, Sakura. To tell you the truth, if he's not my cousin I just know that I will fall head over heels for him. I'm sure that I will love him so much"

"When he's excited, he jumps around the house instead of walking. When he's happy, you can hear his voice from the shower, singing at the top of his lungs. He picks me and carries me when he's hyper and toss me on the couch. He steals my toast in the morning when he's too lazy to get one for himself" Meilin continued to tell Sakura.

Sakura just sat there, frozen on her spot and forcing herself to believe what Meilin is saying.

"He's one amazing person and cousin. When I was down, he makes funny faces to make me laugh. Yes, even though we are already in early twenties. If he's depressed, he'll keep it down so that nobody else will carry his burdens. He loves everyone and life so much that I could have sworn that he can't ask for more"

"Go on" Sakura urged.

"He's got the money, the looks, the fame and almost everything. Except love. Then he got it! He did but..." Meilin drifted off.

"But?" Sakura insisted.

"They were about to marry almost two years ago but..."

"But!?" Sakura almost squealed, trying to suppress the suspense in her.

"But she left him on the altar all alone, waiting for his bride that never showed up" Meilin unhappily explained as she stood up and got another picture.

"That's her"

Sakura looked at the picture of a beautiful girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. The same girl that has her arms around Syaoran that she saw on the picture that day when she was looking around.

"She's beautiful" Sakura commented.

"True" then Meilin's voice deepened. "But she's a traitorous monster"

"What happened?"

"She was just a maid at the Li household. Syaoran fell for her since he thought that she was beautiful, hard-working and kind. The family never got anything against her, although she was just a maid. Nobody cared and were even happy that Syaoran found love"

Sakura's curiosity aroused.

"But Syaoran's money, fame and all the glory that she got from her boyfriend got into her head... and little by little, the angel turned to a demon. Unfortunately, Syaoran was ignorant to all of this"

The auburn-haired girl listened intently.

"He just found out when she didn't show up to their own wedding. Someone got a message and announced to everyone that Syaoran's fiance ran off with Syaoran's bestfriend"

"Ouch" Sakura whispered to herself. "Poor Mr. Li. That must have hurt him so bad"

"It did. The result of that? Look at him now...hating life like it's something horrible. He drowned himself at work, trying to forget about her and to get over his wounds. But I'm telling you, he loved her so, so much that just guess how hard it was for him"

Sakura sighed. See? See the reason why she's so scared of love? This four letter word can cause so much heartaches and pains that someone can just wish to die. Nope! No way will she ever fall in love! She's too scared. She already told that to herself. She have Touya and her father...that's enough.

"What's her name, Meilin? If you don't mind me asking" Sakura politely asked, not wanting to pry.

"Her name? Keira Shing" Meilin answered.

The two ladies were silent when Syaoran suddenly opened the door, startling both of them and causing Sakura to put the picture that she's holding face down on Meilin's desk.

"I knew you were here" Syaoran directed to Sakura. "A lot of papers came yesterday and since you weren't there, they are all piled incorrectly and waiting for you to sort them out"

Sakura just smiled at her boss. "I'll do it right away, sir"

Sakura left the room and Syaoran turned to his cousin. "Why is she so happy?"

"Maybe just thankful that you didn't fire her" was Meilin response. After awhile...

"Syaoran...you did the right thing about not taking her job. She needs it" she warmly stated.

Syaoran just nodded and closed the door gently.

'My dear old cousin... he's coming back'

ooo

Sakura is caught up on her task but her mind is also caught up with thoughts about her conversation with Meilin this morning.

She just can't believe it. Syaoran Li? The rumored man that is always scary, evil and fires people just because they did what they are told was a happy-go-lucky man? Not to mention that Meilin said he's the most romantic guy she knows!

What the heck?

Then a remark from Syaoran came back to her.

"_Maids don't give hugs to people without any reason. Maids flirt. That's what all low-class people are good at since they don't have anything better to do. They are pathetic..." _

'So maybe that's why he hates maids... and during that argument, all his anger for Keira being pent up, he put it onto me...' she concluded.

Sakura sighed. Maybe it's good not to know things. Because if you know things, you feel the burden and you won't be able to help it but feel sorry and feel determine to help the person in need. And being the good girl that she is, she wants to help out.

'But what can a person like me do?' she thought, being depressed.

Sakura's eyes softened. She somehow wants to just touch her boss' cheeks and tell him that the world is not awful, to tell him that everything will be alright because there would be someone else out there that rightfully belongs to him.

Sakura saddened. _Oh, how she dreams that it would be her_

As she sorted out the files, her mind is flying. She can now understand the cold shoulder that Syaoran gives to everyone. Sakura even thought that if that bizarre situation happen to her, she will just die and shut herself off to everyone. Right now, all her anger for the Li Corp.'s president are melting away. Right now all she can just think of is the desire to comfort him. Weird she knows but...

And one more thing on her mind, how crazy that Keira Shing is...

If everything that Meilin said about the old Syaoran is true, then who in their right minds will let go of him. Sakura scoffed.

"If that was me, I'd wrap my arms around him and never let him go anywhere without me" she blushed.

Sakura then started daydreaming...

'A romantic Mr. Li? Wow... he would be giving hugs, giving kisses to that lucky girl. He'd embrace her from behind and inhale the sweet scent of her hair. Then he'll take her moonlight walks on the beach with their hands entwined...'

"Well, daydreaming is the only thing I can do about him" she whispered...rather _too_ loudly.

"About who, Kinomoto?" a voice shook her with shock.

"Oh God!" Sakura breathed out. "Oh! You scared me sir" she unknowingly complained.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought that I heard voices and came here then you were talking to yourself. Are you alright?" Syaoran asked dryly. ( dryly but he still asked!)

Sakura, embarrassed of the fact that he caught her talking to the air just shifted her gaze a the ground. Plus the fact that she mentioned something about 'him'.

"So who were you talking about?" Syaoran professionally inquired.

"Oh nothing! I mean—no one. I was just—remembering something that uhh— Tomoyo said!" she replied cheerfully, her voice unusually high.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you say"

"Well I came here just to ask you something...let's say a favor" he spoke quietly, not being used in asking a favor.

"Oh, really!? Sure. Anything, sir" our little Sakura enthusiastically agreed.

"You see...Meilin and I are working here even for the break and she and I were wondering that since it's almost twelve, can you buy us food when you come back from your lunch?"

"Oh. Alright, sir"

"Here's our money and we both want the tempura meal from that sushi place across the building"

Sakura got the money, just nodded and smiled.

Syaoran hesitated but then just mumbled a sharp "thank you" and left her alone.

Sakura giggled as she thought of the amusement that always come over her when her boss can't seem to find the words to say in front of her.

ooo

"So what else happened last night?" Tomoyo asked for the fifth time as they sat on their table and munched their food.

"I already told you"

"Well aside from the fact that he apologized, he bought you an ice cream and he carried your little brother home, I know there is something else" she squealed., making Sakura turn beet red.

"Well--- there is something else"

"Tell me!!!"

"Okay...I was just— telling him that I owe him so much and that I promise that I'll do anything he wants when I saw him—"

"What!?"

"When I saw him inch closer and s-stare at m-my lips" she breathed out.

"Oh. My. Gosh" Tomoyo gasped with huge eyes. "Do you know what this means, Sakura?"

"No" was her clueless reply.

"Maybe he likes y—"

"No, Tomoyo" Sakura cut her off. "Don't continue that you were going to say"

Tomoyo just piped down getting the hint from Sakura's miserable voice.

"Please don't say it. I don't want to think about that. It's just so—impossible. I mean...he is the almighty Syaoran Li from Li Corp and it can't be true that he was going to give me a kiss. Maybe I was just dreaming..." Sakura declared with a lonely voice.

"Sakura... please don't get yourself worked out over him. I will support how you feel for him but if that feeling means you will be sad and worried, then I suggest you stop it"

"You are right, Tomoyo" she sighed.

"Now, let's go!" Tomoyo invited her. "I'll go with you to buy Mr. Li and Ms. Li that tempura meal that they want"

ooo

Sakura is clutching the plastic of food that she's carrying for Mr. Li. She knocked on the door just to be polite and it was answered by an ecstatic Meilin.

"Thank goodness, Sakura! My stomach was grumbling badly and a minute more and it could eat me up"

Sakura handed her the plastic with a smiling face.

"Here, Syaoran" Meilin gave Syaoran his meal. Sakura had to force himself to not smile at the cute Mr. Li, putting aside his work to finally taste the food that he had been denying himself.

"Mmm! Thank you so much, Sakura" Meilin panted, apparently out of breath on swallowing all the food that she's shoving in her mouth.

"Yeah. Thanks" Syaoran surprisingly murmured too. But mind you, it was emotionless as usual.

"Erm—you guys are welcome" Sakura awkwardly stood there. She doesn't know where to go or what to do. Syaoran didn't give her any order yet.

"This thing is good!" Meilin said. "I should have eaten there on that restaurant myself"

"Um—if you don't mind me asking, why did you two have to stay at work? I mean everyone deserves a break" Sakura timidly questioned.

"Because a whole bunch of stupid form came in yesterday while you and Syaoran are gone and we had to work on them right now. They will be due today"

Sakura doesn't get how the corporation goes but just decided to nod and let out a small 'oh'.

"Oh! Where are our manners, Syaoran? We are devouring the food while Sakura's standing there, just watching us. You want to have some? You can share with me" Meilin laughed.

"Oh no! No. I'm fine. Thank you so much, though"

"Kinomoto" Syaoran finally spoke. "Today is the real birthday of your brother right?"

Sakura nodded and heard Syaoran say to Meilin, "Get your gift now, Meilin"

Meilin did as she was told and went to her office. She then handed Sakura a big, wrapped box.

"Here. Give this to your brother and tell him that it came from the beautiful Meilin"

Sakura laughed and was shocked when she heard a small scoff from Syaoran.

"What was that, Syaoran? Hmm?" Meilin sternly looked at him. Syaoran ignored her.

"Kinomoto. You may go home now. Your job is done for the rest of the day. Go to your brother and celebrate"

Sakura got excited but thought of the most logical sense. "I appreciate it sir but Meilin already let me go. Do you think it's alright if I take another one? It's completely fine that I just stay here—"

"I sent you home, didn't I?" Syaoran interjected. "Just go and have fun with Touya. I'm afraid I butted in on your event yesterday"

Sakura can't believe what she's hearing... _he's actually being nice_.

"Alright. Thank you so much, sir" she exclaimed.

She walked from Mr. Li's desk towards the door as thoughts raced her brain. She can take Touya out again.

'Oh how Touya would be surprised and happy that I would be with him on his birthday!' she told herself.

But as she neared the door, she felt her foot trip by some reason and lost balance. Thank God that the wall is within reach and instead of falling on the ground, she found herself kissing the wooden door with an "oof!".

Meilin burst into laughters and Sakura looked back, terribly embarrassed.

"Whoops...sorry---hehe...clumsy me" then in shyness, Sakura just rushed out and slammed the door close.

Meilin stopped laughing but bits of giggles are still heard and a huge smile is still visible. She looked at Syaoran, expecting him to shake his head and whisper the word "stupid" or "pathetic"or something else.

But she heard something from Syaoran that she haven't heard after his almost marriage. A sound that she thought Syaoran forgot to make. He was looking at the spot where Sakura was standing seconds ago with his shoulder slightly shaking.

_He's laughing_

_

* * *

_

done! i hope that its alright. ooh i hope so. school started! mann! but its okay. i did this chappie before school started and only get to update it now. im not promising when i can update the next one. hopefully, soon. anyway, thank you again for ur support and dont forget to review this one ok!?

REVIEW REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	6. Client Problems

i updated! am i a good writer or what? just joking!!! anyway, thanx so much for the review and i just want to say that you all are so appreciated and i love you all! there's a small review-response on the bottom so check it out if ur penname's ther. thankies!

here it goes!

* * *

**Then She Happened**

Meilin was slightly surprised at the sight that's in front of her. It's so unexpected that she's quite taken aback. She lives with Syaoran at home and works with him at their offices and for almost two years now, which is really a long time, she haven't seen him laugh or even smile.

But right now, he's actually chuckling because Sakura tripped on her own foot and unintentionally kissed the door.

Meilin's grin widened as she stared at her cousin. It took awhile before Syaoran's laughter subsided and notice that Meilin is gazing at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she laughed. "It's just that I haven't seen you chuckle in a long time and I— never mind"

"Well... it was funny, wasn't it? I mean, you were giggling too"

"I know, I know. Sakura is one clumsy girl"

Then Meilin started walking towards her own door to resume on her job. But then on a sudden urge, she approached Syaoran and put her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Aww, Syaoran! I'm so glad!" she sighed.

"What are you talking about, Meilin?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all" she smiled and finally walked in on her own office.

Syaoran just sat there, thinking what in the world got Meilin in such a good mood.

ooo

The next morning, Sakura was feeling happy as she walked out of the elevator and entered Meilin's office.

"Good morning, Meilin"

"Morning, Sakura" Meilin sleepily replied.

"Is Mr. Li already here?"

"I think so. But... oh well. Who cares? Stay here and talk to me first" Meilin smiled.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something and start their girly chats when suddenly they heard a muffled yell from Syaoran's room.

"WHAT!?"

Sakura and Meilin looked at each other, quickly stood up and opened the door to see what Syaoran is up to.

"Syaoran?" Meilin started. "What happened to you?"

"Read this letter" he growled to Meilin.

Sakura watched as Meilin's eyes scanned the paper, her eyes going left to right. Then she dropped her hand with a worried expression in her eyes.

"How can they do this? Do they have any idea how hard we worked just to get what Mr. Luigi is asking for?"

"Exactly" Syaoran said with clenched teeth. "First of all, we have been working with this client since last month. We barely eat, we go home late just to meet up with his deadline—"

Then Meilin butted in. "And that deadline is two weeks from now!"

"I know!" Syaoran exclaimed, grabbing the phone. "I'm going to call him right now and ask him what the hell is going on"

Sakura listened and screwed up her eyebrows on what the heck these two are talking about. (A/n: I bet ur confused too...just wait and you'll see. This would be the reason for one of the twists)

"Mr. Luigi please" Syaoran requested. Then finally, he got hold of him.

"Ah, Mr. Luigi" Sakura can tell that he's trying to be calm.

"I got your letter just today and I'm quite confused on your demands. We had a deal that we will look for a land that has your standards! Exactly one and a half hectare in size, which I'm telling you is hard to find these days. Hong Kong is getting crowded with buildings"

Silence for a moment...

"But sir! We already found the land that you wanted and the Li Corp. is currently working on the paper agreements. Right now, a few more touches and the estate that we got for you will rightfully be yours!"

Meilin was nodding her head in agreement of what her cousin is saying. Sakura still stood confused.

Syaoran patiently listened but Sakura noticed that his eyes turned sharp and scary, his temper rising up. After a few seconds, he finally lost it.

"How can you change your mind!? What the— the deadline is in two weeks, Mr. Luigi! In case you are ignorant to this piece of information, it took us this whole month just to locate that damn piece of land that you are itching to get your hands on!"

Meilin gasped. "Syaoran! Don't talk like that! He's our most important client since who knows when!"

Syaoran ignored this.

"It would be fine if what you are asking for is easy to find, Mr. Luigi! But twice the size you are looking for? I don't think we would be able to find an estate as huge as that and what the hell!? It's due in two weeks! Don't you understand? That's simply impossible!"

Meilin nervously played with her fingers as she listened to the ongoing conversation of Syaoran and that Mr. Luigi.

Sakura's trying to think through this. 'So Mr. Luigi is a client that had asked for a land but now he doesn't like what he asked for and asked something else? And the deadline is in two weeks?'

She shook her head. It's too complicated.

"We would be willing to give it a try, to search for this land that you are looking for but you have to be considerate and give us enough time! You do realize that it would be hard to look for a vacant and empty land with thirty thousand square meters in size, right!? So how in the world do you expect us to get a hold of that? You want us to pray for a miracle?"

Syaoran then gave out a huge sigh as the two ladies heard the dial tone instead of the faint voice of Mr. Luigi on the other line.

"What happened?" Meilin squeaked. It took time before Syaoran can answer.

"He said that he doesn't care how we get it as long as we do. And he wants it in two weeks" he explained, his voice quivering with fury.

Meilin read the letter again. "But it says here in this paper that he wants an estate or vacant land with _three_ hectares or more... Syaoran, where can we find a place like that here in Hong Kong?"

"That's what I keep telling to that hard-headed, old man. It's true when he said that there is a place like that here and we can search for that land. But what we need is time"

"Right" Meilin weakly agreed. "Sure, with all our workers on the payables, the contract signing, it can take us less than two days but the search is what's going to take forever"

Syaoran groaned and grasped his hair, frustration evident on his face.

"And you know what else he said, Meilin?"

"What?"

"He said that if we can't handle the job, he'll turn to the other company and never work with us again. Meaning, Li. Corp will just...crumble"

"No" Meilin whispered. "For what does he want that huge of a land anyway?"

"Country club" he responded.

Meilin scoffed. "Just a stupid country club and he's rushing us?"

"Yeah. But as you said, he's the most important client of this corporation and although I hate to admit it, he's the reason behind our success"

"True..." she breathed out. "Then I guess the only thing we can do is give it a try"

"We have to search the whole Hong Kong. And not only that, if we do find something, I have to go there and check the place out" Syaoran basically whined. "That's too much for me"

Then suddenly, his face turned serious and hard. "Let's get to work. No use complaining"

And the two cousins started working on their own terms at two separate rooms.

ooo

Leaving Sakura with no task to do, she stayed in the stock room the whole day. Surely, this is a busy Friday. Syaoran had been calling people non-stop trying to look for that wretched land Mr. Luigi is asking for. He didn't go out for the morning break or neither the lunch break.

Sakura could have sworn that the little grumbling she can hear is her boss' stomach.

"Poor man...working himself to death"

She had asked if he wanted her to get food for him. But he said that she'll waste her time buying it because he won't eat it anyway, saying that he's too busy. She wanted to argue and say that he has to eat something but who is she to care?

Finally, the day is about to end. Sakura was glad. She was stuck in that room the whole time, trying to fix things that she already fixed days ago. She was about to walk out when she heard Meilin.

"Syaoran... I already asked the people if they can stay here and work with you on a Saturday. But they said no. Some were even mad saying that Saturday is not a working day for a decent company"

"Typical of people" he angrily said. "Never depend on those kind. Don't they realize that they will be the one losing their jobs if we don't finish this job? I'll manage this by myself. Who needs them?"

"But Syaoran! You need someone here. What if something happens to you? You haven't eaten anything and what if tomorrow, you grow weak and just collapse? If only I can stay here but I have a meeting and..."

"Stop worrying" he barked. "I'll be fine. Besides, you said it yourself that no one wants to work on a Saturday. You can't force them..."

"But—" Meilin was about to argue when someone interjected her.

"I'll come here to help you sir, if you don't mind"

Meilin lightened up. "Oh you will!? Oh, Sakura...will you please?"

"Sure... if Mr. Li won't mind"

They looked at Syaoran and saw him nodded. "Fine. You'll do. Meet me outside the building tomorrow at 7 am sharp"

"I will, sir" and Sakura walked out of the room since her work is done.

"She's an angel in disguise, do you know that?" Meilin stated with great relief.

"I suppose" was Syaoran's answer.

ooo

Sakura glanced at her watch. Five minutes before seven. She wanted to be early to impress—she shook her head...no— _please _Mr. Li. After all, he is her boss.

Seven on the dot and Mr. Li's black Lexus car pulled in front of the corporation. When he stepped out of the car, Sakura was surprised to see a whole different getup. It made her heart beat wildly and crazily that she could feel that her heart will just jump out of her chest.

She didn't recognize Mr. Li as he slammed his car door close. He looked at Sakura's red face and greeted her a good morning.

"Mr. Li? That's you?"

"Who do you think will go here on a Saturday except you and me?"

"Oh...right"

They went together in the elevator and Sakura had to resist the strong temptation to hug her boss and shower him with kisses.

'He look so hot' she secretly thought to herself.

As they walked out of the getting hot and stuffy elevator, Syaoran led the way to his office as Sakura, being behind gazed at him.

He's wearing jeans, a white shirt and a green polo on top. Nothing different from normal boys but if you get used in seeing Mr. Li wearing that black suit uniform for work, you'd think he's a whole new person right now.

He looks so—teenage-y. Sakura couldn't pry her eyes from him.

"Alright, Kinomoto. First of all, thank you for offering your time just to help me here"

"It's okay, sir"

"Don't worry, you'll get paid. Anyway, last night before I go home I asked for directories about for-sale estates. Here they are. Look for some, ok?" he softly commanded that left Sakura shocked.

"Yes, sir"

She shook her head. 'Wow...he's so nice when you're doing him a favor'

He sat down on his table and started doing phone calls again, taking notes and concentrating really hard.

Hours passed and Sakura had a whole lot of names and phone numbers to call. She was given instructions that only estates that had their actual size are qualified. She did as she was told and now, her papers are full of names.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a grunt and saw Mr. Li clutching his forehead. "Sir, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My head is just hurting. It's noon. Go get yourself something to eat"

"What about you, sir? Aren't you hungry?"

"Will you stop asking about me?. I'm used to not eating. I barely ate last night and I'm alright"

"Well, yes but that's why your head hurts... you have to eat today. I'll get you something. But wait—are you sure that I can leave you here alone?" Sakura remembered what Meilin said about collapsing.

"Yes, I'm fine" he coldly responded. "And don't bother buying food for me because I won't eat anyway...too much job. This is really more important" he stated, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Your health is more important" she lectured like a mom. "Honestly, your job's getting into your head, sir. I'll get you food and you'll eat it even if I have to feed you" and she got out of the room.

She just then realized that what she said was awfully embarrassing and blushed. Back in the room, Syaoran looked up from his writing and analyzed what his cleaner just said.

"Feed me?" then he found himself shaking his head...with a smile.

ooo

Sakura's holding a plastic bag with their food on it but as she opened the door, she found Mr. Li unconscious on his desk.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped and ran towards him.

"He's still breathing. Thank God" she murmured. She stood there, not knowing what to do. If she wake him up, he's just going to start working again.

"He needs rest. I'll bet that he hardly slept last night and he said that he didn't eat. Oh man... this is like taking care of a little boy"

Her eyes fell on the sofa. Maybe she can put him there and give him a break for awhile. She calculated if she can carry him. She can't! But she wanted to try. Poor guy...he's going to die working.

Sakura bended down and put his arms around her shoulder. But in doing so, she got all hot and red. But she tried to ignore this emotion and just stood up, taking half of Syaoran with her. She blushed of the thought that her boss' body is molded onto her. She prayed that he will remain motionless...and he did when she practically dragged him to the sofa.

"Just a few more steps" she muttered as Syaoran's arms are all around her. Two more steps and she's almost there. But one thing happened. One thing that Sakura is _so _good at: she tripped.

"Aaah!" she fell on the sofa... _with_ Syaoran on top of her. She gulped. 'No, no, no, no, no'

Her brains were racing. What if Mr. Li woke up? What will he think? What will happen? Will she get fired? What if someone come barging in?

Sakura tried to squirm out but he's too heavy. She can't even move. He's crushing her. Funny how she feels that no one's even on top of her. She feels so light and flying as she stared at her boss' face.

He looks so peaceful unlike when he's awake. He's breathing lightly and an inch away from her. Sakura turned scarlet as different thoughts popped in her mind. She never felt a crush for anyone before. Her first was Syaoran...and there he is, sleeping on top of her.

Sakura gazed at his well-chiseled face and if only she can move her hands, she will really touch his face to feel how smooth it is. Seconds passed and the beating of her own heart is the only thing she can hear...

'Aaah!' her mind screamed. 'This can't happen!'

And as on cue, Syaoran moved, giving Sakura the chance to fall from the sofa.

'Whew! Thank goodness' as she scrubbed her aching butt. Then Sakura kneeled and continued watching her boss sleep.

'He's so cute' she smiled. And there, she got what she was wishing for. She raised her hand to caress his face.

"Don't worry, Mr. Li...everything will be alright" she mumbled. "Things will turn out right. Life is not horrible. Don't drown yourself with work... life is fun when you think about it. Please don't lose hope"

Then she saddened. "You'll find her"

He moaned and rolled on the couch. "K-Keir-ra?"

Sakura's eyes welled up with lonely tears. 'So he still loves her, doesn't he?'

But before she can get any more depressed, Syaoran's stomach grumbled, causing her to burst into giggles.

ooo

Two hours later, Sakura heard a yawn and saw her boss jerk up from the sofa and looked around urgently. Sakura laughed.

"Wha—what happened!?"

"You fell asleep, sir"

"But I was on my desk! How did I end up here?"

"I don't know" she lied. "When I came back, you were already there, sir"

An awkward silence came over as Syaoran stood up and sat down on his chair again.

"Oh! Two hours passed! I wasted time!" he complained and shuffled through his things in panic.

"Sir, you must eat first" Sakura insisted.

"What do you mean, I should eat first? There's no more time"

"Sir, please! I'm begging you here already" Sakura whined. "You should eat. IF Meilin is here, she'll be asking you to eat too"

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye with such stubborness.

"Alright! Fine!" he finally give in. He hastily prepared his meal and started eating heartily that made Sakura smile.

"Sir? If you don't mind... can I ask you something?" she questioned him as she sat right in front of the table.

"What?"

"I was just wondering what on earth is going on. Of course if you can't tell me, I completely understand and I—"

"It's okay" he interjected and swallowed his food.

"You see, Li Corp is a company that deal with clients who are after real estates. Our job here is to locate available lands, agree on a contact with the old owners and sell it to millionaires all over the country"

"Oh" Sakura finally understood what Li. Corp is all about.

"Now, Mr. Luigi is one of our biggest clients and we had a deal with him that the land that he asked for a month ago will be his through this corporation. Everything is going fine. We are just finishing up"

Then Syaoran angered. "But that pathetic old man decided to change his mind at the last minute! Now, he is demanding for an empty land twice the size that he wanted before! He wanted three hectares!"

Sakura nodded and understood. "But Mr. Li...don't you have employees for that?"

"I do! But Mr. Luigi chose Friday to drop the bomb and the people are not even aware of this yet. And as you heard, the people who do know about this, they don't want to spend the weekend here"

"Hmm... you need to find a vacant land?" Sakura started thinking. Somehow...she** knows** that she can help.

"Yeah" he answered, eating his last few spoonfuls.

"Three hectares..." she stared at space. She recalled something...

"_I have to sell the farm"_ said her father once.

"Three hectares..." Sakura repeated to herself.

"What are you mumbling about there?" Syaoran inquired.

"You know, Mr. Li? I think I can help you with your problem" Sakura smirked.

"H-huh? What?"

"Because sir, my father wants to sell our farm and I bet that our farm is three hectares...or even more " she blurted out, causing Syaoran to drop his chopsticks.

* * *

sorri if i had to end this right here... it will be too long. so are you guys seeing the twist here? in chapter three, that little phone call from Fujitaka wasn't there just for the heck of it. so can you guess what's next? Syaoran said that if he _did_ find a land, then he will have to check it out too right? so what do you think will happen? 

**TO:**

**Stardust 16:** i hope that everything turns out okay over there. hope the hurricanes are not affecting you. GB!  
**lilqtazn35:** you have **no **idea how much my own stories make me feel so lonesome and want someone. especially about Syaoran in "It's Never Too Late". In there, I made Syaoran the ideal man that i want to be with and it turned out that it made me feel sooo lonely. Now that im working on "Then She Happened"...(sigh) i just feel so jealous of Sakura for finding true love... thanx for the review!

**Sakura-Miaka: **your reviews make me smile sooo broad cuz its just so touching and nice. especially about the part of me being in the stars and you supporting me all the way (sniff sniff) that's just so inspiring and it makes me want to be better in writing. thank you

**Wolf-Jade:** wow...you're so loyal to me that im speechless...thank you so much.

to **all other reviewers, **your reviews are loved and appreciated. you all mostly commented about the laughing part of Syaoran which really made me happy...i love you all!

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Push that button right there


	7. To The Farm

so im back to update this story again! don't you just love me for updating so fast? jk! anyway, thank you again for all those who reviewed. you are guys are so awesome!!!

For 'It's Never Too Late', I've been meaning to tell you but keep on forgetting that sorry, i wont be making a sequel or epilogue because i think i left it beautifully already in its ending. and the epilogue might blow it. im really so sorry!

here it is.

* * *

**Then She Happened**

"What did you say!?" Syaoran slowly said with his eyes wide open.

"What's so surprising about it, Mr. Li? All I said is that we have a farm and mind you, its really huge too" Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're not bluffing right?"

"Nope. I'm positive, sir"

"So you are trying to say that you have a farm in this country...three or hectares more?" Syaoran unbelievably asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" Sakura laughed.

"I can't believe it" he remarked.

"And why not, sir? What's wrong with me and my family having a farm?"

"Oh...nothing" he murmured. Honestly, he thought that someone like Sakura—a maid, can't have a farm. Farms that huge are for middle class or higher class people and Sakura is just a cleaner. So, how in the world can Sakura _have _a farm? But he decided not to insult her any longer. After all, she can help him.

"It's just that I've worked so hard yesterday and didn't even rest just to look for a dumb land that _you_ can get me. The stupid solution for my problem was just under my nose" he grumbled.

"Well, you never asked" Sakura replied before the realization struck her that she is talking to her boss... but it's already like talking to a friend. She blushed.

"Kinomoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that your farm is available for Li Corp. to get a hold of?"

Sakura just nodded with a sad smile and diverted her eyes onto something else.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran curiously inquired.

"It's just that... I never really liked the thought of our farm being sold" she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I— love that farm" she sniffed. "I grew up there and childhood memories flood back every time I think about it. I don't want to sell that farm, sir. It's so green back then. If you go on top of the hill, your eyes will see nothing but colorful fruits hanging on their vines and farmers work on the plants, watering them with their little hoses and when they see me, they will be waving at me with cheerful faces and—"

And Sakura continued on about her memories about that farm. Syaoran found himself actually listening as he looked at her glistening eyes. Surely, she is so fond of that farm. He can just tell by the way her voice gets misty as she talked about it. Her eyes were dancing and a pretty smile is playing on her lips.

Then Syaoran felt drawn. An invisible gravity that makes him just want to hang out, talk to her and listen to her girly and somewhat childish talk. It's like the same thing that happened to him on that night of Touya's little celebration. He swore that it will never happen again. But the promise that he made himself is slowly being broken as her voice blared on his ears.

'What is it about this girl—?' he thought silently, half-listening to Sakura's chatter.

He can bet and guarantee that someone else do this blabbering in front of him and he will kick them out. His heart grew cold because of the horrible past that he had and in short, he doesn't care what others will think. So he doesn't give a care right?

Unfortunately, he cares for this cleaner.

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly stopped short and gasped.

"I am so sorry, sir. Here I am— blabbing about things that you don't even care about" she mumbled and looked down.

"Oh no" he surprisingly found himself speaking. "It's quite entertaining, really. I think that when I go to your farm, I would like to try that tire swing under the huge apple tree that you were talking about"

Sakura was amazed on what she's hearing. _He's being friendly_. But his words shook her up.

"What!?" she breathed out. "You'll go to _our _farm?"

"Well of course I am! I have to! I have to check everything, the soil, the size, the surroundings, the distance from the city...everything!" he explained to her.

"So...you're really going there?!" she can't believe it.

"Yes. May I know why you're so shocked with that piece of detail?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I thought you will send people or employees there to do that job and I never thought that you yourself will actually go"

"These people might fail me. So if I want something done nicely, I have to do it myself" he paused. "And you are coming with me"

"Huh?" was all she can mutter.

"Are you having hearing problems, Kinomoto? I said that you are coming with me. After all, it is your family and you might be able to help me convince them to hand in the farm easily. Bring Touya if you want"

Sakura suddenly jumped up from her seat with a squeal of delight as another dreamy look came across her face.

"After all these years. I can actually visit dad and my friends...and the old house!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran stood up as well. "Well... no point in staying here, right? We already found what we are looking for. Thank you, Kinomoto" Syaoran quietly muttered, obviously shy of what he's saying

"You are welcome, sir. And thank you so much for taking me and Touya with you"

"We'll be going probably Monday night. I'll be expecting you in the morning and tell you the schedule some time on that day. Be prepared"

"Of course, sir. But how long are we going to stay there? And do you think Meilin will be coming? "

"The longest we can spend time on your farm is probably a week tops. And no, I don't think Meilin can go. She'll be in charge of the corporation while I'm gone"

Sakura and Syaoran together stepped out of the room and walked towards the elevator.

"Where is it, anyway?" Syaoran questioned the one question that is the most important of them all. He wondered how he forgot to ask since he is a professional. That rarely happens. Usually only to people who are—distracted.

"It's near the little city of Shao (a/n...im so sorry. Lame name. Just made that up) at the far east of Hong Kong"

"So it's really far from here, huh?"

Sakura nodded. Silence bounced inside the elevator but Sakura didn't feel awkward. She feels so light. She's going back for a visit! She'll see everyone again! And not to mention that she's actually helping her boss and having a civil conversation with him as if he's just a regular man...not the almighty Li from the corporation.

'Things have been going well. I have to tell Tomoyo' she thought.

"Oh! Tomoyo!" she all of a sudden recalled.

"What?" Syaoran spoke.

"Tomoyo. She'll be alone here if I leave her. Mr. Li? Can I please take her with me to our farm?"

"And who is this Tomoyo?"

"She's my bestfriend and I will just feel so bad if I leave her here. I mean she had been always helping me with everything and I'm sure that she can use the week for a break and she can—"

"Alright, alright" he grunted, pretending to be annoyed. "She can go. Tell her to be ready any time on Monday too"

"Oh, thank you sir!!!" she excitedly squeaked as they both walked out of the huge automatic doors of Li Corp.

Sakura was about to walk the opposite way when Syaoran grasped her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm—home?" was her smart reply.

"I mean" he started. "Why would you walk if I can drive you home?"

Sakura looked at his emotionless face. Is it actually happening? Maybe one of those daydreams again. She had always been thinking of Mr. Li being nice to her. Asking her for what she wants, curious on how she's doing, interested in her everyday life and even offering her a ride.

"Kinomoto? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, um—nothing" she whispered. "What did you say again, sir?"

"You are pretty slow this morning, aren't you? I just said that why would you walk if I can drop you off?"

"I don't know?"

Syaoran just shook his head as if to say that Sakura's a lunatic.

"Just get in the car" he ordered.

"I can't. I don't want to bother you" she shyly murmured.

"Get in" and Sakura could have sworn that Syaoran smirked as he added, "and that's an order"

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes and hopped in Syaoran's Lexus car, thinking that she will get to ride on another amazing car owned by her boss.

ooo

"What!?" Tomoyo screeched on the other line that Sakura had to back away her head from the phone.

"Yes, Tomoyo. He said I can take you with me to our farm so...you're coming with me!" she informed the excited Tomoyo twice now.

"I can't believe it. Why would he let that happen... but who cares!? At least I can go and have some fun with you!!!"

"Exactly. Touya is dancing here with joy. Well, I have to go pack now. Remember, Mr. Li said that you have to be ready any time tomorrow. And trust me, when he said _any time_ he means _any time_" Sakura emphasized.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. See you tomorrow" then Sakura heard a click.

She sighed with happiness. Things had been going so great! She doesn't have a clue why or how. All she knows is that life's being good for now and hopes with all her being that it will continue. Touya is still grinning like Christmas came early this year while he skips his way in and out of his room to pack clothes for the trip.

"Sakura? Do you like Mr. Li?" Touya suddenly asked while balancing stacks of clothes.

"W-what?" Sakura was taken aback as red tints appeared on her face.

"I was just asking if you like Mr. Li" Touya innocently repeated.

"W-well I—probably just...well---"

"Sakura, I was just asking if you like Mr. Li as a friend or a boss. What's wrong?" Touya cutely asked her sister who seemed to have gone crazy over one question.

"Oh" was all escaped her mouth. Sakura decided to change the subject and looked at the watch.

"Touya, it's getting late. You should sleep now. I'll do your packing. You have to prepare early tomorrow because I'll take you to work"

"Wow! I'll finally get to see where you work!" the little boy exclaimed. Sakura giggled and gave him a goodnight kiss.

ooo

Sakura walked down the roads with two duffel bags on her shoulders with Touya behind her, taking every step she takes and Tomoyo beside her, also carrying her own baggage. Touya is trying to hide the grunt in hardship of carrying a huge bag for himself.

"Sakura? How long will it take?" he silently questioned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Touya. Two more streets" she answered.

Touya whined inwardly. 'Two more? That's looooong'

But then all of a sudden, a honk blared behind them, causing Sakura to shriek in surprise.

"Kinomoto?" an awfully familiar voice spoke up.

"Mr. Li!" Touya loudly yelled.

"Hello there, Touya" Syaoran greeted. "Hop in"

"Oh no, Mr. Li" Sakura blocked Touya. "We can manage. It's just a few more streets"

Sakura threw Touya a scary look that made him keep quiet.

"I told you, just get in" he once again ordered. He too threw Sakura a look. _Way _scarier. The compartment of the black Lexus car popped open, signaling Tomoyo and Sakura to put their bags in there. Sakura just sighed.

'He sure is bossy'

The little boy immediately jumped in on the front seat, leaving the two bestfriends to settle on the back.

Tomoyo was just looking at Sakura. She cannot believe it! The president of Li Corp just offered them a ride. Maybe Sakura's hiding something from her. Or maybe—to put it nicely—forgot something to tell her.

They seem..._awfully close_. She looked at Sakura with a puzzled look but Sakura is deliberately avoiding her gaze.

Tomoyo smirked. 'Something's going on. And I'm going to find out'

"So, you are probably Daidoji?" Syaoran talked as they went on their way.

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Sakura mumbled. "Sir, this is Tomoyo. She's my bestfriend that I'm going to take to the farm with us"

"Very well" he then ended the conversation.

A few more minutes, they reached the corporation that they won't be able to do if they actually walked. They came in earlier than usual, finding the ground floor quite empty.

"This place if big" Touya whispered, somehow sounding afraid that the whole building might swallow him up.

Sakura led him to her own locker and even let Touya do the combination for her, laughing at how Touya was so amused in rotating it.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Touya went over to Nana's after awhile as the ground floor slowly became fuller and fuller.

Someone even asked. "Oh, Touya! What are you doing here? How are you?"

"Ellen! I'm here because Mr. Li will take us to our farm!"

When that came out of Touya's mouth, with his booming childish voice, Sakura wished that she warned Touya just not to say anything. The people who heard him looked at him strangely. Some are entertained, some are probably thinking that he's playing around.

Then an acid-like voice started speaking... none other than Ming. She laughed but it sounded to Sakura that it's more like a witch's cackle.

"Take you!? To your farm? What are you, little boy? Dreaming?" she got what she wanted and earned laughter from some people, causing the poor boy to turn red with embarrassment.

"But it's true" he defiantly talked back. "Right, Sakura?"

Then people turned to Sakura and the wretched Ming spoke again.

"So, you are the one filling the boy with rubbish huh? Take you? Come on, Kinomoto. Stop daydreaming. Mr. Li won't spend his time just to drive you all the way to your farm. What's the point in making the boy believe?"

Tomoyo angered. "Just because you are jealous that Sakura got the chance to actually work for Mr. Li and your wish of her being fired hasn't come to life, doesn't mean that you have to cause a scene right now about something that you don't even know about"

"And what do you know?" Ming snapped. By now, people are gathering on a small circle and trying to see what's going on.

'Trust Ming to ruin your day' Sakura thought.

"Well, just so you know, I'm going with Sakura and Touya to their farm and Mr. Li will take us there"

"Ha! That'll be the day. Why would he take you there? Like all of a sudden, he's friends with you three? Who are you trying to fool? He wouldn't give a damn about you people"

"For your information, he's taking us there because he needs help from Sakura about the corporation's—"

But Sakura cut her off. She can't just let the whole ground floor know about their little plan.

"Nose out, Ming. You wouldn't want your beautiful nose cut off, would you now? But to tell you the truth, it wouldn't make much difference" she smiled and the people sniggered.

"Why, you hoe. How dare you insult me?"

"I think you are making a big deal out of this, Ming" Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

Ming piped down, as if thinking of a good come back. Apparently, she came up with one. "Ah. I see what this is all about. You two are fired, aren't you? Now, you are making a role-play to not look bad. am I right?

"That's stupid" Touya chipped in on the conversation. "We are not liars. Just see! Mr. Li will come here and say that he is taking us. And what's so impossible about him being friends with us?"

"Because" Ming creepily grinned. "He is rich, hot and smart. And people like him do _not_ mingle with people like your sister"

"You're a maid too!" Tomoyo madly stated.

"But I'm not pathetic like you two" Ming responded. Sakura took a step forward and so did she. There's already a big circle formed around them with people urgently whispering to each other.

Then...

"Kinomoto?" A masculine voice rang in the hallway. Thinking that it is some boss, the crowd dispersed, pretending to do something, not wanting anyone to think that they are just lounging down there.

Sakura looked back and sensations surge over her as Syaoran walked down the hall towards her. People that acting to be busy are watching and some are even brave enough to say 'good morning'.

"Kinomoto? Daidoji? Are you ready? I know it's early but I really want to have an early start. I just got off the internet, finding out about the heavy traffic on the way to Shao. We'll leave now"

Sakura looked at Ming and had to fight the temptation to laugh at her unbelieving face. The ugly smirk was washed off her face and was replaced by envy for Sakura. She gulped down her pride as she looked like a gold fish in an aquarium with her mouth parted.

The people all around looked at Ming too, as if saying 'HA! In your face!'. Ming retreated back from the crowd, terribly embarrassed.

"Is everything alright here?" Syaoran scanned the room and was intrigued on by the way the girls look at him.

"Oh yes, sir. Everything is just plain peachy" Sakura beamed beautifully. And the four of them stepped out of the ground floor through the door that will lead them to a flight of stairs and head out of the company.

But before Touya can completely step out of the floor, he caught sight of Ming glaring at him. Following closely behind Syaoran, he stuck out his tongue towards her and blew a raspberry. The people who were watching the whole scene burst into giggles and chuckles.

ooo

"Sakura! It's already six hours!" Touya complained.

"We have no choice, Touya. Shao is really far. Why else won't we be able to visit there if it's just an hour ride long?"

Touya just pouted as the three of them, Tomoyo, Touya and Sakura sat on the back of a huge car. Syaoran sat in front with a driver. Six hours had passed and they already have stopped five times for bathroom use, food, water and games for entertainment. But they ended up being bored stiff, just sitting with their still butts and trying to go to sleep to let the time fly by. They started at 9:00 a.m!

"Umm—sir? How many more hours?"

"Maybe one or two more"

Touya let out a small grunt.

Another hour had passed and the car was silent like shadow with no one speaking. Well of course, since no one's awake except for Syaoran and the driver. Syaoran scanned his eyes over the green scenery and somehow it landed on the rear view mirror of the car, catching sight of the sleeping Sakur—er—Kinomoto.

For awhile, he just studied her face. Her natural pink lips slightly parted and she's leaning on the cushion in back of her. Syaoran noticed too that there's a smile on her lips...well there's always a smile on her lips but this one has the looks of satisfaction in it.

He doesn't know how it happened and he doesn't know why but he feels so good about himself, knowing that the reason she's so glad is that he will bring her back to her old home.

"Sir!" the driver loudly said that shook Syaoran out of his trance.

"Sir! I've been trying to tell you that we already are in Shao city. I have repeated it two times now but you were looking at something in the back"

Syaoran felt hot. "So we are in Shao?"

The guy nodded and Syaoran positioned himself to wake up the three bored, sleepy-heads when the driver spoke again.

"She's beautiful, sir"

Syaoran growled and angered, terribly embarrassed. "Say that again and you're fired."

The driver shut his mouth.

"Kinomoto? Daidoji! Touya! We're in Shao"

Touya was the first to wake up and his squirming woke the other two ladies.

"We are here! We are here!" he chanted.

Sakura cracked open an eye but her eyes widened in ecstacy as familiar buildings danced in front of her eyes.

"Wow!!! We. Are. Here!" Sakura screamed like a ten year old kid.

The driver purposely drove slower than usual to let the four feast their eyes on the old-fashioned city as fascinating as the old ruins.

"Sakura!? Can we go buy something here one of these days!?" Tomoyo excitedly whispered.

"Yes! Although it will take us one or two hours to travel from our farm" she laughed.

After the pretty city, a sign that says 'Xei-Xei Town, 2 miles' stood in front of them.

"Xei-Xei!!!!" the two siblings squeaked. "Awww...I miss this place so much!"

Syaoran was supposedly annoyed with all the rambling. But Keyword: **supposedly.** He thinks right now that all these noise are actually funny. Five minutes more had passed and the car went by a small town, not even larger than Syaoran's estate. Ten or more houses stood there, looking cozy and so comfortable.

"That's Chiharu's house and Rika's and Naoko's and—" Sakura continued on as her face peaked out of the window.

After the town, meadows appeared with flowers everywhere and a few minutes more, a wooden sigh of 'Kinomoto' is clearly seen on it. Syaoran gaped. As much as he can't believe it, the place _is_ huge. As far as he can see, all he can find is the green grass of the indeed humongous farm.

Sakura started getting teary-eyed. "Touya..." she sniffed. "We're back home... after so many years..."

Finally, finally! Finally, they saw a red colored barn and beside it is a beautiful, old-styled house. It's looks so old-fashioned and as Syaoran thought, entering it would be like going in on a time warp.

The four stepped out and didn't even bother to take out their things yet from the compartment as they slowly walked towards the house. Once they reached the wooden porch with its queer creaking sounds, Sakura took in a deep breath and knocked on the door...

She knocked again when no one answered and when she had enough, she just twisted the doorknob and stepped in. It's her house anyway.

"Dad?" she nervously called out.

"Dad? Where are you? Dad? We are----aaaah!!!" she yelled in shock when all of a sudden, a man in a wheelchair appeared on what seemed to be a living room. No one can really tell for the room is dark and no one thought of turning on the lights.

"Sakura?" a feeble voice rung in the air. "Is that you?"

"Oh dad!" and she started running towards her dad with Touya on her heels as Syaoran intelligently switched on the lights.

Fujitaka hugged her children and was crying softly. "I missed you two so much!"

"Oh dad! What's up with you? Are you alright? Are you doing fine? Are you healthy? Who's taking care of you? Do you trust him? Do you—"

"Sakura, Sakura" her father calmly talked. "Everything is fine"

"Oh dad!" she sighed again and gave him another hug with Touya just laying on her father's chest. Just then the door flew open and a blue haired man walked in on the room and as he saw a whole bunch of visitors, he was surprised.

Sakura looked up to him in puzzlement and stared at him.

"Oh...here he is" Fujitaka spoke again. "Here's the person that you are dying to meet, Sakura and the one who had been taking care of me for almost two years now"

"Eriol Hirigizawa"

Syaoran suddenly snapped his head on his direction as Sakura came up to this Eriol man.

"Hello" she greeted and shook hands. "My name's Sakura and this is my brother Touya"

Touya gave him a smile. "And here's Tomoyo and Mr. Li"

Eriol shook hands with Tomoyo with a charming smile. But the smile vanished when he faced Syaoran.

"Li? Li Syaoran?" he gawked at the man standing in front of him.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran's hand turned to a fist. "Li? Syaoran? Is that you?"

"It's me, Syaoran... Hirigizawa" Syaoran growled dangerously.

Then out of nowhere, Syaoran's fist made contact with the face of this man called Eriol with a loud sound, causing Eriol to be thrown on the floor with a bloody nose!

"What in the world is happening to you, Syaoran!!??" Eriol loudly shouted. "Don't you remember me? I'm your bestfriend!"

Syaoran's eyes burned with anger and fury.

"Yeah...the bestfriend who ran off with my fiancee"

* * *

here ya go! the 7th chapter. School is getting fun now. Thank goodness. soo...do u like this chapter? don't forget to give me reviews ok? 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there.


	8. New Feelings and Party

im so so so so so so sorry for updating so late! I can't believe it myself that it took me so long just to finish this chapter! I don't know if you'll understand this but now, I know the reason why other authors take forever. It's true when they say that homework and school works are taking too much time to finish! That's the same thing that happened to me! I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Then She Happaned**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Fujitaka's jaw was hanging lowly and Touya rushed to hide behind Tomoyo who was frozen with shock, her hand covering her mouth.

Syaoran closed his eyes, as if trying to contain his fury. But his hand is still curled up and veins are visible on his neck and arms that Sakura was afraid he might just burst with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Kinomoto" Syaoran muttered under his breath, remaining motionless on his spot.

Realization striking her, Sakura ran towards the man that tumbled on the floor, furiously trying to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Are you okay, Mr. Hirigizawa?"

"I'm fine" he grumbled and threw Syaoran a nasty look. "Maybe you should ask _him_ on what the hell is wrong with him"

An awkward silence rested upon the heads of everyone in the living room. They are all trying to look for words to say or start a conversation to explain what just happened. But it seems like they can't find their tongues. It happened so unexpectedly.

Syaoran was the first to move. He quickly turned around to get out of the door when a hand grasped his own.

"Where are you going, sir?" Sakura suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"I'm getting out of this place" he sharply replied.

"But don't you think that you owe us an explanation!? Not to mention an apology for punching Mr. Hirigizawa on the face and crashing our center table!" Sakura snapped back with a funny look of irritation on her face.

Then Fujitaka started to speak. "Mr. Li. I want you to sit down and explain everything that went on in my house. It's the least thing you can do to repay us with such rudeness"

Syaoran stood there. Fujitaka's right. He showed rudeness that a professional and a highly respected president won't even dare let the public see. Syaoran did what he was told and seated himself as stiffly as possible on the comfortable couch and looked down, ashamed of himself and not wanting to look at the blue-haired man.

On the corner of his eye, he saw Tomoyo help out Eriol and was then seated on the chair opposite of him.

"Okay..." Sakura breathed in. "Let's discuss this calmly and rationally. Mr. Li, you start"

It took Syaoran a whole minute to answer.

"Ever experienced those feelings when you love something so much you are so scared of letting it go and scared that someday you might lose it?" Syaoran started through gritted teeth. "I loved her. You people have no idea how much"

Sakura finally realized what he's talking about. _Keira_.

"I don't see where this is heading, Mr. Li. Can you just please explain wh—"

"I'm not finished" he interjected then took a deep breath again. "I love her so much...but she was stolen from me. Stolen by the man that is sitting across me"

Everyone's eyes suddenly snapped on Eriol's direction, apparently surprised. But among all them, Eriol is the one who seemed to be the most shocked.

"What. the. hell?!" Eriol slowly asked, thousands of questions surging through him. "I DID NOT do that"

Syaoran scoffed. "So yeah, the message from the man on the wedding that you ran off with my fiancee was all just bluffing"

"Well, of course IT IS!" Eriol emphasized. "You, among all people is the one who shouldn't be doubting me! We are bestfriends since we were born, Syaoran! Why would you think that I will do something as horrible as that!"

Syaoran looked at him quizzically with burning eyes. Eriol then suddenly stood up from the chair and started pacing around the area.

"Hell, I'm not even interested in her! What are you talking about? You very well know that I'm a doctor and was sent to isolated places as volunteer work for small towns with no hospitals. Remember? When you invited me to your wedding, I had to say that I won't be able to go?"

Syaoran screwed his eyebrows. He does remember that...but he had thought that Eriol was the one who lied...that the ditching part of Syaoran in the altar was carefully planned. And now Eriol's saying that he _did _get sent to Shao town for his job. Syaoran don't know what to believe...things are too complicated.

"What are you trying to say, Hirigizawa?" he growled.

Eriol ran his hands through his hair. "All I'm saying is that I never ran off with her! Keira right? That's Keira? No...I didn't run away with her. Syaoran, I will never do that to you. It hurts how you think I'd be able to actually do that. You should have known better"

Syaoran looked irritated as he looked around at the astonished faces of their audience. Sakura has the look of knowing and understanding on her while Tomoyo and Fujitaka listened intently and little Touya obviously confused on what's occurring.

"Then if you didn't run off with her? Why the hell didn't she show up in our wedding!?"

"I honestly don't know. One thing's for sure, it wasn't me. Please believe me, Syaoran"

Syaoran stayed silent for quite a long time. Yes...Eriol and him had been bestfriends since the beginning of his life. He knows every single thing to know about Eriol and even though they had been apart for two years now, he can still feel what Eriol is feeling right now. And all he can sense -from his voice and eyes- Eriol is stating the truth.

But then that would mean that Keira ran off with someone else. Who?...

"I believe you" he mumbled. Everyone looked relieved. A great burden was lifted from the heavy atmosphere that surrounded everyone. After several minutes...

"Five o'clock! Dinner anyone?" Fujitaka suggested. But nobody really was eager to eat. The four of them, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Syaoran just ate all the way to the farm. So what they did is just get their baggage from the car. Syaoran then sent the driver home and gave him instructions to come back on Saturday, five days from now.

Sakura quietly showed Syaoran a spacious room, coincidentally colored green. Syaoran liked it so much that he had to hide the appearing smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kinomoto" and he closed the door.

He collapsed on the bed, tired of the trip and the reunion with Eriol.

'So if it wasn't Eriol who took Keira, who did? Why did she run away?' Syaoran sighed as thoughts raced on his mind. A groan also escaped his lips as he recalled that tomorrow, it will be work, work and work.

"This is going to be a long week" he mumbled.

But he had no idea how much the next few days will be so much fun.

ooo

Syaoran collapsed on the bed with a huge sigh. His whole body is aching from the tour around the farm today. He worked and worked until he had no more strength in him. This is the second night of his stay at the farm and he's worn out.

Today was the first full day at the farm. He laid down on his bed, eleven-thirty at night, trying to fall asleep...but cant. Today was— tiring, sure. But Syaoran gulped as he fought the urge to admit that he had...fun...

(A/n: Im not going to the full details of the farm tour ok? Hope you don't mind...but in truth, its quite boring so ill just go to the romantic recollections. Thank you)

It all started today, the first morning. He woke up extra early and fixed himself properly for breakfast. But he was disappointed that he had to go through all that trouble only to find that no one even bothered to comb their hair and look appropriate for a breakfast meal.

It's like a—family...not caring on how you look like with drool on the side of your mouth (he saw it on Touya's face) and Sakura's hair still sticking out, and Tomoyo's still wearing a shirt big enough for Syaoran to wear..

He then felt something weird. A feeling of belonging. It's something that he hasn't felt for a long time. This is a place that don't expect too much of him...a place that doesn't think of him as the almighty person that he really is. It's like he's an equal. And thinking about it makes him feel so warm inside.

He likes it.

"Aaargh! My body aches!" Syaoran whined to himself as he rolled on his bed.

Yes, indeed. They worked _so_ hard. They just brought themselves some lunch with the basket and using two bikes stored in the cow barn, they had a trip around the huge estate.

As Syaoran stared in the ceiling of his dark room with every bone in his insides screaming for rest, he remembered exactly what happened today. It wasn't much, really. Just plain seriousness and devotedness on trying to find the exact features of the farm. He recalled that he even had to get a sample of the soil and put it in a jar to have his workers on Li. Corp examine it.

It's also fresh on his mind how he entered the huge cow barn that is as clean as his own tool closet at his mansion. He was expecting it to be cluttered with hay and although it was empty, he was so sure that it will stink badly...but it didn't.

He also stepped inside the chicken coop that is only consisted of two hens, lazily sleeping on their comfortable sanctuary made of brown hay.

He had tried not to laugh as he recalled that Sakura bumped her head on the low door frame of the coop. She was groaning with pain as she swiftly rubbed her head, obviously hurt. Syaoran just hid his appearing smirk by covering his face with the pillow.

His mind is still racing...it's nice to think of how he and Sakura ate lunch awkwardly in silence and just enjoyed the quietness of the place with birds chirping on the huge trees, how they walked together at the banks of the swamp and how they had their bike rides under the moonlight as they wearily made their way back home at eleven in the night.

Syaoran, lying on his tummy, felt a sensation in his stomach...he's scared. Why? Because he _knows _that he loved every minute of this day's events. Sure, it's work. But it's something else in disguise. He doesn't know why he feels that way... but the oddest thing is that he only feels it with Sakura around.

That's exactly the reason why he can't sleep. Tired, alright. But can't sleep.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered. And then another thought came to him...he's supposed to be wondering about Keira right? The girl she claims to love that was stolen by someone else...isn't he supposed to be wondering who in the world she ran off with?

But no...he found himself thinking about the one person he least expected: Sakura

ooo

Everyone is hushed and eased as they heartily ate their breakfast the next morning but Syaoran can feel his heart beating. He's getting mad at himself. He feels like a teenager with raging hormones over some cute girl. This is not the way a professional should act.

'Why the hell is this happening?' he furiously asked himself, shoving the last pancake in his mouth.

He shook his head and turned his attention to something else and intended to ask Fujitaka the question that had been bugging him.

"Mr. Kinomoto? I hope that you won't think of this question as an offense but how can you keep the farm so clean and neat when you're all alone?"

Fujitaka chuckled. "You can thank the townspeople for that. They go here usually two times a week and bring us meals and help us out in keeping this farm presentable"

"Oh"

"And speaking of that" Fujitaka continued. "... the news that you came back, Sakura reached them and they were ecstatic. So they are going here tonight and throw a little get-together feast. Apparently, they missed you so"

"Really!? Wow! That would be great! Imagine...everyone here just like old times!!" Sakura exclaimed.

But then her face saddened. "But...I have to accompany you, right Mr. Li?"

"Well..." Syaoran started. "I've seen most of the part in this farm. Maybe it will only take us an hour or two for today. So of course, you can go to that party"

"And you are too, Mr. Li" Fujitaka joined in the conversation

"Me?" was his very smart reply.

"Yes, you. Of course you are invited. We want you to be a part of us, even for just five days"

He looked around Tomoyo and found her smiling at him and when he saw Sakura who is smiling at him too, his stomach lurched.

"Well, thank you" he mumbled.

Soon, the plates were washed and Syaoran was all set for his little moment with Saku—er— Kinomoto again.

He found her waiting in the porch wearing shorts and a pink blouse, all set for their little adventure. She looked so happy. Maybe excited for the party...

"So...where do you want to go today?" Sakura bubbly inquired. "We went to the barn, coop, stable, at the north side of the farm, the swamp, the tall grass area, the garden---what else?

"I remember that muddy place" he murmured.

"Oh right! Me and Chiharu love that place" Sakura giggled. Then as if a bright light bulb popped above her head, her eyes grew wide.

"Mr. Li? Would you want to go and see that swing under the huge apple tree? It's on Sunshine hill!" she squeaked.

"Where is Sunshine Hill?" he annoyingly questioned.

"It's just over there!" then Sakura pointed behind him.

And there, Syaoran saw a small hill with a lone tree on top. And you can clearly see the big tire hanging loosely on a strong-looking branch, seeming so inviting and...fun.

"Alright. Let's go" Syaoran inclined and Sakura beamed happily as they both mounted the little hill.

Almost ten to twelve feet high, the two walked on top of the hill and stopped short as he approached the tire.

"Wow! This place is so cute the same way it was before" she squeaked. She ran her hands on the rough, dirty surface of the swing. After a few seconds, she started to turn her back and set out to go down the hill.

"What are you doing? Go ahead, sit on it" Syaoran ordered.

"But aren't we here to work, Mr. Li? I just wanted to show you since I was blabbing about it since we were still in your office"

"Well, a few minutes of playing around with this swing won't hurt, would it?"

Sakura stared at him. Playing around? He had got to be kidding her.

"What are you waiting for? Sit down" he barked.

Sakura just screwed her eyebrows and sat down at the tire and gently swing herself. She then surprisingly felt hands on her back, gently pushing her.

"Wait, sir" she gulped. "This is too embarrassing"

"You know, Kinomoto? You complain too much"

Then that's when the moment got silent and awkward as Syaoran slowly held the rope of the tire and swing it back and forth, back and forth.

Sakura's heart can jump off from her chest... this is unbelievable. These past two days had been incredibly unbelievable.

It started when she helped her boss with the assignment of finding a huge enough estate. Then all of a sudden, he became nicer and gentler and it looked to her that he's starting to have a change of attitude.

Could it be that he's only doing that to repay Sakura for the big help she gave. Or is it something else...?

Sakura blushed as different thoughts raced in her mind, just enjoying the light breeze that's greeting her face every time the swing brings her forward.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran suddenly spoke.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Nothing, sir"

"You are a liar, did you know that?" he continued. "When people stare at space, turning red with a dazed look on their eyes, it means they are thinking about something. And I just caught you acting like a complete idiot just now and you'll say that you are thinking of nothing?"

Sakura found herself smiling instead of the expected anger that should rise.

"Well, I guess you are right, sir" she laughed. "I am thinking of something"

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Too bad that you can't know" was her brave answer. She then blew his a raspberry.

Syaoran stood there, as if having a hard time swallowing what Sakura just said and did. She then stood up from the swing and stretched.

"This is really a good morning!" she stated. "And I can't wait to see all my friends"

"Who are they? Your childhood friends?" Syaoran questioned again as he settled himself just beside Sakura.

"Yes, they are my childhood friends, sir. I've known them since I was just a baby and played with them mostly everyday. But then I had to go to the city so I was separated from the group. And as you know, Central Hong Kong is so far away from here that I can't just go back when I feel like it"

"You must have felt really lonesome when you were alone in the city" Syaoran found himself speaking softly.

"I was. Touya was there and I love him so much but it's not just the same when you are far away from the rest of the people that you love"

Then Sakura faced him with a radiant smile on her face and a serious look on her eyes.

"That's why I want to thank you, sir. You have no idea how happy I am now that even though it's just five days, I will have the chance to spend time with my family. I owe all this happiness to you"

Syaoran stared at Sakura...feeling drawn once again.

There...on the peak of the small hill, Syaoran made a conclusion: He needs to be careful with this girl. She can melt him down...he just knows it.

For a minute, the quietness bounced between them. But none of them cared...for it wasn't awkward anymore. Somehow, its relaxing and comforting.

"You want to go now, Mr. Li?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Sure... but where else can we go?"

"Ummm" Sakura thought of it for a while.

"And you're not fair" he grumbled. "I haven't had the chance to try the tire swing yet"

Sakura giggled. "Oh, sorry. Go ahead and play then, little boy"

Syaoran threw her a look that unexpectedly didn't scare her...anymore.

As Syaoran played the swing, she just sat down on the green grass and gazed at him. The change is so HUGE that she can't even hint how huge it is.

He became a lot, lot, lot, lot kinder. She loves it.

Right now, he's not the stuck up guy, boring and dull that he first was. Initially, it was always about work, seriousness, jobs, grumpiness and being cold. If anyone is still clueless, the mean guy is playing right now on a tire...under a tree.

The thought itself is just plain ridiculous.

Sakura was going to lay down from the spot that she was sitting on but unfortunately when she spread out her arms for support, she found no more ground to clutch.

For after all, she was on a peak of a hill and the surface is not even flat. She tumbled all the way down with a muffled grunt. When she landed, she sat up, rubbing her sore arm with grass and weed all over her body.

"Ugh!" she said to herself. "I'm a grass lady. And I just took a bath"

She then heard something that she haven't heard before. And God...that was beautiful.

Syaoran's laughing and chuckling on top of the hill, looking down on her.

"What the—?" Sakura thought silently.

"Kinomoto. You are the funniest woman I've ever met in my life. What kind of person would try to lay down on a place not even big enough for five people to sit on? Besides, didn't you notice that you were already by the edge?"

Sakura turned scarlet red, feeling so embarrassed and humiliated.

"You're mean" she murmured.

"Well, I'm sorry to be laughing but that was priceless. And did you hear yourself shriek?"

"I did not shriek!"

"Then what was that sound I heard? A cow mooing?"

Sakura fussily stood up with cute frown on her face as Li carefully went down the hill. Surely, he doesn't want to have the same thing happen to him.

"Come on, let's go. I think except for the vegetable patch that I glimpsed on last night, we already saw everything. But I think before we go there, you have to take another shower"

Then he took a last glance towards Sakura's grassy outfit and sniggered once again.

She walked behind him, still fuming, asking why in the world did that need to happen right in front of him. Why does she always goof around right in front of her crush and boss. Why!?

But as she walked, a thought came to her... she made him laugh. And laugh hard at that too.

At her expense, maybe. She was hurt and embarrassed, okay. But still... he laughed because of her.

And wow...did it sound nice!

ooo

"Sakura! Hurry up! I have to fix your hair, your dress and everything else and we haven't got much time! Anytime now, the townspeople will be arriving and you're not even done taking a shower!" Tomoyo yelled at the door, as she knocked and knocked to get Sakura's attention.

Apparently, she chose tonight to take her sweet time. After ten more minutes, she finally stepped out of the bathroom.

"Finally! Come on! Let me fix you up!"

After thirty minutes, Sakura faced herself in front of the mirror, checking herself and her pretty outfit.

"Thank you so much, Tomoyo! I like it!" she exclaimed.

"That's what I pride myself on" Tomoyo beamed.

"Now, let's go! I heard them all already. I think they are just waiting for you"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming"

The moment Sakura walked out of her room and saw the living room, packed with old, familiar and of course, loveable faces, she started tearing up. Everyone halted their chatters and looked at the girl in pink, wearing her flowery dress with her hair slightly curled.

Even Syaoran who was talking to Fujitaka, stopped to look on what's going on.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you, Sakura!?" a girl spoke up.

"Chiharu!?!?!" Sakura almost screamed.

"YEA! It's me!"

And with that, Chiharu ran to her and gave her a bear hug. People started whispering small questions and compliments to each other.

Syaoran watched as girls suddenly surrounded Sakura. He got the opportunity to glance at Sakura's face and you can see nothing except satisfaction and joy. Surely, she had missed this place and he, Syaoran Li brought her back.

"_That's why I want to thank you, sir. You have no idea how happy I am now that even though it's just five days, I will have the chance to spend time with my family. I owe all this happiness to you"_

His train of thoughts was interrupted as a blue-haired man that settled himself behind Syaoran cleared his throat. He immediately turned around and found himself staring at the eye of his bestfriend, Eriol.

"You're not going to punch me?" Eriol said.

"I'm sorry about that" Syaoran expressionlessly replied.

"If that's an apology then it's accepted"

After a few weird minutes of being next to your bestfriend/enemy...

"Look, Syaoran. I really want us to be back on good terms. I'm telling you the truth that it wasn't me who took Keira away from you. Stop thinking that I betrayed you because I didn't...and never will"

"I believe you. And once again, I'm so sorry" this time, Eriol was sure that he means it.

ooo

"Calm down, everyone!" Eriol yelled. "There's food for everyone!" he announced.

Everybody is gathered outside the residence. Just at the back of the house there's a gigantic table full of food. Syaoran figured out that it's a potluck for everyone brought their own meals and dishes. The chairs were all taken except for one that Fujitaka regularly uses. But since he has his wheelchair, Syaoran was given the honor to go and take the seat.

Everyone is chatting with each other with their mouths full and food sometimes being spitted out. Syaoran looked around and compared this kind of party to the sophisticated ones that he is used to attend. The difference is humongous! Proper manners, high-classed words, logical conversations...they seem to not have it.

But he knows that he likes this better...

A smile crept upon his face as he scanned the whole place, crowded with people, both young and old. He didn't even notice that he's already smiling. But when he did, he tried to change it to a frown once again but this time, he failed.

He feels so good about this place. It's like those large families, gathering all together to eat, to talk, to share their inner feelings with each other. After two years of isolating himself, this is a dramatical change of surrounding that he's seeing. People smiling and laughing out loud, adults conversating about the shallowest things on earth, girls and boys having their own silly talks, and kids just playing tag like there's nothing else more important in life.

But then Syaoran realized that maybe, he's being too serious. Maybe the reason why he missed this kind of manners is that he hasn't been doing it for quite a long time now. And no matter how hard he tries to deny that, he can't. For seeing Sakura's family and friends be cheerful like they are now, it's bringing back the old him that he's been trying to conceal under a cold mask.

As Syaoran ate, his mind is working urgently. What was the old him, anyway? The old him is like these people. Just loafing around and messing up for the fun of it. But since that horrible heartache that he got, he changed. He thought himself foolish for being nice and fun-loving...so he stopped acting like that in fear of liking it again, falling in love with someone so carefree and once again be heartbroken.

But now...it's all coming back...Funny how it can all return by just watching other people.

He was eating alone, and just swallowed the last bite of his food of his third serving when Sakura, followed by a group of girls came up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Li!" Sakura greeted with a happy smile on her face.

"Uh...hi"

"I want you to meet my friends!" Sakura cleared her throat. "This is Chiharu, Naoko, Manda, Nikki and Rika"

"Hello" was what Syaoran just said. The girls were looking at him and studying him when a loud music blared out.

"What the—?"

Then a loud voice, obviously with the help of a microphone, boomed. "It's dancing time, people. We haven't had a big feast like this. And what's a feast without dancing---!?"

"A BOOBOO!!!" everyone shouted.

"What's a booboo?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

"Oh, it means it's a dull, boring party" she explained.

What seems to be a rock, country song came out of the speaker and everyone jumped in the middle of the back yard and started dancing on what seemed to Syaoran flapping of wings of chickens.

He just brushed off the mean thought and watched. Sakura joined in the large crowd of flapping chickens—er—dancing people and to his dismay, didn't get the chance to tear off his eyes from her. She jumped around and laughed out loud and shouted and screamed and did all sorts of things a teenager would do. She is young at heart, after all.

For what looked like fifteen minutes of crazy dancing, a slow song came up and everyone stopped their fast movements.

Everyone looked for a partner and brought themselves in the center of the backyard where three lamps are focused on.

Syaoran finally figured out what's going on...slow-dancing...

Couples started melting their bodies with each other and smiled their sweet smiles as the surrounding became romantic and lovely.

Syaoran leaned himself on the wall, beside Eriol. He sometimes feel like he's still mad at him but then...why would he let that spoil his night of 'partying'? So why not just put away their differences and actually talk to him in a civilized way?

"You're not going to dance?" he asked Eriol.

"I should ask the same thing about you" was his response.

"I'm not into dancing"

Eriol scanned the dimly-lighted backyard and his eyes settled on a long-haired girl, sitting next to Sakura.

"Well, I am, Syaoran. Actually, I want to ask that girl over there for a dance. Excuse me"

And with that, he left him. Syaoran watched as Eriol invited Tomoyo and gave out a small gasp when Tomoyo accepted. It only means one thing: there are only two people in this place who are not dancing (except Fujitaka). Even Touya was dancing with a cute little girl. And who these two people are? Sakura and Syaoran.

What Syaoran feared happened when a girl shouted: "Sakura! Come in here and dance!"

"I-I can't" she murmured. "I don't have a partner"

Fujitaka took matters in his own hand. "What about Mr. Li? We wouldn't want him to be left out right?"

Everyone looked at Syaoran and with their eyes, urging him to ask her. The guys who met and introduced themselves to Syaoran hours ago actually told him and even ordered him to go and ask Sakura.With all those hopeful faces and convincing eyes, Syaoran nervously walked up to her and tried to act calm.

"Uhm....dance with me?"

"O-o-okay"

Syaoran slipped his hand with Sakura and led her slowly on the 'dance floor' as the music came out louder than before. He held her tiny waist as her hand settled on his shoulder. They, in one beat went with the gentle melody of the song.

The two are obviously trying to avoid each other's gaze...but can't. One moment, they looked at each other at the same time and didn't find themselves converting their sights.

"Sir? I'm so so sorry if this is so weird and strange for you... it's just that my family and friends are playing matchmakers again. I'm really so sorry..."

"No...it's fine. Just don't mind it" he assured.

What they didn't notice is that they are getting closer and closer than the distance they shared when they started. Sakura looked up to the blazing amber eyes of the boss she used to hate. But now...she's not so sure. It's amazing how they started as enemies. He was just a mean boss, acting grumpy and hating on life.

But these past few days... things have remarkably changed. She doesn't know how, she doesn't know why but it surely made a better Mr. Li.

Syaoran's heart is beating wildly as his mind thinks of things that definitely weren't there before he met Sakura... its like he's starting to like her... in a very, very, intimate way. He forbade himself from feeling something like this, especially with a girl but he feels that there's something about Sakura that he just can't leave alone.

Letting his hormones get the best of him, he wound up his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura on the other hand didn't protest and wrapped her hands on his neck.

Their faces inches apart, feeling each other's warm breath, they only desired one thing:** kiss each other.**

The people stopped dancing and started watching...Syaoran leaned down...lower and lower as he closed his eyes. Sakura slowly tiptoed to reach for his lips...

He bent closer and closer...

* * *

if this is a crappy chapter, just tell me. Sorry again for the late update and I'm not promising you anything for the next chapter.God, I hope that I can type it right now and finish it. I'll try but the actual reason why I get to update today is coz im sick and im not at school. haha...

thanx for all the loyalty you guys are showing

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	9. The Cow Festival

here you go !! enjoy !!

* * *

**Then She Happened**

Just a little bit closer...

Then the music all of a sudden stopped playing and a high-pitched screech blared out of the speaker, causing Sakura and Syaoran to break apart and look around on what in the world happened.

Everyone just groaned when they saw Touya with a little girl, looking so guilty. Later, they found out that the two were playing tag when Touya tripped on the wire of the boom box, putting a halt on the music and the little girl dropping the microphone, accidentally pointing at the speaker, causing the scandalous and horrible sound of feedback.

Sakura and Syaoran remained standing in the middle of the backyard. They can hear murmurs of people saying that 'darn! They should have kissed!' and blushed at the attention that everyone's giving them.

Sakura can't find her tongue to say something. She's terribly disappointed for this is the second time that they almost kissed. But at the same time, she's also awfully embarrassed because she hasn't forgotten that she wanted and almost kissed her boss.

She then just let out a nervous giggle and was relieved when Syaoran shyly smirked or smiled (she can't tell) back.

After a few minutes of organizing the music again, they somehow managed to put on a fast song that everyone jumped in on the center of the yard and started dancing. Everyone except Syaoran.

He just sat on the dark corner, watching and at the same time, thinking.

'It happened again' he thought to himself. But this time, he's neither mad or angry. It's almost like he sounds defeated.

'What is going on with me?' and he grasped his hair and bowed his head.

"Syaoran...sometimes you'll just have to let your feelings out. You'll just die or explode if you keep it in or fight it"

He looked on his right to see who's talking to him. He saw Eriol.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Tomoyo?"

"I would if I didn't see that my bestfriend needs help"

Syaoran smiled a little. Eriol's back! Their friendship is back! And it actually feels good.

"And how can you tell that I need help? I'm just tired...that's all"

"Tired? Are you sure that's it? I don't think so. I think it's something more complex than physical needs"

Syaoran remained quiet. 'Damn... This guy's good'

"You like her, Syaoran. Admit it"

Syaoran curled up his hands. "I don't. I can't"

"And why not? She's a sweet girl. She's pretty and really hot if I say so myself" he joked, trying to make the conversation light.

"You won't understand" was Syaoran's cold reply.

"Of course I will" Eriol stated, disappointed that Syaoran didn't appreciate the joke. "If only you'll tell me"

Syaoran drew in a deep breath. "I told myself never to like another girl again. End of story. There's nothing into it. I just think that I'd rather work on my corporation that to spend all my time trying to make a girl happy"

Eriol scoffed. "You're being stupid then" he smirked. "Any smart man will know that they need someone to comfort them. A girl. Not just for pleasure but for the warmth"

Then Eriol's voice softened. "Syaoran... you need someone. No one can survive this word all alone. It's not a good thing to be lonely and drown yourself with work. What you want and need is someone to take off your burden and load from your back. You know? Someone that will make you smile and even for just a while, make you forget that you have problems"

Syaoran looked at his friend straight in the eye.

"Trust me, I know. I spent a year of my life with no company other than Fujitaka. Don't get me wrong, I like him. But you have no idea how I longed for a woman touch"

Syaoran just remained quiet.

"This has something to do with Keira huh?" Eriol asked. Syaoran nodded hesitantly.

"Care to tell me?" Eriol asked again.

Syaoran cleared his throat and with a whisper explained to Eriol what exactly happened. How everything was set for the wedding, how they thought Keira would be late, how she didn't show up at all and how a messenger said that she ran off with Eriol.

At the mention of his name, Eriol's eyes darkened. "The nerve of that girl. Using _me_ as her getaway ticket"

"Anyway, I never liked or loved a person after that. I just think that it's all bull" Syaoran strongly concluded.

"Well, that's wrong. One bad happening in the past shouldn't restrain you in giving love one more chance. How would you know that there's still future for you if you won't try it?"

Silence occurred as Syaoran swallowed what Eriol said.

"Think about it okay?" Eriol smiled and tapped his shoulder. As if on cue, and as if waiting for Eriol's and Syaoran's conversation to finish, the dancing stopped and a man, whom Syaoran didn't know picked up the microphone.

"Everyone!" his loud voice boomed. "Gather around for I have some important announcements to tell you!"

Everyone hushed up and tried to listen.

"Tomorrow—is the cow festival!!!"

Everyone applauded and cheered but to Syaoran, everything he's hearing is nothing but a blur. 'What's a cow festival?'

"We have decided to do it tomorrow instead of the usual date which is next week. We want Sakura and our new friend Mr. Li to see it or much better, be a part of it! The festival will happen here in this farm, near the stable. We'll use the horse track for the cow race!"

Everyone laughed.

"Now, people who wants to take part will have to register on the booth" and the man pointed on two waving townspeople sitting on a table.

"We will have so much fun tomorrow!" and then he let down the microphone and started chatting again with his comrades.

Eriol stood up with a broad smile in his face. "Aaah! I'm signing in. It's loads of fun. I've done it before. Come on, Syaoran. Don't be a stranger and join in"

"But...I don't even know what on earth is going to happen in a cow festival"

"It's just a race. Practically everyone in Shao town have their own cows. More than one, even. So they bring them in this farm and race. Instead of horses, they use cows"

If you look at it as a city person, you'd be thinking how ridiculous that sounded. But to his own surprise, Syaoran thinks it's pretty cool.

"I would want to see it. But sorry, I don't want to try it"

"Well, it's up to you" Eriol looked at him and ran along to register.

Right after he's gone, Sakura came trotting towards him with a grin on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Li! Are you having a good time?" she inquired.

"Honestly, I'm pretty shocked that I am"

"Really!? Oh, I'm so glad! Well, do you want to join for tomorrow's cow festival? Wait...do you even know what that is?"

"Oh yeah. I know what it is. Eriol just clued me in. But I don't think I want to join it"

Sakura saddened.

"But don't worry, I'll see it. It'd be fun to see some idiots ride cows"

Sakura lightened up and beamed. "Well, sir, I'm really glad that you're here and also that you're back with being friends with Eriol"

Then Sakura turned her back and started walking again. Syaoran watched with interest as Sakura walked away cutely from him...how her hips sway as she takes a step...Then all of a sudden, a man, no bigger than Syaoran blocked Sakura's way with an ugly smirk on his face. As he spoke to Sakura, Syaoran can hear his exact words.

"Hi there, Sakura. I haven't seen you in such a long time. I missed you. Did you miss me?"

Syaoran saw him take hold of Sakura's waist and pulled her closer.

"Back off, Jake! I don't like you! Leave me alone!"

"Why!?" he spoke gruffly. "Is it because of that stuck-up Li guy?"

"Let go of me!" Sakura ordered.

Syaoran looked around. Why aren't people hearing this? Then the realization struck him. Duh! They're in a dark corner remember? So it's up to him to rescue Sakura.

"Jake, please! I want to go back in the yard, let go!"

"I missed you! I just want to hug you" he said.

"You heard her...now let go" Syaoran dangerously growled when he approached the two.

"Speaking of the devil... "Jake muttered. "This is none of your business. Go away"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't just leave Sakura in the hands of a brainless wimp like you"

Jake angered, let go of Sakura and threw a punch at Syaoran. But Syaoran just dodged it ever-so-calmly and not only that, he also caught Jake's fist and twisted it, making him cry out in pain.

"Damn you. Watch...I'll get you later" and he walked away.

Sakura was just watching the whole scene breathlessly. She then found her voice after a whole minute of the event.

"Oh God...thank you Mr. Li. I've been trying to avoid him since the party started but he had me cornered and I didn't know how to—"

"It's fine. But who the hell was he anyway?"

"Uh...his name is Jake. He had been uhm...after me..."

Syaoran scanned the place for Jake and threw him a very nasty look.

"Well, stay away from him. I don't want you anywhere near him. He's trouble"

Sakura blushed, nodded and walked away. She could have sworn that he was so concern.

Syaoran on the other hand was once again watching Sakura walk away. How could he be so concerned?

ooo

"I can't wait for the festival tomorrow" Touya chirped as they all tried to clean up the leftovers from tonight.

"Me too" Tomoyo sleepily added as she picked up a few paper towels that were scattered on the ground.

"Thank goodness that the townspeople chipped in with the cleaning. Awhile ago, you'd be scared if you saw how dirty the yard is"

It is true indeed that they all helped. But cleaning up is never perfect so leftovers are still lying on the ground, waiting to be picked up and chucked on the trash.

"Well Mr. Li thank you so much for being a part of our party. It was an honor" Fujitaka whispered before yawning. "I'll go to sleep, Sakura and Touya. I'm awfully worn out"

And with this, Sakura and Touya ran to him and gave him a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, all of you" and he wheeled his wheelchair inside their house.

"I'll turn in too, Sakura" Tomoyo added. "Want to come with me, Touya?"

Touya adorably stretched and took Tomoyo's hand, leaving Sakura and Syaoran stuck together, fixing the tables.

"Um... thank you, Mr. Li"

"What? About Jake?" he murmured.

"Not really. I just want to thank you for tolerating our silliness tonight. I know that professionals like you don't dance the way we do, don't eat and talk the way we do, don't speak with our mouths full, don't blab out nonsense... I really thought that moment you see us, you'll—"

Syaoran decided to interject.

"Go lock myself inside the house, grumble and curse and think why I'm mingling with you people at the first place?"

"Well—yea" Sakura shyly admitted.

"Just be glad that I didn't..." he responded.

"I am glad" she mumbled. "Well, it's all clean. Thank you for helping. Goodnight, Mr. Li"

And Sakura went inside the back door and through the window, Syaoran saw her figure go in her room with a _bang._

There goes that feeling again as Syaoran stood quiet and still in the dark of the night. His heart beating wildly and fast.

Something about that voice makes him all jumpy and nervous. Something about that smile makes him want to smile too, and wanting to smile is something that he doesn't do often. There is something within Kinomoto that makes him want to be gentler and kinder so that she'll be impressed. Funny how _he_ wants to impress _her_...

Ever get those feelings when something is happening and although how much you hate it, dislike it, despise it, disapprove of it and detest it, _you have nothing to do but accept it?_ It is true, that he has no control over things. Because no matter how powerful he really is at his company, he has no magical powers that will make him invulnerable against love...no matter how corny it sounds to him.

Fine, fine...he might..._might_ be attractive to her but love !?

"No way" he talked to himself as he dropped himself on his green bed.

"After everything is over, when we come back, maybe I'll fire her. That way, things will be straightened out and no more issues like this. It's all going in my head and I can't afford to lose focus. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. My job is to make sure that this place is the perfect estate for Mr. Luigi's requirements"

Then he drifted of to sleep.

'..._I can't afford to lose focus'. _But did he notice that he had forgotten all about the company? He only remembered it when he went inside the room and saw his suitcase that has the logo of Li Corp. in it.

ooo

Sakura rolled on the bed, opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:00 am ! How in the world can she not sleep? She's tired. The party ended at midnight...but she can't sleep and her head already hurts. She stared at the ceiling for the longest time, spacing out. After snapping back to reality, she grabbed her teddy bear and looked at it.

"This day had been something huh?" she said. "First, Mr. Li laughed loudly at me, he was a part of the party, he put up with us, he danced with me and he's going to see the cow festival tomorrow. I thought that he was going to think it's dumb but he said himself that he wants to watch it"

As if waiting for an answer, she paused. And resumed talking again.

"Something's changing. It's like he's starting to actually _want_ to be nicer" Sakura smiled at her own joke.

"Well that's good because at least lots of people will like him better than before. He's not scary anymore to start off. He doesn't say mean things to me anymore, no matter how stupid I sound to him. I know I sound idiotic because I can see that he's restraining himself from rolling his eyes"

Then Sakura remembered what he had yelled or threw at her before...

"_...Maids don't give hugs to people without any reason. Maids flirt. That's what all low-class people are good at since they don't have anything better to do. They are pathetic..."_

"_...He'd probably just grow up poor, worthless, homeless and brainless like his sister"_

All those bad memories that he etched on her mind...they are starting to fade away. Sakura's always been the forgiving type...and now that she sees him change for the better, something's tugging on her heart that makes her anger and grudge against her boss melt away.

Then she recalled the way they danced. It wasn't long and wasn't that romantic neither but she enjoyed every moment of it. She wasn't that close for she's shy... she can't handle being too close. It would be too awkward and too embarrassing. But still, with all these disadvantages, it was really nice. She can smell his cologne. It smells great! She can identify it wherever she goes... it's like for her, he's the only one who can smell so good like that.

She just smiled to herself as finally, sleep surged in. She looked at the bear once again. "Do you think I can fall for him?"

Then she gave a cheerful scoff. "Nah! That can't be...it's just a small crush...nothing else"

She closed her eyes and fell on a slumber.

But what she doesn't realize is this: She liked him when he was mean, ruthless and despicable. Now that he's starting to act differently, what can stop her from actually falling head over heels?

ooo

"Good morning, Mr. Li!" Touya piped out as Syaoran sat on the table and joined the people for their breakfast.

"Good morning, Touya" he said with a small smile curved at the edge of his lips. "Hello, Fujitaka. Sakura, Tomoyo"

They all smiled at him and nodded. No one really opened their mouths for almost everyone's chewing.

"We hope we didn't tire you out last night" Fujitaka warmly told him.

"Oh no. Actually, to tell you the truth, I had a good time. I wasn't expecting that"

Fujitaka smiled and resumed on eating his eggs and bacon. Sakura and Tomoyo remained quiet but definitely in a good mood that morning. A comfortable silence rested upon all of them as they tried to finish their meals, apparently, each one of them caught up on their own thoughts. The two ladies are definitely thinking of something girly for they have the pink shade on their cheeks. Touya was just chomping the food in front of him like a little boy would.

And Fujitaka...if anything is different with him, he looks a lot, lot healthier than the first time they had seen him. Maybe because of the warmth everybody placed inside his lonely house.

When everyone was done, Tomoyo pleaded for Sakura to let her do the dishes for she haven't had the turn to do it and felt completely guilty for letting her do all the work.

"Fine... but you have to let me help you...even for just wiping them dry"

"Alright, alright" Tomoyo answered, rolling her eyes.

The warm water ran through their hands as they started soaping the dishes that the family used this morning. Before Sakura turned to Tomoyo, she took a glance on what her brother—and Mr.Li are doing. She then found out that Touya decided to show off his coloring skills to Mr. Li. And surprisingly, he was willing to actually watch the little boy.

"Sooo..." Tomoyo started, raising her eyebrows. "I have been dying to talk to you but I just can't find the right time. And don't even try to dodge this conversation because it was you yourself who volunteered to help me. It's your fault, not mine"

Sakura groaned playfully. "I'm stuck with you"

"Yeah! You're right. Now spill!"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Sakura nervously asked as she soaped the third plate.

"What is going on with you and—" she took a glimpse at Syaoran. "—him?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on between us"

Tomoyo just stared at Sakura, as she tried to avoid Tomoyo's gaze. But slowly and embarrassingly, her lips started cracking for a broad grin that told Tomoyo everything she needed to know.

"I knew it" Tomoyo excitedly squeaked. "You do like him. Does he like you?!" she asked like a an ecstatic teenager in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know. But isn't it better to keep that a mystery? I don't think I want to know anyway"

Deep inside her, something's making her scared of the rejection she'll take when Mr. Li find out that she does like him _in that way. _Because for her, for what she thinks, of course Mr. Li won't return her feelings!

"I'm telling you, it's going to get harder to contain that feeling, Sakura. We all have three more days in this farm. And from what I've noticed, he's really, _really _different now. Compared from before and from the stories you told me, there's a huge improvement"

Sakura just nodded her head. Tomoyo is right... it is going to be hard to contain and hold herself.

But Sakura just brushed off the thought and smiled.

"But I've noticed that too, you know. He's changing" Sakura softly stated. "He's a lot agreeable now than before"

"True, true" Tomoyo agreed. She then tossed her head back and in the corner of her eye, saw Syaoran and Touya talking things over.

"And look at them right now" Tomoyo requested.

Sakura did what she was told and her heart just dropped from her chest to her stomach as she witnessed the most heartwarming scene she have ever  her boss, of course.

Touya was apparently happy, sitting next to Syaoran as he pointed something on the coloring book and Syaoran started discussing it with him.

The two fell silent afterwards and just finished their chores, thinking about things only their own heads can know.

ooo

The day went by faster than they all thought and expected, soon after they had their lunch that people from the town started coming with their cows trailing behind them. The rope being tied on the cows' necks, the people greeted Fujitaka and the company with anxious and excited faces.

"Sakura! Come on!" Chiharu yelled halfway across the house. "Let's go prepare the track!"

"Yeah, Sakura! You too, Tomoyo. We have been told that we, girls are in charge to fix it before the actual race!" Rika added, trying to tame her black hair as it stubbornly follows the direction the wind blows.

"Okay, okay" Sakura answered back "Just hang on a sec"

Then she turned to Syaoran. "Sorry sir" she nervously giggled. ""My friends are terribly excited. Excuse me"

Syaoran stood there on the porch and just nodded at Sakura's permission to go. From what he can see, like twenty feet from him, is the vague image of the track where a whole bunch of people that he doesn't even know gathered up all their cows. He looked at his watch and noticed that it's almost three in the afternoon when the race will happen.

He scanned the place to get the chance to see Eriol. But he's nowhere to be found.

As he watched the people around him bustle up and yell at each other in a loving manner, the feeling of belonging rushed inside him again. People in this farm and in Shao town are so warm and friendly with each other that sometimes, he longs to bring them in the city where it's always about superiority and authority. Maybe that way, they can spread their kindness.

In this particular spot in the world, the word 'love' and 'friendship' actually happens. He's been doing a lot of watching lately and frankly, he was sort of looking for any misunderstanding, for sore people. And so far, he had found none except for that retarded Jake man... but Syaoran decided to not include him among the others.

At the party last night when everyone gobbled up and fought over them in a caring way, it reminded him of a gigantic family who doesn't really care what other's think. They do what they do and they are proud of it, not even caring or being insecure on what others think.

'That's the way the world should be...way _I _should be' Syaoran thought sadly.

Syaoran continued to stand there and watch the cows try to hustle to fulfill their masters' command of winning. They kept on mooing with affection when their human owners pat their backs and whisper encouraging words.

He smiled.

His train of thoughts were interrupted minutes after as someone called out "Mr. Li! The race is about to start! To get a good seat, you should look for one now!"

Syaoran then found out that it was Yamazaki who had talked to him and he heeded his advice. He walked over to the track to find that outside it, there are layers of plastic seats where audience can observe the festival. Before he took a seat, he checked out the track. It's huge, actually. Like two cars can fit in it and move comfortably. A feeling of excitement unexpectedly flushed in him as he watched the would-be racers of this silly game.

He saw the image of Sakura and wanted to sit with her. He bravely walked up to her and was about to say hi when he saw that everyone surrounding her, even Sakura herself had the look of distress on their faces.

"Hey...what's wrong" he softly asked.

"Oh hi, sir" she responded. "It's just that they can't start the race without the 10th rider. Michi suddenly backed out because he's sick. They are waiting for someone to substitute, not to break the tradition of having ten racers" she explained.

Syaoran thought about it for awhile. That's so... weird and strange. Can't start a race due to one missing racer? But hey, it's tradition.

"I'll go" he declared, making Sakura and all her girlfriends look up with questioning eyes. "Yea. I'm a man right? I can go"

Sakura smiled widely and yelled. "Mr. Li wants to race"

And when Sakura did that, he somehow wished that she didn't for all eyes rested on him and cheered.

"Let's go!" people shouted.

Syaoran was led at the beginning of the track where a fat cow is waiting for him. He looked at it nervously, wondering how in the world could this particular cow run and possibly win.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked this one man who had led him to it.

"Just pat the bessie's back continually to make it go faster. They are kind of accustomed to this event already. So they probably know what to do"

"What if they don't know?" Syaoran required.

"Well, good luck to you" the man smirked. Syaoran looked around. Was that a joke? Or is it a statement with a hidden meaning? For the first time in his adulthood, he felt nervous for this is one thing he knows he's _not _good at. Why did he have to enter the race anyway?

No matter how he tried not think about it, he can't get rid of the thought. It's all because he saw Sakura bummed...

"Everyone...sit yourself on your cows!" the speaker blared out a booming voice, as people appreciatively giggled and chuckled on their seats at the included pun.

"This is one of the events we are all eager to see! It's not only one of the most original game our fathers invented but also one of the funniest one we've ever seen!" the loud voice spoke and people laughed again.

"Now, we'll start!" And he held a toy gun that he put up and BOOM! The race started.

Syaoran patted the back of the cow that he was riding. He thanked his mom silently as he remembered that it was her who insisted that he should take horse back riding lessons. And now, its way easier. He was surprisingly in third place since the start of the race, considering the size of his cow. He decided to look around as the fast rhythm of the cow's running was already in harmony as his movement.

Everyone was excited. The people were all rooting for their own cows and some kids are making fun of riders who obviously have the look of terror on their faces as their cows started acting stupid, going really slow or turning crazy at the race track. He also saw that all his competitors are unfamiliar except three men. The friendly Yamazaki, his bestfriend Eriol and the fathead Jake, running in first place.

Syaoran got the urge to win, win and win. Only to show Jake off that he's better... with the fact that this is his first time. He's the ugly pig ... the man who's trying to take Sakura away...

His eyes turned urgent but at the same time the fun of the game and the fact that he's enjoying it is still visible in his amber pools...but the desire to win is burning in him. Eriol had told him that he has to go around the whole track twice to win. With the fast pace that the cow is running right now can make him win...if only he can go faster!

The crowd were going crazy with cheers and applause to motivate the riders. Syaoran saw Sakura's face, rooting for him, calling out his name and he smiled despite of himself as he passed the finish line for the first time. One more lap to go!

He looked around. He's in second place! He looked behind to see Eriol grinning like a bobcat as he is slowly gaining on Syaoran.

"Oh no way I'm going to let you win" Syaoran talked to himself, extremely relishing the competition and loving the challenge to win something he had never tried before. He tapped the cow, slightly harder this time and with a loud, strong and determined MOO!, the cow zoomed faster than he had been doing the past three minutes.

Soon, he was so close to Jake, who is the very first rider and what looked like the would-be winner of the race. The finish line is about fifteen feet from them and their cows are going head to head. Syaoran and Jake are both nearing the flag that will confirm their victory. Also, nearing the finish line means seeing Sakura.

Sakura is jumping up and down. But not only her, all the people who are watching are turning paranoids at the tight race. Syaoran and Jake, millimeters apart and the line ten feet more.

"Mr. LI!!!"she exclaimed. "You can do this! You can win it" was the blurry sound of her voice. Jake looked on his right to see Syaoran going ahead inches ahead of him. The head of Syaoran's cow is like two inches more forward than his. And the finish line is seven feet away...

"Go! Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. "Beat him! Beat Jake!" Jake heard the exact words and anger and fury streamed in his body as he shook with fury... after all, he had the reputation that he is a sore loser.

A mischievous grin escaped his ugly mouth as an idea popped in his mind...

Three feet away from the victory line, Jake slowed down and he kicked the left side of his cow, sending the poor animal hurt and out of balance, tripping on his own feet and bumping onto Syaoran's cow. With Syaoran's fast-paced speed, all of a sudden his cow was thrown out of proportion and with a desperate MOO!, fell down on the dusty ground.

"Aaaah!" was all Syaoran could say before he fell face-down on the rocky track.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out

Everyone jeered and accused Jake of cheating although he won the race. Jake used Syaoran's cow to help his own animal regain it's balance...people were angry. Eriol too was about to win second place but as he saw what happened to Syaoran, he mounted off of his cow and ran to him.

Syaoran groaned as Sakura and Eriol came up to him and tried to stand him up. People were quiet as they were trying to take a glance on what happened to Syaoran.

When he stood up, Eriol brushed off the dust on his clothes and Sakura gave a small gasp as she noticed deep cuts on his forehead and at his far left cheek, near his ear.

"Oh my God" she breathed out. "You're hurt. I'm so so sorry, Mr. Li I never knew that if you—"

"It's okay. It's just a scratch"

"I'll take care of him, Sakura" Eriol suggested but Sakura shook her head.

"I'll do that, Eriol. Please let me do it" Sakura murmured, feeling so guilty.

Eriol just gazed at her quizzically and just nodded. He stood up to join the crowd of people talking. Syaoran and Sakura left the track, still hearing whispers such as "of all the rotten trick" and "Jake is a cheater"

Syaoran can feel the prickling pain of the deeply-cut wounds on his face. They walked all the way to the house slowly and quietly, as Syaoran also spotted bruises on his arms.

Sakura was fuming. "Jake... that idiot...stupid, dim-witted ass..."

Syaoran can't help but chuckle. "Calm down, Kinomoto. If you're angry because he hurt me—"

"Of course I'm angry! He sent his cow aiming for yours, throwing you off! You got hurt! For Pete's sake! He can't just let you go through the race safely, can he!? He really had to do something disgusting and low like that to embarrass you and injure you....aargh!!"

"I'm fine...but thanks for your concern" he whispered, finally causing Sakura to stop her blabbering. She stopped walking and stared at him, with mild shock. But in return, Syaoran was smiling... a real smile, with his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Syaoran resumed on walking with Sakura behind her. Inititally, she was like stoned on her spot, just gazing at Syaoran and trying to make sure that he really is the guy who smiled so brilliantly at her. When her mind finally worked again, Sakura felt all warm and fuzzy inside. She also clutched her chest as her heart started beating fast. How can she control her feelings when he goes off, smiling so beautiful like that? He smiled at her... a really handsome smile... a face that she will memorize on her mind.

He sat himself on the couch and sighed. "My arms hurt"

Sakura got the first aid kit on top of the refrigerator and sat right next to him. She got the liquid, poured some on the cotton and gently dabbed it on his cut. Syaoran closed his eyes... it hurts but he feels so comfortable. He feels at ease with her. As she carefully treated his wounds with that cold liquid, somehow it feels that getting cut is definitely worth it.

As her other hand touched his face to completely clean the bleeding scratch, to Syaoran, it feels like electricity is crackling in his skin... he feels ridiculous. But it's a fact.

He can feel the slow, steady rhythm on Sakura's breathing on the side of his face, feeling it strongly on his ear. He can also sense the shifting of Sakura's body on the sofa as she tried to position herself in a perfect way to try to fix his face. He can tell that she's trying not to get too close.

'How could you feel like this when you don't want to?' he thought to himself. He's having a hard time accepting something he doesn't want to admit...and too scared to let it happen.

With the light breathing of Syaoran, with his eyes closed, Sakura can't help but stare at him. Even though she had been cleaning the same wound over and over, she doesn't care. If she has to do this until tomorrow, she won't mind. She likes touching his face, it's so smooth and soft. She blushed.

After so many slow minutes, she finally place two band-aids on his face and mumbled. "Done"

Syaoran opened his eyes and smiled fully _again._ "Thank you. I owe you"

"No problem, sir" Sakura beamed. "Glad to be of help"

Silence took over as they both sat on the sofa, just listening to sound of each other's breathing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am. I'm a big man. I can handle myself" he answered.

"Right" she agreed. "But you know what? For awhile there, you looked just like a little boy to me" she joked and stood up from her seat to put back the kit on it's right place.

As he watch her stroll away, Syaoran gave out a defeated sigh as unbelievable realizations flooded his mind.

His heart beat faster when she's there, he wants to be nicer and gentler to impress her, he doesn't want to see her all depressed, he wanted to beat Jake up for what he did to Sakura, he can't stop thinking about her and most of all, she's the only girl in two years of his isolation that made him smile full blast like he did before Keira ran off. Sakura's the only lady who is making him feel that life is not so pathetic... she makes him want to go back to the original him.

What does this mean?...

He shook his head. There's no point trying to fight it now, is there? He'll just get tired of resisting it.

"Damn... I like her" he talked to the wind.

* * *

yay !! finally !! he admitted it !! you wouldn't wanna miss the next chappie !! haha !! coz that's where the fluff will start...and probably something we have been all waiting for !! i love you guys !! thanx for all the reviews !! and dont forget to drop me one for this chapter !! 

PS: sorri if this is too long .

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	10. Camping

hi ! im back !! well, this chapter is really, really long. hope you like it. and one more thing. you know that song from the movie: NOTTING HILL? there's a song there by Ronan Keating titled: When you say nothing at all. I just wanna tell you that it doesn't belong to me okay? and i do hope that you know that coz i used it here!

* * *

**Then She Happened**

"We are so dreadfully sorry for what my son did, Mr. Li" Jake's mother apologized for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know what's gotten into him during race" the father added.

Syaoran just smiled. Funny how the parents are so nice but when it comes to the son, it's the exact opposite.

"Don't worry about it. I told you, I'm fine. I only got a couple of cuts here and there and Kinomoto already helped me with the situation"

The couple nodded gratefully, stepped down the stairs of the porch and continued on their way home. Meanwhile, while everybody was getting back inside the house, Tomoyo decided to stay behind and sat herself in the rusty, old swing right on the wooden floor of the blue porch.

As she heard Touya gave out a little squeak of "What's for dinner?" and people, —mainly Sakura, Fujitaka, Eriol and Syaoran— laughed, Tomoyo can't help but feel jealous.

"Why can't _I _belong in a family like this?" she murmured. "And why did mom had to die?"

Tomoyo started wiping off the tears that started welling up in her eyes. She hates feeling emotional. When she ran away from home, she told herself never to think of families ever again. Families are for weak people who can't support themselves. And people who dumbly rely on their families are just as bad as relying on a friend that will just abandon you.

Well, for the friend that will abandon her... Tomoyo forgot about that when she met Sakura. But the family part? Eh! Who needs that?

But right now, that she can see the bond and the happiness that Touya, Sakura and Fujitaka share, she can't help but think about her own family all over again and feel jealous of not being born and be a member of a better one. She was happy before. They were wealthy, prosperous and famous in their town in Japan. But then her mom had to die, and what happens? After a year and a half, her dad tried marriage one again. But this time, with a woman that has the reverse nature of her real, sweet mom. The stepmother was ruthless.

Just about when Tomoyo was to stand up and leave the swing to have a little walk, Eriol appeared on the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"There you are, I thought I lost you or something"

Tomoyo blushed and smiled. Very unlike of her bestfriend Sakura, she immediately admitted to herself that she likes this man ... **very** much. No more beating around the bush like Sakura and Syaoran are doing. She thinks it very silly.

"Hello, Eriol" was her answer. Eriol then took the seat next to her and faced her.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly got concerned.

"Oh..." she tried to laugh. "It's nothing—I" she sniffed.

"Don't even bother" Eriol cut her off. "Don't deny it. Come on... we have talked hundred of times when you're bestfriend was too busy with Syaoran. We're friends remember? And if I do say so myself, we're close. You know you can tell me"

Tomoyo beamed and just nodded. "I just miss my mom and dad. That's all"

"Oh? Where are they?"

"Both are dead" she whispered.

Eriol felt guilty and wanted to slap his forehead. He just pushed her into telling her something that can just hurt her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know" was his only words.

"It's okay. It's just that seeing this family...so happy and alive. And they are just three but even though it's only them...if you see how close they are, they make you—"

"Feel envious?" Eriol helped. "Trust me, I know how you feel. Actually, that's the exact same thing that I'm feeling. Not envious in a bad way but it makes me feel lonely that I don't have any relatives here. They're all so far away"

"True" Tomoyo agreed. "It's like... I just want to have someone. I mean, I have Sakura but right now, it seems that she's going to be a little busy with someone else" she sniggered.

"Oh, I get you" Eriol wriggled his eyebrow as he took a glance through the window at Syaoran and Sakura preparing the table.

"But anyway..." Eriol cleared his throat. "You really don't have to worry about being alone, you know"

Then he moved himself closer and slowly touched Tomoyo's hand.

"Because I'm just here. You have me" he spoke softly. "I really, really like you, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo's insides split as she turned a thousand shade of red.

"Really?" she whispered back, her voice already breaking.

"Of course" Eriol answered. "And I know that you feel the same way"

And with that, he closed the distance between them. No doubt, they're going to take awhile to get in the house to eat dinner.

"Oh look!" Sakura tugged on Syaoran's sleeve excitedly while pointing outside the window.

"So Eriol finally did his move huh?" Syaoran smirked.

"You knew about this? You knew that they like each other? Why didn't you tell me?...or why didn't _Tomoyo _tell me?" Sakura fumed under her breath. But even though she sounds so angry and left out, she looked so excited that her eyes are dancing...which brought a smile on Syaoran's face.

"You're too dense, Kinomoto" Syaoran playfully scoffed. "But don't feel bad. Tomoyo didn't tell me anything. But Eriol did. We talked before the cow festival yesterday. When we were all waiting for the people to come over... and he told me"

"Wow... they are..." Sakura paused to search for the right word. "...fast"

"That's right. Same thing that I'm thinking. They just met Monday. And what's today? Just Thursday"

Both Syaoran and Sakura just gazed on the window, seeing the shadow of the couple kissing outside the door. Sakura felt so ecstatic for her friend. Who wouldn't be happy? Eriol is smart, funny and really handsome. So no problem. But at the same time...she's feeling jealous— really jealous. When will that happen to her?

ooo

11:30 in the evening and the four of them—Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol— are talking in the living room, sipping their teas and talking about almost everything in the world.

"And I remember this one time when Syaoran thought that he was so late for a meeting that he went to his own car just wearing his boxers, dragging the hanger that has his suit. I had to stand in front of his car just to stop him from going to the corporation. And he was yelling at me for getting in the way. I had to shout at him to let his brain register the fact that it was cancelled until next week"

Everybody laughed. Even Syaoran had a hard time trying to contain the burst of laughter he wanted to let out.

"Well, thanks so much for sharing that really wonderful piece of detail, Eriol. I thought you were my friend"

"Come on, Mr. Li. No matter what you say now, me and Tomoyo are your new friends. So we want to know these 'pieces of details' too" Sakura pouted.

"Well, you can" Syaoran tried to hide the embarrassment he's feeling. "But not _that_"

And everybody giggled and chuckled again.

"Well, I'm so sorry to break up our three hours of talking but I'm really, really sleepy. I have to get my rest or else I can't cope up with the camping tomorrow" Tomoyo drowsily announced.

Syaoran looked lost. "There's camping tomorrow?"

"Yeah... ask Sakura. I'm sleepy like crazy. Good night guys"

She stood up. But so did Eriol. "I'll go with you"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with mischievous meanings and shared a smile. Sakura also could have sworn that he winked at her.

"So anyway... there's camping tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! I thought everybody knew about it. Well, we are going to have a camping at the far south of the estate. That's where we always go. But uhm... I think that we're going to have sort of a picnic first? I don't know..."

"Is it always like this?" Syaoran inquired. "Do they always have something planned, every single day?"

"Oh no!" Sakura laughed gaily. "It's just the whole town know that I will be gone again in less than three days. And I guess they just want this week to be—memorable. Besides, they don't really want you to be bored, do they?"

"So you mean...they actually care about me?"

"Of course they do. They care for everyone. A man go astray and be found in Shao, I bet you that they will help him out as much as they can. This place is amazing. I don't think there's such thing as 'hatred' here"

"You know, that's what I noticed. I'm starting to like this...a lot" Syaoran mumbled. "To tell you the truth, I'm starting to get attached that I'll have a hard time not being sad in leaving"

"Are you serious, sir?"

"I am" he gently replied.

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed...then yawned. "Well, I'm sleepy too. I'll go now. See you tomorrow, sir"

"Yeah... see you. I'll stay here and wait for Eriol. If he'll ever go down, that is" he joked and Sakura laughed appreciatively. She was already mounting the stairs when Syaoran called back again.

"Kinomoto?"

"Hmm?" Sakura sleepily looked back.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams" and he softly smiled.

"G-goodnight...haha...ple-pleasant dreams for you to-o, sir" she nervously stammered.

As she closed her door, she can't stop thinking how nice it is to be Mr. Li's friend.

ooo

"CAMPING!" Touya called out that morning as they all ate their hush browns and fillets.

Syaoran felt silly. Touya even know what's going on and he doesn't have a clue.

"So what time are we leaving?"

"Oh don't worry. We're not leaving until three in the afternoon for the picnic. So if you're trying to take a rest, you can go ahead"

"Oh no, no" Syaoran chuckled. "I was hoping that we can do it earlier so that the activity would be longer. But I guess there's nothing I can do about the plans. I can't change it, can I?"

Fujitaka, Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other with bewildered looks. Is this Syaoran talking?

But not only that, he also volunteered to wash the dishes. Sakura and Fujitaka pleaded him not to like two children insisting their mom not to make them take that awful-flavored medicine. But like any circumstances, moms always win as Syaoran won.

"I don't understand why they won't let me wash the plates" Syaoran complained to Eriol, who is the only person that he allowed to assist him.

"It's just that...I don't know...it's not normal?" Eriol speculated.

"What do you mean it's not normal? Just because I'm a visitor? Just because of that I can't wash the dishes? That's not right! I can do it whenever I feel like it. I want to help too"

"Okay, whiner" Eriol teased. "But you know what, Syaoran? I can tell that people are loving the new you"

"What the—? New me?"

"Yeah... especially Sakura" Eriol smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, look at you. The very first time you came here, you acted like a crazy man. The words that you use, the way you call names for people who make mistakes... that was really rude. But now... wanting to help do the dishes? That's incredible, man"

"You know, I've noticed that too. And truthfully, I like it. I think that something's pushing me to be nicer"

"It's not _think_...it's _know_. You_ know_ that you want to be better. And it's not something that is pushing you. It's _someone_. And that's_ Sakura_" Eriol stated right in front of Syaoran's shocked face.

"How'd— what? I mean..." he stuttered, desperately trying to avoid Eriol's scary navy blue eyes.

"I knew it. Don't sweat it though. I'll keep it. The same way you kept mine about Tomoyo. What are friends for?"

And Eriol dried his hands with the paper towel.

For Syaoran, lounging around the house for three whole hours after their lunch was so irritating. He had been itching to go picnic-ing with Sakura—with everybody. But it's taking forever. He already has his small bag packed with clothes for tonight and tomorrow morning. He already prepared that tent that Fujitaka lend him. It was decided that Eriol and Syaoran will share.

He already put on his white tee and shorts. His cap is resting on his head and his sunglass is placed on the crook of his nose. With Fujitaka, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya, Syaoran just paced outside the locked house, waiting for the townspeople to finally enter the gates of the farm.

Apparently, they had all decided to go all together for they didn't appear one by one the same way they did for the cow festival.

When a crowd of people finally walked in on the estate, Syaoran drew out a long sigh.

"Finally" he talked to himself.

"We're late!" someone announced cheerfully.

"I can see that!" Fujitaka cried back happily, unknowingly making Syaoran smirk. Do people talk like that during business meetings? If you were an agent or a client, you'll be fired by being late for twenty minutes.

"We had problems with Chichi here" and the man that was talking to Fujitaka glared at the little girl with cute pigtails who Syaoran thought is "Touya's playmate"

"We thought she was lost when she stayed behind in our house, having to use the bathroom, saying she needed to go 'potty'" the man crunched his eyebrows, obviously not familiar with the word.

Syaoran once again, Syaoran chuckled. 'These are funny people' he thought fondly.

"Well, we can go now, can't we, Ben?" Fujitaka suggested.

"True, true" the man called Ben nodded enthusiastically. "Get yourselves ready, people. Here comes the worst part of camping...the walking on the way there"

There were a lot of good-natured groans. But behind those "uuurggh" or "awww" , Syaoran can sense the excitement within, making himself psyched up too. Honestly, when was the last time he went picnic-ing with a bunch of people he doesn't even know? When was the last time he had fun? That's going to take a long time of thinking.

After another twenty minutes of walking, lots of people slowed down, feeling tired. But for Syaoran, being muscularly fit, he wasn't troubled at all. Actually for him, it's really good work out.

"I'm so tired" he heard Sakura whisper to Tomoyo right next to her. "Carry me Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes. "I can't even carry myself, dear" she panted. "What more if I add your weight?"

The silly side of Syaoran wanted to approach Sakura and ask her if she wants to be carried. But Syaoran got conscious of the number of people trailing behind them. And besides, he's supposed to keep himself together, to not lose control just because he does like her. He told himself earlier (exactly the time that they were waiting) that the more time he'll spend with Sakura, the more it will get worse. And most of all, the more he'll get attached. So keep a good distance okay? ... that's what he thought to himself.

Then he heard another complaint. "Sakura?" Touya weakly whispered. "I can't walk anymore"

"Me too" the cute girl called Chichi piped in. Sakura's eyes softened. Of course the boy and the little girl would be tired. If she's worn out, she's 24...what more with this 8 and 9 year olds?

"Well..." Sakura started. "Fine... let me carry you both. But I'm not going to promise that I can do it for a long time. I'll collapse"

She bended down and when the children were about to jump on her back, Syaoran decided to butt in.

"What about you let me do it?" Syaoran offered. The two little children immediately nodded their tiny heads in agreement while relief surged Sakura.

"Thank you, sir" she smiled prettily.

Syaoran bended down to have Touya jump on his back and he carried the little girl on his arms, not even slowing down or showing any sign of having trouble. For him, it's like carrying a bag.

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, holding hands with Eriol behind her. "The lucky girl" she muttered to herself as she saw Eriol holding everything for her with the other hand. Then her gaze became softer as she saw her boss, carrying the kids on his shoulders and having a civilized conversation going on with them. It started when Chichi asked what a woodpecker is and there's Syaoran, explaining to them what exactly it is.

Another good fifteen minutes before the lake came into view. When Syaoran and Sakura used the bicycles, they took less time and it was quite enjoyable. But this time, taking almost an hour just to get to the picnic spot lasted forever.

"We're here" someone yelled with so much enthusiasm. "We can have the picnic here and take a dip in the lake at the same time!"

Everybody cheered. People started sitting down on huge rocks, regaining the lost of energy from walking while some started putting their blankets on the rocky ground and taking out the foods from their baskets.

"You kids want to go swimming?" Sakura heard Syaoran asked the them.

"Yeah!!" both answered. So, he bent down again to let the kids go and in a blink of an eye, they were running towards the water, stripping their clothes on the way, ending up with their bathing suits and finally hitting the water.

Syaoran went up to Sakura and begun helping her get their things out. Tomoyo and Eriol also decided to share the blanket with them as they all took out their bags of snacks out and placed it on top of the mantle.

"Look, Chiharu and Yamazaki are going swimming too. There goes Nikki and Manda" Tomoyo said. "You guys going to swim?"

"I know I am" Eriol replied. "I don't want to miss out"

"Me too!" Sakura squeaked. "I haven't gone swimming in such a long time. You don't expect me to just sit here and watch people having fun without me!"

"Well then I guess I'm going to" Syaoran smiled. "Why don't we go now and eat later?"

"Great idea! Come on, Tomoyo. Let's change at the old bathroom." and the two girls went.

"Do you need a bathroom too, Syaoran?"

"Nah... I just need to take off my pants anyway. But let's wait for the girls before we jump in the water, okay?"

"Fine with me" Eriol responded as they both took off their pants and shirt.

The two ladies emerged out of the bathroom with their clothes bundled up on their hands, walking quickly, feeling excited to do something they haven't done for a while. The boys meanwhile were waiting back at the blanket and stood up when they finally saw the girls' figures.

Syaoran didn't mean to stare. But can he help it? No! He hasn't paid a wee bit of attention to any girl for two years. That earned him the right to check out Sakura now, right? His eyes went up and down as Sakura just walked up to them, not noticing anything. She was wearing a pink top and a pink flowery short shorts, showing her flat stomach.

"Come on Tomoyo" Eriol invited as he took off his shirt, dropped it on his bag and ran to the water, holding Tomoyo's hand. So who was left behind? Sakura and Syaoran.

"Let's go, Mr. Li" Sakura hurriedly squealed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Let me just take off my shirt"

Sakura planned on just looking at Syaoran then playfully roll her eyes. But she had a really hard time rolling her eyes cause she can't even tear it off at the first place when she saw him take off his shirt, revealing his tanned, muscular chest.

"All set. Let's go" and Sakura felt a hand on her back that gave her a slight push to make her run. She ran... but can't stop picturing the chest on her brains. She just gave a shriek when she felt the cold water on her knees, finally shaking her out of her daydreaming.

For a whole hour, the four of them didn't get out of the water. They played around again and again. They had swim races, played with Touya and Chichi, had a game of water tag with Chiharu, Yamazaki, Nikki and Manda and even played Chicken Fight.

Sakura was blushing like crazy when she was placed on top of Syaoran's shoulders and feeling so shy. But they were named champions so all awkwardness were soon forgotten. There was this one time when Syaoran all of a sudden dived underwater and took hold of Eriol's feet, groping them with a tight grip. Eriol screamed so loud that everyone looked. Syaoran poked out his head from under and started laughing along with Sakura who can't breathe because of giggling and Tomoyo who is crying with tears of laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Syaoran" Eriol glared. "I thought you were a jellyfish or something! And what more? I just screamed in front of my girl"

Tomoyo laughed harder. "Well, at least I know that my boyfriend's scared of jellyfish"

And Sakura continued laughing. As she heard Syaoran's pleasant chuckle, she can't help but swell up inside. He's sounding so happy that she can't believe it. This is not the Syaoran she once met. This is not the grumpy boss she used to be scared of. As all three of her colleagues continued cracking up, a remark from Meiling flooded her mind.

"_The person you are seeing right now as your boss is not the person he was two years ago. Before, Syaoran's always smiling, always laughing, cracking jokes, warm to people..."_

"Can it be?" Sakura whispered, feeling hot on her cheeks. 'He's changing back?' she thought.

"Hey!" Tomoyo called out. "You spacing out, Sakura?" Eriol joked.

"Yeah...I thought I saw a jellyfish coming this way, Eriol"

Eriol looked around urgently and glared once again as the three of his 'friends' laughed behind his back.

ooo

"What time is it, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"Six" was his short answer, eating the noodles from the big pot.

Everybody, as in everybody from Shao town and the farm gathered around the fire. It's already dark and the picnic continued to be the camping as after they all went swimming, they all set up their tents a few feet away from the lake. Now, a fire stood in the middle, big enough for a huge pot to be placed in the middle.

Syaoran and Sakura are seating next to each other and so are Tomoyo and Eriol. As Syaoran ate, he can't help but smile as he saw Chiharu and Yamazaki, the funniest couple ever fight over the small rock they are sitting on.

"What are you smiling about, sir?" Sakura lightly inquired. For an answer, Syaoran just directed his head towards the two as Sakura's gaze followed.

"Chiharu...please move?" Yamazaki nervously asked.

"But my butt will fall off!" Chiharu whined. "You move. Or much better, sit on the ground"

"But I can't! And we're supposed to share right?" he pleaded.

"Please Yamazaki! If you love me, you won't care about the sharp stones. You will seat there to give me this rock and be comfortable"

Yamazaki just sighed and gave up. Chiharu beamed with pride.

"How do they stay together?" Syaoran murmured on Sakura's ear.

"They fight a lot" Sakura giggled. "But it's obvious that they can't live without each other"

ooo

After hours of just walking around with Sakura, Syaoran feels so elated. From the very beginning, he didn't deny himself of the fact that he feels comfortable and at ease with her. She's not the type of person who will intimidate you. Actually, she makes you feel that you can be anything around her and she wouldn't mind

For three hours, yes for three hours, Syaoran and Sakura walked around the grounds and the close surroundings of the place. They circled around trees, their flashlights providing them the light they need. They laughed about the stupid things they got scared of. Like the bats flying over them, the time when Sakura said a ghost was behind when it was just Syaoran and the time Syaoran said he heard a growl but it was only Sakura's stomach.

So one sentence to describe what happened? **Three hours brought the two closer then ever.**

For once, Syaoran was so glad that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't there. Or else they could have ruined the moment. Spending time with Sakura is somehow now the happiest moments of his life. Is he in love?

As for Sakura, her jaw already hurts. Why? She can't stop smiling. Her boss actually opened up to her during the three hours they spent together. He told her all about Keira. And for sure, that is something that not a lot of people know. She feels so special especially when Syaoran had said "I'm telling you this because you're my friend and I trust you"

10:00 p.m. and they returned back to the circle the townspeople formed awhile ago. The fire is still there, bigger. But this time the pot wasn't there. When Sakura asked some guy on what's going on, he explained that everybody had been swapping stories since they finished eating. Sakura looked around to see where Touya is only to find that he's making a house made of twigs with Chichi.

"It's getting late... why don't we call it a night" said a man with white beard. Then a naughty grin appeared on his face. "But we won't go anywhere without having Yamazaki sing"

"Yes!" people cheered. Syaoran looked around for Sakura but he found her sitting next to Tomoyo, right across of him... and Eriol in turn, took the seat next to Syaoran.

"The girls wanted to sit next to each other" he angrily complained, making Syaoran roll his eyes with amusement.

"Okay...I'll sing. I don't want to ruin the night by declining" Yamazaki stated as he got the guitar.

"We all love this song. Especially our old couples. But I'm afraid that Mr. Li won't even know what this is. I apologize and hope you will like it"

Syaoran just nodded. Yamazaki started playing the instrument....striking the strings so professionally.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing"  
_

Syaoran's eyes widened. This was the song that's supposed to be in his wedding for the first dance that he and Keira will share as a wedded couple. He remembered: that's how he used to feel about Keira. When he was so in love... But now, someone else's name pops in his mind.

_  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all"  
_

He looked right across and saw Sakura leaning on Tomoyo's shoulder, her eyes closed and a cute smile playing on her lips. As Yamazaki's beautiful yet manly voice soared in the air, Syaoran's heart beat faster and faster every second. It's so unexplainable on why on earth will it act so crazy like this. Syaoran haven't felt this way in such a long time that he forgot what exactly it means.

But what **exactly** does it mean?

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never deine  
What's being said between your heart and mine"  
_

"No...they got to stop this song. I'm scared..." he spoke indistinctly. _Scared of what?_ His brain asked him. He feels silly. A big man...scared ! He searched for an answer and yes, it came to him. But he's too afraid to speak it. For him, the feeling is so foreign that he doesn't know what to do...

_  
"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all..."  
_

Once again, he glanced at the girl in front of him, the girl who is peacefully sitting down and listening to the song. If only she knows! If only she knows how she is driving Syaoran's mind crazy! If only she knows that her mere presence meant everything to him.

People started clapping as the song ended but Syaoran remained motionless. Soon enough, the circle dispersed and started entering their tents.

"Eriol?" Syaoran whispered, nervously.

"What's up?"

"How does it feel to be in love again?" he shyly questioned.

"You'll just know it" was his response. "When it seems like your whole world just revolves around her" Then Eriol got the whole picture of what Syaoran's trying to say.

"But you know ...with you? How will you know that _you're_ in love? If the girl that we're talking about can break the mask you're putting on, can crumble the stupid walls that you built around you, if she makes you feel new and makes you want to ditch that im-grumpy-leave-me-alone act then yeah...you're in love with her"

Syaoran gave out a sigh and looked down, feeling so frightened. But what the heck! Why!?

"You might be stupid to just realize now. But hey, that's why I'm here. To knock some sense on your stubborn brain, right? Eriol smirked. "Because you know? What's the point of denying it when you know that you _do_ feel it?"

"I hate it when you're right" Syaoran grumbled.

"Well, I am right at this very moment. Hate me all you want. But one advice though: tell her"

Then the girls approached them.

"Let's go, Tomoyo" Eriol took her hand and they started walking towards the trees.

"I assume you want to take a rest now, Mr. Li" Sakura supposed.

"Huh, what? Oh— me? No...I'm not tired. Where are you going? Mind if I go with you?"

Sakura lightened up. "Sure. I was just about to soak my feet on the lake" she smiled.

"Let's go then" he said absentmindedly.

When they reached the spot, Sakura sat down, rolled up his pants and soaked her feet on the surprisingly warm water. She was expecting Mr. Li to sit a little farther but instead he was closer than she thought possible.

"What's in your head?" Sakura asked gently, moving her hands on the water.

"Oh nothing"

After a moment of silence...

"Kinomoto... have you ever felt something that you're scared to feel?"

"Uhm...no ...not really" she answered. "Is this about Keira?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. It's just that ... I have this friend who's... scared to love again. He was badly hurt. And now, he's thinking that if he falls or maybe he already did--- for another girl, he might get heartbroken again. I told him...I told him that he was being foolish but he won't listen. What do you think?" he asked uneasily.

"Well..." Sakura started out. "I don't blame him. I mean, if he was badly hurt then it's just normal for his heart to close up. But when another girl comes in, I think he ought to give her a chance. If your friend knows this girl well, and thinks that she might be right for him, then I suggest that he go and take another chance with love"

Syaoran suddenly felt drawn. Nothing like he had ever felt before. There's Sakura, talking to him but gazing at the moon. He can only see the right side of her face. But the light—the moon's light shining on her, reflecting her beautiful and baby face, he wants nothing more than to kiss her naturally-pouting lips.

Sakura continued. "Look, if your friend wouldn't try this opportunity and years after he will suddenly realize that he made a mistake, he would say to himself 'I wish I had done it'. So for no regrets, he might as well just take the risk"

Sakura found her boss nearing her and her breathing became haggard and nervous.

"If he... thinks that the girl... is...worth it,..." Sakura said, barely audible, staring at Syaoran's lips, a few inches away.

"Then...I guess...it's a risk....that he has to ... take" she mumbled out, starting to close her eyes.

He was much too close! A push by a cricket and they would have touched lips but...

She heard a faint sigh.

"Damn...damn...damn" Syaoran cursed to himself and stood up urgently from his sitting position.

"What the heck?" Sakura murmured in confusion and stood up to follow her boss who is walking so fast, Sakura had to jog to keep up.

"I knew this would happen!" Syaoran growled, his legs moving so fast towards the woods.

"Sir? I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for the moment to get to that and if you're mad..." Sakura blabbered.

"No! It's not that!" he shouted.

Then now it's time for Sakura to get angry.

"Well, if it's not that, then why would you leave me there, hanging like an idiot, waiting for my kiss?" she was shocked on her bravery. She jogged faster, following Syaoran into the woods.

"Sir!" she panted. "Will you please stop walking and talk to me!!" she yelled...which made Syaoran turn around and face her, being several feet apart.

Sakura looked around to see that they are under a cherry blossom tree. Some other time she goes here and she would have appreciated the elegance. But Mr. Li's behavior is too baffling.

"Damn it!" Syaoran cursed again, his face screwed in fury. "I can't have these things in me. I need to focus!"

Sakura looked befuddled as Syaoran started pacing.

"I have my job, I have everything that can prevent me from feeling emotional! I feel like a moron, you know that? Acting like I'm nineteen years old. I was peacefully doing good all by myself! But hell ! Right now... I-I-"

"What in the world are you talking about, Mr. Li!?" Sakura puffed, feeling so frustrated. Awhile ago, everything was going along okay right? They were even supposed to kiss!

"I don't freaking smile, and you know that! I stopped being so happy two years ago! I hate seeing people so contented with their lives, thinking that they can't be cheerful! Because, I'm **not! **I don't want to see couples snuggling next to each other acting like love sick fools! I hated laughter and jokes! God! And now...look how much changes occurred in me!**"**

Sakura's face looked lost.

"I don't know what the hell happened to me! I hated all these things that I'm enjoying now! I taught myself never be close to anyone again! I have vowed to keep myself from the bull of 'enjoying life'. But ..."

Syaoran finally drew air and calmed down.

"But..." he breathed. "_You_ happened"

Sakura looked at her boss with so much shock, with eyes as huge as tomatoes that Syaoran let out a small, involuntary smile.

"You became my cleaner. I detested your nice personality. I wanted you to answer back to every cruel remark I give you. So that soon, I can fire you. I liked doing that. But no...you stayed kind and careful not to piss me off. Then finally, you called me a bastard. The moment I've waited. But instead of feeling triumphant, I felt bad for hurting you. 'Cause hurting you is the only way you could have said those words"

Syaoran took steps forward, his voice sounding so beat. "Then that's when I realized that you have so, _so_ much affect on me. Your mere smile can make me feel angry"

Sakura just gazed at Syaoran, her shocked eyes being replaced by a misty look. Is what she's hearing for real?

"Then you brought me to this damn farm" he continued. "I thought that it would be horrible, spending it with people your kind. People who are pathetic, low and ambition-less. But I was wrong. Three days! Three whole days that I spent with you and your family and I already felt like I belong! I thought I will intensely dislike your silly attitudes. Your parties and that—that cow festival! But what happened? I even took part of it"

Syaoran took another step forward, towards Sakura.

"Something about you and this place makes me want to act nicer. And what's worse..." he drifted off and sighed.

"_I_ want to be better. I want to be the old Syaoran that I knew two years ago. Nobody in a couple of years made me feel like that...heck, nobody even made me smile. Even Meiling"

"And now?" Sakura asked in a mouse-y voice, feeling so afraid of her boss.

"Now?" Syaoran scoffed. "Now, just seeing Chiharu and Yamazaki fight makes me laugh inside. Seeing Tomoyo and Eriol holding hands make me swell with joy for our friends. Watching Touya and Chichi play softens me inside. And seeing all these people in Shao makes me feel so at home that I feel like—I don't want to go back to the city"

"And trust me...these are the feelings that I have tried so hard to never feel again"

Syaoran ended up in front of Sakura, a foot away. Then Syaoran held Sakura's hand, slipped his fingers between the gaps, and kissed it.

"Then _you_ brought me all these happiness and made me feel all these crappy emotional feelings" he murmured in mock anger. "It's all your fault"

'Okay...this is it. I'm dreaming again' Sakura mentally told herself as she saw her boss neared her face.

"Sakura?" he whispered. "I think that..."

Sakura heaved a sigh, feeling so frightened. So did Syaoran.

"I think that I'm falling in love with you..."

Right then and there, Sakura forgot the place. She forgot the time. She forgot who she is and she forgot that Syaoran's her boss.

But most of all, she forgot that there is a word such as _'breathe'_ when she felt the soft lips of her boss—Syaoran— right on hers.

* * *

you like? dont forget to leave me a review! 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	11. Being Together

hii there to all of you guys ! well , im back here and this chapter is uploaded for you to enjoy. Think of it as a Christmas gift. I'm not saying that ya'll be happy just because I updated my story but ...you get my point right ? one more thing , this chapter is just a FLUFFY chapter. im telling you guys , sheesh ! FLUFF-O-MANIA specially made for you all. I know I made you wait so i decided to make one whole chapter just for the love of Syaoran and Sakura. With no worries, no problems and all those that can ruin it. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: I don't own anything !!**

* * *

**

**Then She Happened**

Sakura's eyes grew so big as she held her breath. It was rude, probably to open your eyes and stare at the man kissing you. But she can't help it. The feeling is so surreal that she wants to memorize every single detail of the most romantic scene that ever happened in her life.

She wanted so bad to kiss back. But there's a problem: she's frozen on her spot.

Syaoran felt her stiff body that he stopped kissing her. But his forehead, still being against Sakura's and his lips just centimeters away, he breathed out.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you"

Sakura shook her head no. "Don't apologize, sir"

And with that, Sakura banished all fears, nervousness, insecurities, problems and even her nerves as _she _closed the gap between them, shocking Syaoran at first.

Sakura, with her lips claimed by Syaoran, felt herself being gently pushed. She would have been scared but no, she was more concerned on the kiss. Seconds after that, she felt a hard wall against her back and with the sharp wood that she's feeling, she concluded that Syaoran leaned her against the cherry blossom tree they were under.

Syaoran decided that it's safe for him to put his arms around Sakura's waist. He held her so close that he can feel the beating of her heart as her chest made contact with his. He smiled at the kiss as Sakura's hand wrapped against his neck, her fingers playing with his messy, chocolate hair.

Sakura was the one who drew back. "I can't breathe"

"Me too" Syaoran agreed, sounding so tired, gasping for air.

For awhile, Syaoran just stood there, Sakura's body under his as they leaned against the trunk of the huge tree. With his forehead still attached with hers, they stared at each other's eyes.

"This is unbelievable" Sakura stated in a murmur, nipping her lower lips as if still tasting Syaoran's lips.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Syaoran nodded.

Sakura brought her hand to his cheek and started tracing his jaw line, gazing at his eyes with so much adoration that came over her since the very first time they met. It's like a love story. And maybe it just is. So Sakura wants to make sure that she will somehow remember this picture if she suddenly wakes up tomorrow and find that it didn't really happen.

"So what about you?" Syaoran shyly asked. "What do you feel?"

Sakura took awhile to answer. Syaoran's face looked hurt at her lack of respond. He looked at her, being so hopeful. Maybe...just maybe, Sakura can forget all cruelty he'd done and love him back.

Sakura is attempting to say something. But she can't muster it out.

"I—of course I—...Mr. Li, since the very first time I—" she stuttered, turning so red.

"Ah!" she growled. "Screw this"

And with that, she reached for Syaoran's lips and kissed him so gently, giving it her all. Syaoran got the message of what she's doing. She can't speak out what she feels right? So why not do something that can express how much? After all, actions speak louder than words.

Syaoran kissed back of course. He kissed her so hungrily. Like he had never kissed a girl before. Eriol had been right, Syaoran realized as he moved his lips with Sakura's. A woman touch is what he's been missing. Right now, he feels like he's going to die if he pulls away.

He decided to make the kiss more intense and deeper. He asked permission to make the kiss more passionate and Sakura inclined, moaning involuntarily with how good it made her feel. But finally, Syaoran had to step back, lacking a serious amount of air.

Syaoran caught Sakura's hand and held it. "We should head back"

Sakura just nodded, feeling so dizzy and lightheaded. When they reached the campsite, nobody was awake. The couple passed Syaoran's and Eriol's tents first.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura sweetly spoke.

"No. I want to stay with you still" Syaoran uncomfortably admitted, that made Sakura's heart melt.

"See you, tomorrow" Sakura firmly said, still grinning. She was about to go to her own tent when she felt herself being thrown on Syaoran's arms again.

Another kiss. But this one, it's lingering that it's so obvious Syaoran had no intention of entering his tent. Sakura had to be the one to break apart.

"Fine" Syaoran grumbled, making Sakura laugh.

"Goodnight, sir"she told him, walking away.

"Goodnight" he called back and when Sakura was almost completely facing the other way,

"Sakura? Call me Syaoran" he smiled so genuinely.

Sakura nodded and with a squeal , laid down on her mattress beside Tomoyo inside their tent.

Meilin had said that Syaoran was one of the most romantic man she had ever known. Back when he didn't get the heartbreak from Keira yet. And now, Sakura knows that Meilin wasn't lying.

ooo

From the outside of their tent, Sakura can still make out the brightness of the day that woke her up. She noticed that Tomoyo's gone. So for a while, she just laid down on her mattress, thanking God for the beautiful thing that happened last night. Syaoran was right ... 'Who could have thought?'

"But thank God anyway" she told herself. She smiled, got a brush on from her small bag and ran it through a few times on her hair. She got her toothbrush, water from her bottle. Then she went outside to brush her teeth.

Once she was done, she walked towards the circle. On the way, the first two people she saw was Touya and Chichi, playing tag once again. The morning was so glorious that it's just the perfect day to hang out outdoors, do some barbequing and play some volleyball or frisbee-throwing. But as she approached the crowd, she found out that they are way ahead of her.

Chiharu, Yamazaki, Manda and Nikki, including some of the old couples from Shao town were already playing a game of volleyball. While Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were standing next to a grill, roasting beef for their lunch.

"Hey, look. The sleepy head finally decided to wake up" Eriol announced, making Tomoyo giggle and Sakura frown in mock anger.

"Man, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "We've been trying to wake you up since seven o'clock in the morning! But you just kept on snoring"

Sakura laughed. "Really? What time is it now?"

"11:15" Syaoran answered. And this time, Sakura's gaze darted to Syaoran and a small tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. Syaoran reached out for her hand and pulled her closer to him.

He then planted a little kiss on her lips, making Tomoyo and Eriol's jaw drop.

"Are you guys—?" Eriol started, looking so bewildered.

"—together!?!?" Tomoyo squealed.

Syaoran grinned, looked at Sakura and she nodded shyly.

"YES!!" Tomoyo squealed again, hugging Sakura.

"How did this happen?" Eriol asked in amazement.

"It's a secret" Syaoran smirked.

"Oh my god ... I'm so happy!" Tomoyo stated in a misty daze.

"Me too..." Syaoran murmured for Sakura to hear.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged joyful and meaningful looks.

Certainly, things had been going just the way they should.

Somehow, this day was way more fun than yesterday. Maybe because of the given fact that Syaoran and Sakura are now officially a couple. Once in awhile, the two would steal a kiss from each other as the four friends played on the water again.

Fujitaka was ecstatic when he found out, saying that 'finally, Sakura have a man to get busy with. She needs it. And maybe now that she has Syaoran, she would start to actually act like a 24 year old'. But it wasn't only him who were glad. Everybody ... well— except Jake who kept glaring at Syaoran when he heard the news.

"Ignore him" Sakura said. "He's just jealous"

"Yeah..." Syaoran glared back at Jake as they walked together after lunch.

At three in the afternoon, they were all set to head back towards the actual state. And once again, the familiar groaning of the people were heard. But this time, Sakura didn't mind the walk home.

Why would she when the whole time, Syaoran's holding her things for her? And at the same time, he's holding and playing with her hand. She's anything but tired from the walk.

Once they had said their goodbyes to the townspeople and everything was set back on the floor of Fujitaka's house, Eriol and Tomoyo excused themselves, saying they want to get 'fresh air'.

Sakura snorted. Fresh air? Yea, right. On their way back, weren't they just sniffing 'fresh air'? They need more?

Syaoran chuckled when Sakura voiced out what she thought.

"But what's wrong with going outside, huh?" Syaoran muttered huskily. "Come on. Let's go too"

Sakura felt a familiar tingling sensation as Syaoran slipped his fingers on the gaps of her hand. He led her outside. She didn't know where they're going. But truthfully, she didn't care. As long as she's with Syaoran, she'd go anywhere.

But then their destination turned out to be Sunshine hill. And it clicked on her mind... it's almost sunset! Anytime soon, the sun will say goodbye and where would be the perfect spot to watch it rather than Sunshine hill that she had been loving since she was a kid? Did Syaoran really thought of this?

Once they reached the peak of the hill, Syaoran placed Sakura in front of him and held her waist from behind, making Sakura's knees buckle. It feels so warm to be held this way. It feels like you're so grateful that you have the opportunity to be loved. She was so happy, elated, excited and thankful all at the same that tears of joy were forming on her eyes.

She said that she's scared of love—of being hurt and pained. But she never said that she never dreamed of being loved and cared for like this.

She can feel the tickling breath of Syaoran on her neck. And she can also feel the heaving of his chest as he breathed air in and out.

For almost ten minutes, the two didn't speak. They just rested in a comfortable silence that they didn't want to break. It's so peaceful. Syaoran, leaning on the lone tree up on the hill with Sakura in front of him, so close that he can smell the scent of her hair.

Seconds lapsed away and finally, the big, yellow ball of light started going down the horizon. It looks so far. But it seems that it's so close anyway as the couple watched it go down, ever so slowly, taking it's sweet time, as if it doesn't really want to go.

Then finally, Syaoran broke the silence...

"I love you" he whispered.

Sakura looked at him with mild shock and pure love. She then answered back. "I love you too"

And she felt the hands around her tighten.

Unknown to them, Eriol and Tomoyo were by the porch, watching the sunset and of course, Syaoran and Sakura.

"He got it bad for my bestfriend" Tomoyo told Eriol.

"Yes, he did. You can just tell. The change in him is unbelievable, don't you think?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Really, _really_ unbelievable" she agreed. "I hope they stay long"

Eriol looked at her, looking so puzzled. "What do you mean? Of course, they would stay long. Forever, probably. What makes you say something like that?"

"I don't know" Tomoyo silently sighed. "There's this weird feeling that I'm getting. It's like im nervous that something good like this is happening, a bad thing will follow"

Eriol laughed. "Oh, Tomoyo. You worry yourself too much. Come here"

And Tomoyo smiled slyly, sat on Eriol's lap and started kissing him.

ooo

"Goodnight, Sakura" Touya sleepily yawned. "Goodnight, everybody"

"Goodnight, Touya" the four of them called back in unison.

"It is pretty late, don't you think?" Tomoyo yawned too.

"I guess" Sakura agreed.

"So, I guess we're not going to watch the third movie huh?" Eriol disappointedly declared.

"It's eleven-thirty. And we're pretty beat with the walk from the camping" Tomoyo reasoned.

"Guys...you do realize that this is our last night here, right?"

Eriol sadly nodded his head. "Yeah...I know that"

"Oh! I just remembered!" Sakura spoke loudly. "Aren't we supposed to go back Saturday? Today's Saturday already... right?"

"Hmm...? Oh. It's because I called my chauffeur and asked him to pick us up Sunday evening—"

"—which is tomorrow" Tomoyo interjected. "So this _is_ our last night"

"Then will you excuse me and Tomoyo for awhile?" Eriol directed to Syaoran and Sakura.

The couple nodded and Eriol led Tomoyo upstairs.

"I'm tired too, Syaoran" Sakura whined. "I'll go to sleep now, okay? See you tomorrow" she stood up and started walking.

"Hold on" Syaoran stood up from the couch too. He went close to Sakura and cupped her chin. He gave her a sound kiss before letting go.

"Goodnight" he mumbled. "I love you"

"Me too" Sakura sweetly answered back and she went to her room.

It was probably twenty minutes after Sakura laid down. She said she was tired but so far, all she'd done is roll on her bad. Left, right, left, right. She can't sleep. And she also can't stop thinking about Syaoran. She has to keep herself from screaming every time she recalls how he says 'I love you' to her. It sounds so true and real that her heart keeps on pounding at the mere thought. Can you just believe it? The grumpy boss that she used to get scared of is now her loving boyfriend, who is acting like he's so into her and would die without her.

It seemed so ridiculous that Sakura can only shake her head. But no matter how funny it looks and sounds, she's still happy. For once in her life, a man came along to make her feel loved.

It's a dreamlike situation, as Sakura thought. Alousy boss who isolated himself for almost two years changed just because of a little cleaner. Although the thought of being touched by a nice lady is reasonable, it still feels so awkward.

But Sakura decided to shun aside all the awkwardness. Everything happened in a flash. But whatever occured, it happened for a reason. And Sakura knows that they fell in love according to a plan. And if it's a plan, it has to be perfect. So nothing would ever go wrong ... right?

Then a funky idea came to her. She put on some shorts and a regular white shirt and crept towards Syaoran's room. She found it ajar and slowly opened it, wanting to scare the daylights out of him. She thinks it would be a priceless scene to have Syaoran jump from his skin 'cause of shock.

But then as she was fully in the room, she saw Syaoran on the corner of the room, his back on the door, taking off his shirt. Sakura noticed that all his things are cluttered in that corner. For awhile, with admiration, Sakura just watched him take off his upper garment. But when he started unbuckling his jeans, she got so frightened that she would have ran out of the door. But she was rooted on her spot.

When finally, her legs are willing to move again, she started walking out of the door. But unfortunately, Syaoran heard her footsteps.

"Hey, Sakura" he warmly greeted. "What are you doing here, huh?"

"Uhm...I—I was just going to say goodnight...haha—_again_. But then, you're changing so I'll—I'll just be back when you're done, okay?" she stuttered, backing away from the forwarding Syaoran.

"It's alright. All I have to do is take off my pants" Syaoran smirked, knowing what discomfort he's giving Sakura.

He walked towards her, his jeans still on but his zipper open and his boxers showing. Sakura gulped. Surely, this is her first time on a bothersome situation like this. Syaoran was just laughing.

"Come here, Sakura. I'm not going to bite you or anything"

This broke the nerve of Sakura. She laughed and let Syaoran reach out for her wrist.

"So why are you really here?" Syaoran asked again.

"Just to hang out? 'Cause I can't really sleep" she explained. Then she felt hands on her waist and felt herself being pushed against Syaoran's chest before he closed the gap between them.

After awhile, the kiss broke and Syoaran led Sakura to the bed.

"Come on..."

Sakura followed. She was soon laying down on the bed. Syaoran stood up, closed the door and Sakura heard it being locked.

"Scoot over" Syaoran told her and laid down beside her. "Sleep here with me, okay?"

"Okay" Sakura muttered, inhaling the manly scent of his body.

And before Sakura knows it, Syaoran was on top of her, kissing her non-stop as she passionately kissed back. His hands were underneath her, roaming on her back while her fingers are tracing the fine line of muscles on Syaoran's bare chest and stomach.

Finally, Syaoran broke it apart, gasping for breath and staring at Sakura. Her eyes are still closed, obviously savoring the most recent kiss.

"Are my kisses really that good?" Syaoran foxily questioned.

"Uh-huh" Sakura nodded, eyes still closed and smiled at Syaoran. "You're such a good kisser"

Syaoran didn't waste a second on kissing her jaw and her neck down to her collarbone. But he didn't dare go any lower. He respects Sakura. And he knows that she will be displeased if they do something irrational. He just knows it.

"You're tickling me" Sakura moaned.

"I'm sorry... can't help it" he resumed on nibbling on her ear.

Sakura then wanted to try what Syaoran's doing. She placed her lips on Syaoran's neck, dragging it all the way down to his shoulder and chest. She loves how he smells. The cologne that he uses or probably just the soap for his body.

Then he decided to give her a last, lingering kiss before turning off the lights and settling himself beside her. Sakura then laid down on his chest and yawned.

"Go to sleep" Syaoran ordered.

"We're going home tomorrow" Sakura sadly voiced out. "I'll be missing this place again"

"Yeah...I'll miss this farm as much as you'll miss it" Syaoran answered back.

(a/n: nothing happened okay? haha... just want to make sure that you know that!)

ooo

6:00 in the morning and Syaoran woke up. The first thing he ever did was smile when he felt Sakura's warm body right next to him. She was facing the other way though, but his hands are still around her waist.

He slowly and carefully pried his arm from under her, not wanting to wake her up. After he had finished the job, he just spent a few minutes, staring at her figure. Her shorts are inched up, revealing the fair complexion of her upper thighs. And her shirt is rumpled underneath that it's uneven and her stomach is showing.

Syaoran bit his lips. For two years, he hasn't touched a woman... and his hunger for more of Sakura is getting stronger than ever. But he has to take control.

Who could have thought? He keeps on repeating that to himself. Who could have guessed that of all women in the world, rich and elegant, a sweet girl who is just a cleaner would be the one to change him back.

He just shook his head on how paranormal it all became. He's a big man for Pete's sake! But this lady beside him has all the power to make him feel small and vulnerable. Her magical charms can crumble up all his fury by her mere smile.

But oh well... , Syaoran told himself. He doesn't care. He enjoys her company , he enjoys her kisses and little touches. Everything about her. Her honey-brown hair, her small hands, petite figure, her voice, her silly attitude—plain everything.

He moved closer to Sakura and with his fingers, caressed the side of her face.

"—so beautiful" he kept on murmuring. "—really gorgeous"

His hands ran over on her stomach and down to her legs, feeling his body heat up.

"I'll wait until you're ready" he stated fondly and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I have to get ready. Deal papers with Fujitaka about the business of this farm..."

ooo

"Sakura...wake up!" Syaoran practically shouted.

"Uuurhhm..." Sakura groaned and rolled on her back side. "I still want to sleep"

"Do you want to waste our last day on the farm by just sleeping?" Syaoran affectionately asked.

"No!" Sakura bolted up, rubbed her eyes and attempted to stand up...only to be pulled back down by Syaoran who is lying on the bed.

"I said wake up. But I never said stand up" he chuckled and placed Sakura on top of him.

"Fine...five minutes" she mumbled drowsily.

And as if five minutes passed, Sakura really stood up, going for the shower. Syaoran decided to pack his bags so that he'll be free of worry later.

After a complete ten minutes, the couple emerged from the bedroom and went downstairs for lunch. (Sakura whined for missing breakfast)

There was a sad atmosphere in the table. Tomoyo was redder than usual, looking so plush and happy. Syaoran smirked, thinking what Eriol could have done last night to make her look like this. But even though Tomoyo was looking satisfied, her eyes are depressed. Probably because of the thought that she'll be leaving Eriol by evening.

Fujitaka was silent too. Even Touya was unusually quiet, just munching on his sushi. Syaoran volunteered to wash the dishes and Sakura declared that she would help. They didn't need to say something but Eriol and Tomoyo were grateful for they were spared some more time alone.

ooo

By four in the afternoon, everybody lied on the grass, laughing and worn from the game of tag that they decided to play. The townspeople who didn't participate in the game are sitting on blanket too, watching the younger kids roll on the ground, giggling and chuckling.

They had been playing games at the backyard. They decided from a simple game of frisbee-throwing to a game of dodge ball and finally tag when they just laughed the whole time. And now, they lay there, exhausted from laughing instead of running.

"Whoa! That was hilarious!" Tomoyo gasped out.

"It's only hilarious because Eriol tripped" Sakura giggled.

"Hey! I didn't trip! Touya was on the way and I lost balance—"

"—which is the same thing as tripping" Syaoran added, making the girls laugh again.

"Man! Why do I always have to be the laughing stock?" Eriol grumbled in mock anger.

"Settle down, you people!" Fujitaka boomed. "We're going to have dinner now"

The people gathered around the table, getting small dinners. It's not really a party...just a little dinner, set by everyone for Sakura and her company's departure.

During the dinner, Sakura stayed with her friends. They chatted, giggled and whispered the whole time. Syaoran was watching her and he can tell how terribly bad Sakura will feel if she leaves this place once again. It's like a part of her that they can't get rid of, no matter what.

After the dinner, the townspeople said their goodbyes.

"Sakura...we'll really miss you" Chiharu sniffed. And the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You'll take care, right?" Manda asked.

"Of course" Sakura answered, trying hard to sound cheerful, but failing in doing so. "We'll see each other again"

"We'll hang on to that, Sakura" Nikki added.

Then the girls hugged Sakura and left. Even the new men said bye to Syaoran. Now all there is left is the usual crowd. Fujitaka, Eriol, Touya, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran.

Before they can say something, a black Lexus car pulled up and honked in front of the house.

"I guess this is it..." Eriol sighed.

"Yeah..." Sakura gulped in air and blinked back tears. Syaoran and Eriol suggested they put the bags in the car, leaving Touya and Sakura with their dad.

Once gone, Touya immediately jumped to his dad.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay here!" he sobbed. "I don't want to leave you alone, dad!"

"But Eriol's going to be here with me. So it's okay" Fujitaka forced himself to chuckle.

"No!!!"

"But you have to go with Sakura. Who's going to watch out for her?"

And this time, Touya hushed up, as if a realization occurred to him.

"But..." Sakura sniffled. "Where are you going to live if we're selling this farm?"

"I have enough time to look for a nice, suitable house. Besides the people are all too willing to help me out. So don't worry your pretty head, okay?" Fujitaka replied affectionately.

Sakura went up to his dad for a long hug. "I'll miss you dad. I don't know when I'll be able to go back here but I'll keep in touch"

"I love you, dad" she said.

"I love you too" and he looked at Touya. "Both of you. Take care, will you?"

"We will" Touya cutely whiffed. And the siblings started going out the door. They found Tomoyo and Eriol kissing on the side. They hugged and Tomoyo went in the car too.

Then Eriol went up to her.

"Sakura..." he started. "I just wanted to say goodbye. It was really great meeting you"

"You too, Eriol. Thank you so much for helping out my dad. I owe you---_we_ owe you. You're a huge help"

"No worries" he smiled. "So I guess, we'll see each other when we do. Take care of yourself okay? Touya and Syaoran too"

"I will" she gave Eriol a hug, went inside the car and the vehicle moved. Soon, the house disappeared from their view.

As the car passed the whole length of the farm, Sakura can't help tear up. All the tears that she'd been keeping from falling finally dropped one by one as the thought of the place she loves the most would be sold. She grew up here, had so much memories here and was attached to this place. Who wouldn't feel miserable?

They passed the long fence of the farm, the grass...the trees...they'd be gone for some new building. Then Sunshine hill... what would happen to that? And the lone tree? The lake? Everything?

'Well, I guess there's a reason why this happened...'

Her hands around Touya tightened as she felt Touya crying too. But Tomoyo was worse. Sakura can see tears roll on her cheeks all at the same time. She suddenly felt a very grateful sensation that she's not leaving Syaoran back in the farm.

They exited the big sign that says 'Kinomoto' and Shao town came to pass... and also Xei-Xei and the pretty city... and they are out of the urban surroundings of the place.

Sakura decided that she'll just go to sleep. Maybe she'll feel better when she wakes up.

ooo

Sakura woke up after approximately three hours to find that her eyes hurt. Maybe she cried and slept ...

But she found that Tomoyo was in front and Syaoran was beside her, sleeping too, and holding her hand.

'Aww...' she thought to herself and planted a kiss on Syaoran's nose. Touya was also peacefully napping on her lap and she smiled to herself as she heard him let out small snores.

"Well... I guess you can't have everything. Although I wish we can keep the farm" she whispered.

ooo

The driver was instructed to drop off Tomoyo first.

"Bye, Tomoyo...see you tomorrow at work" Sakura waved goodbye. They waited until Tomoyo was safely inside before continuing their homebound trip.

Finally, they reached Sakura's house. Syaoran carried Touya all the way inside and laid him on his bed. Then Sakura led him outside the door.

"Bye, Syaoran... and thanks" she shyly spoke.

"Thanks? For what?"

"For—everything, I guess. I really had a great time at the farm and it wouldn't even happen if you didn't take me with you"

Syaoran just smiled.

"And I'm sure Touya would say that too if he's not sleeping. I can tell that he really enjoyed the stay there too" Sakura added.

"Well, you know what you can do to make it up to me, right?"

Sakura smiled. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him, so softly as if she's so timid.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Syaoran said as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah...goodnight"

And when she was about to close the door, she saw him mouth the word "I love you" and she too, did the same thing.

She collapsed on the couch as she closed the door.

A sigh escaped her and a big, happy smile curled up from her lips.

"Wow... things are going along sooo great" she talked to the wind. "Everything is just so perfect"

Or so she thinks ....

* * *

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH !! **I never thought that this story will be successful... (wait...it _is _successful right?). Thank you all ! you are so wonderful ! and I hoped you enjoy the fluff. enjoy it while it last ! **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR !! God bless you all ! **:) 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there

THANK YOU SO MUCH


	12. Unexpected Encounter

hey guys! here's another chapter for you all. **Thank you so much** for the the generous number of reviews I received for the previous chapter. I owe all you people. I have a little note for AnonymousT who reviewed on the 11th chapter:

I'm sorry that you don't find my story satisfying enough. Also, I apologize for all the grammatical error you found in this story. I hope you find a story perfect enough to live up to your standards

Shibobu-Chan: thanx for defending me... haha

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**Then She Happened**

"Hello, Meilin" Syaoran smiled as he entered Meilin's office the very next day they came home from the farm.

Meilin was looking over some paper works to notice that her dear cousin was smiling and only looked up a couple of seconds after.

"Syaoran!!" she finally squealed. Her first instinct was to jump on him and give him a long, cousinly hug. But experiences from the past few months with the always grumpy Syaoran warned her not to.

"Well, aren't you going to welcome me back?" he smirked and this time, he spread out his arms and hugged Meilin first.

Meilin knitted his eyebrows in confusion. But she hugged back anyway.

"So . . . how was it? Did you see the farm? Was it really big? Was it beautiful? Did Mr. Kinomoto sell it to you? Do you think Mr. Luigi will be impressed? Where's Sakura?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hold on, hold on. One question at a time, okay? But you're right. Where is Sakura? Do you think she wouldn't show up because she was tired from the trip last night?" he worriedly voiced out.

And as if on a cue, there was a knock. Meilin immediately walked toward it to open the door. She gave out a squeal of delight once again as the sight of her other friend and gave her an embrace too.

"Oh, Meilin! I missed you!" Sakura expressed. "I wish you were there"

"Me too! But my brat of a cousin won't let me, saying that I have to work on the corporation while he gets to have a vacation" she joked.

"Trust me. It's not all about having fun. It was tiring" Syaoran said, laughing inside. He knows that he wasn't tired at all from the trip. Truthfully, Meilin was right. It turned out to be quite a vacation.

"So, Sakura . . . what's new with your farm?" Meilin turned to her with excitement.

"Oh my god, I had so much fun. I was so happy too because I saw my father. He was perfectly fine now. I think our stay there made him restore his health. Then Touya was ecstatic when he saw dad. Then I get to see all my friends again and---"

"I see that while the two of you are talking about your usual girly talks, a little someone here forgot that I'm in the same room with her" Syaoran interrupted, pretending to be bummed out.

Meilin cast him a befuddled look as if saying "what in the world?" but Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she spoke shyly and slowly went up to Syaoran. She tiptoed for a kiss but Syaoran who seems to want more than just a little peck, wrapped his arms around Sakura for a more intimate one. But Sakura didn't look as if she minds. Actually, it looked like she was glad he did it.

Meilin looked like she saw a pig with wings and a cow jumping over the moon. Her eyes became as huge asthey can getas she saw her cousin—Syaoran— nuzzle his nose on Sakura's cheeks.

"What... the... hell... is... going... on... here?" Meilin said in total shock, her eyes popping out of her skin.

"What does it look like?" Syaoran teased.

"Are you guys—!?" she squeaked in a very high voice.

"Yeah . . . " Sakura bashfully nodded.

"OH MY GOD!!" she practically yelled. "Thank God that Syaoran finally—oh gosh . . . this is_ unbelievable_!"

"Well, believe it" Syaoran stated shortly.

"How—how did this . . . what the heck? So . . . so something good actually happened out there huh?" Meilin put her hands on her forehead and took a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you Syaoran. I should have been there to see it all happen!!"

"I'm sorry" he chuckled.

"Well . . . I have to go" Sakura said as she hesitantly pulled out from Syaoran's firm grip.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I have work, don't I? Trust me, there would be a lot of papers waiting for me to be sorted out in the stock room. Besides, you and Meilin have a lot of business to do, right? Now that you have the farm"

And she opened the door that leads to Syaoran's room. "See you later"

Meilin sat on the visitor chair while Syaoran took her chair.

"I would want to ask what happened between you and Sakura but I want the papers to be done first. So what's the deal with the farm?"

"I have it. Fujitaka signed the paper. I mean . . . Sakura's dad gave me the whole estate. Meilin, it's really huge and it is perfect for Mr. Luigi's requirements. By next week, after we work on the business papers and have it mailed to him, the construction for his building will soon be commenced!"

"That's so great!" she exclaimed.

"But where will Mr. Kinomoto stay? Isn't that their only house?"

Then Syaoran dropped his voice as if scared that someone will hear him.

"You see, I was planning to give Sakura a small surprise. And that surprise is to give Fujitaka an apartment here close to her. And he would stay there with a personal nurse. Don't you think she's going to be so happy?"

Meilin smiled. "That's really a good idea. Not to mention really sweet"

"I was also thinking that I would get her a better apartment too. But I know that she won't accept it. She likes her old house and she's so sentimental that she won't take my offer and remain in her home"

"You seem to know Sakura now" Meilin smirked. "So care to tell your beloved cousin how on earth you two got together?"

Syaoran smiled. "I fell in love. That's where it all began. I never knew it will happen—and fall for Sakura, of all people. But my trip there brought us closer and before I knew it . . . I just loved her"

Meilin sighed as she saw the twinkle in Syaoran's eye. The way his lips were positioned to a smile. And although he didn't say anything, Meilin knew that he got it bad for Sakura.

"She's just so— amazing, you know?" he added silently. "I thought I'd never fall again after Keira but here I am, thinking about Sakura. I just love everything about her. She's like a child but at the same time, a beautiful and intelligent woman. She just—she . . . god, I don't even know how to explain it"

"You don't have to, Syaoran. I can tell"

And when Syaoran looked at her skeptically, she continued. "Look at you. There's so much change that it seems unimaginable. Something about you right now tells me that you're back to normal. I can't pinpoint which but there's just something"

"Well . . . I'm just glad that she loves me too" he mumbled, surprisingly blushing and making Meilin giggle.

"You know . . . " she started. "I knew from the very beginning that she liked you. Even though you were cruel and mean to her. I heard her talking to herself, trying to make herself forget about you"

"Whoa . . . really?" he asked in amusement.

"Really" she answered.

Syaoran checked his watch with a huge smile on his face. "I'm going in my office now. I want to get started. See you later, Meilin"

ooo

Ming was fixing Meilin's office. She was so excited that she was appointed the job of looking after the vice-president's room of the company. But she's not happy because of the raise in money. Or the 'honor' of having to serve the vice-president herself.

She was glad that she was positioned to work right next to the door of Syaoran Li, the man she had been dreaming of since she laid eyes on him.

The fact that Syaoran went to Shao for a look in the farm was of course, known to everybody. He, after all is the head of the company. Surely, all his moves are counted and are all of great importance.

And now that he's back, acquaintances were all rushing to meet with him and ask orders for their next move in regards of Mr. Luigi's big project. And naturally, word got out that "Mr. Li's back from the farm".

So Ming rushed up, although she just thoroughly cleaned Meilin's office the day before. Meilin was surprised when her cleaner turned up after the morning bell, looking so anxious to start. Meilin had a hard time thinking on what task she should give her. They just finished all the clearing of the messy room yesterday

"Uh— just go organize the stock room as neat as you can" she commanded, not entirely sure of what she just said.

"Yes ma'm!" Ming cried with too much glee.

Minutes passed and Ming just waited in the stock room, waiting when on earth Meilin will leave the room for maybe just five minutes so she can take a small peak on the door and see Syaoran.

Maybe she can offer him a cup of coffee. She planned on saying that she's not busy and if Meilin catches her, she'll just say that she realized that the stock room is already clean. And she'll say that Mr. Li looked like he really needed a cup of coffee.

'_That's it!_'she thought in excitement. '_And maybe, Mr. Li will think of me kind and actually talk to me. Or maybe get me as his cleaner_'

Apparently, she totally forgot that there's Sakura...

Finally, she heard it.

"Ming?" Meilin started.

She quickly stepped out of the stock room, looking so excited. Meilin cocked her eyebrow seeing such behavior but didn't say anything.

"I need to go down to the construction branch on the ground floor. The lunch bell will be ringing in about five minutes. Don't bother to wait for me. Just go take your break. Don't forget to lock the door of the office okay?"

"Got it" Ming nodded anxiously.

When Meilin shut the door behind her and walked down the corridor, she can't help but wonder what's up with her cleaner. She looked too—hyper? She just finished all the tidying up yesterday but she came back today to work. But the problem is, there's nothing to work on. Meilin just shook her head thinking that she has too much things on her mind already to wonder what a cleaner looks happy about.

Meanwhile, as soon as Ming heard the click of the door closing, she immediately took quiet steps towards the door that leads to Syaoran's room.

She took a deep breath and twisted the knob. And very quietly, she positioned the door to a small angle and looked through the crack that she had formed. Her eyes scanned the place but to her disappointment, Mr. Li is not sitting on his black, rolling chair.

She pouted her lips. And when she was just about to close the door again, she heard yawning and stretching from someone who is obviously in the office.

Ming gave out a small gasp as she saw Sakura emerge from Mr. Li's own stock room. She continued to watch her stretch and gave another gasp as Sakura plopped down on Mr. Li's black chair.

"Why— that whore" muttered Meilin angrily, feeling envious.

Then to her shock, Sakura picked up a think folder from Syaoran's table that clearly says "Estate Information".

Ming smirked. It's a part of the cleaning subcontract that a maid cannot touch anything that belongs to their boss unless they are ordered to. And Ming was pretty convinced that Mr. Li did _not_ ask Sakura to sit herself down on his chair and look through his files.

Ming wanted to barge in on Sakura right now and catch her red-handed. But it's also a rule that you cannot enter an office without being summoned.

"Oh . . . you'll get it. Just watch" she continued to mutter.

Ming's evil eyes were following Sakura's every move, feeling so jealous. There's Sakura, making herself comfortable on the chair, waltzing around the room with no care. While Ming will do _anything_ just to work alongside Mr. Li.

Obsession . . . that's what it is.

Then Ming hid a snarl under her breath as Sakura picked up a picture frame from the table once again and put it close to her eyes. She was staring at it as her fingers traced the wooden frame of the photo. Sakura then started touching all the things on Mr. Li's table as if inspecting them with great admiration. This brought more anger to Ming.

Then Ming jumped off of her skin when the lunch bell rang. She was too furious that she could have sworn she banged the door too loudly. She marched out of the room, forgetting to lock it and walked stiffly towards the elevator.

She was so mad that she stood inside the elevator for a whole minute before realizing that she needs to press a button before it'll move.

ooo

Sakura and Tomoyo weretalking about Eriolon their way to their lockers. They planned on eating out for lunchbut theyneeded to put their belongings in their lockers first.

Just when they slammed it closed and they were on their way out, Ming and four of her friends behind her, blocked their way.

"I see that you're back, Kinomoto" Ming begun cooly.

"Well, I'm glad that your eyes are working fine and that you can see me" Sakura smiled.

"Don't get all smart with me" Ming murmured dangerously.

Sakura chose to ignore this and turned to Tomoyo. "I'm hungry. Let's go?"

But Ming interrupted.

"So what happened in that farm of yours?" Ming smirked. "You've been seducing Mr. Li haven't you, you little whore? Am I right?"

"Say that one more time and I'll kick you're a—" Tomoyo snapped.

"Drop it, Tomoyo" Sakura calmly requested. "She's not worth it"

By this time, the curious people who just happened to walk by stopped and tried to watch the commotion between the ladies.

"So tell me, what _did_ happen?" Ming insisted. She wants to know everything! Mr. Li was there, spending the whole week with _her—Sakura_!! She has to know!

"It's none of your business, Ming" Sakura stated.

"Well, let me guess . . ." Ming pretended to think. ". . . that trip on your farm made you stupid enough to forget that you can't go through Mr. Li's files"

People around were murmuring, just what exactly Ming wants. You can hear the distinct sentences being passed on to each other. "She was going through Mr. Li's files?" or "Can she do that?" or "Isn't that breaking one of the major rules?" or "She'll be fired!".

Sakura tried hard not to laugh as Ming continued on.

"I saw you, Kinomoto. You sat on Mr. Li's chair acting like the queen of Sheba—"

Some nasty looking people chuckled.

"—and looked through his folder particularly the thick one that says 'Estate Information'. Apparently, aside from being a whore, you're one nosy girl too"

"Shut your trap, Ming" Tomoyo spoke sharply.

"Well, here you go again, Daidouji. I forgot. . . you're the whore's sidekick" Ming simpered. "What, afraid that I will stain the goody-goody reputation of your bestfriend?"

"Why you little—"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said quietly. "Calm down. Don't get too upset. She's just trying to make our lives hell. Don't give her the satisfaction"

"I would just _love_ to see Mr. Li's reaction when he finds out that his petty cleaner is snooping around his most important files"

Some people who looked like they had trolls and monkeys for their parents laughed in agreement. But some who are kind enough to not just say anything remained silent.

"They _you'd_ get fired and the place would be whore-less! Wow! Christmas must have gone early this year!" she exclaimed in mock happiness.

Tomoyo's fist clenched and her teeth rattled in anger. But as she spoke, she kept her temper.

"But Ming,did it ever occur to you that Sakura has _all _the rights in the world to go through Mr. Li's stuff?"

"How is that possible?" Ming laughed. "The only things she can touch are the only things that she cleans!"

"I'm telling you, Ming" Tomoyo smile mischievously. "Sakura has all the passes she needs on Mr. Li's files. So get your unnatural large nose out of their business"

This obviously fired Ming up. "And why is that?"

"You want to know what happened in the farm?" Tomoyo spoke. "Well, let me tell you"

And before Sakura can stop her . . . "Sakura and Mr. Li got together! Happy?"

To welcome this piece of information, everybody remained quiet. But soon after, Ming cackled like a witch that broke the silence and tension between people. Seconds later, her minions were giggling too.

"Good one, Daidouji" someone commented.

"Dream on, both of you!" another yelled.

"I see that Kinomoto has a boyfriend . . ." Ming laughed. "When did you dream this? Or is there an imaginary Mr. Li here?"

"It's not up to me if you all don't want to believe" Sakura, who had been hushed all this time, said. She shrugged. "Think what you want to think"

"Let's go" Tomoyo murmured.

This kind of act made Ming even more infuriated. She had expected for the two to fight their way out of Sakura being with Mr. Li. But the lack of reasoning made her feel worried that maybe they are saying the truth.

She didn't move out of the way.

"Kinomoto, we both know that what you're saying is impossible" Ming menacingly whispered.

"No . . ." Sakura shook her head innocently. "It is possible"

Ming scoffed.

"Yeah—as if Mr. Li will get attracted to a trash-looking, dim-witted, nosy whore. And---"

But her words were drowned out by a loud swing of doors. Mr. Li's figure appeared on the halls of the floor. He was jogging his way towards Sakura.

"Sakura— thank god you're still here. I thought you would been gone by now" Syaoran panted, sounding so breathless but at the same time, entwining his fingers with Sakura's.

"I wanted to catch up with you so I can join you for lunch and—"

He cut of his own words, looking around.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular. He then turned to Tomoyo. "Why's everybody looking at me?"

"Oh it's nothing. We were just having a _little_ argument" Tomoyo smirked and looked at Ming who's mouth is hanging.

"Can we go now?" Sakura pouted. "I'm really hungry"

"Of course. . . let's go" Syaoran agreed and walked out of the building, holding Sakura's waist.

"Eat that, you miserable bat" Tomoyo grumbled. And for awhile, she stood there, savoring the moment that Ming looked like she just ate a rotting mango. Her friends looked like fishes too, their mouths opening and closing.

When Tomoyo was about to leave, she heard Nana's heart-warming voice.

"Well, what do you know? They are together! And what a lovely couple they make!"

People also started chuckling pleasantly, discussing the couple.

But Ming stood there, looking like the life got sucked out of her nose and her world crushed down in front of her eyes.

ooo

A red-head lady was walking its way towards a gift shop at Hong Kong Airport, swaying her hips and making sure that she's catching the eyes of the men looking.

She spent fifteen whole minutes only to come out with a small plastic bag where inside lies a bar of chocolate.

"Hmm ... this is his favorite" she laughed softly tossing her hair. "That man will get the surprise of his life"

Then a muscular man who had been eyeing her lustfully finally approached her but the lady cut him off even before he begun.

"I'm sorry. I can't go out with you tonight. I'm about to surprise my ex-fiancee. So maybe some other time?" then she gave him a wink and walked off.

When she got inside the car she chucked the plastic bag on the floor and pulled out her kit.

"I don't know where it is, Tomo. But I'm sure you'll know where it is. Just ask around and you'll get the directions. Come on... who wouldn't know 'Li. Corporation'? It's famous"

Then she got her eyelash curler. "And please don't go too fast. I have to apply some make-up and I can't afford to mess up. I need to look my best for this little surprise"

The driver named Tomo resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes and just nodded.

ooo

"Urrgh..." Sakura groaned. "I'm full!"

"Well, I'd be shock if you say you're still hungry after that two whole plates" Tomoyo snorted.

Sakura just frowned. "Come on, let's head back. We're about to start again in a few minutes"

The three of them who ate at a Chinese buffet got out with aching bellies. It was Syaoran's treat, so Sakura didn't waste any cent that he paid.

"It's your fault, Syaoran" she moaned, massaging her tummy.

"How is it my fault? As far as I remember, you were the one who was thanking me non-stop when I said I'll bring you two here"

Sakura ignored this. "Still ... you knew I would eat a lot. You want me to get fat, don't you?"

"And why would I want that? How can I hug you when you're too big for my arms to go around you?"

... And the stupid bickering went on until they reached the corporation's building...

ooo

"Finally!" the red-head lady blurted. "Took us so damn long! Tomo! Look at the time! You were going too slow!"

Tomo knew too well to not just answer. Even though she's the one who ordered not to go too fast for the sake of her make-up, it will turn out to be his fault anyway. What can he do? He's just the driver. Deal with the boss or lose your job. That's how this economy here works.

The woman went towards the main hall of the company, earning herself a "Good afternoon. Welcome to Li. Corporation" from the receptionist.

"Nice... nice place" she giggled evilly, already thinking of the plans.

She looked over the big board, where words were engraved with gold letter. Searching for the name that she's been looking for, she tapped the name 'Li Syaoran' and also '20th'. She giggled again and walked towards the elevator.

There was a loud _ding_ that the elevator blared and the lady stepped in.

She was impatiently switching her standing position to herleft foot, then to the right, and to the left again. Finally, _DING_ ... and she stepped out.

She saw a gallant coffee maker on her right, which is propped against the end wall of the corridor.

She turned left to see doors alongside of the hall. But at the very end, there were two large, sophisticated-looking, wooden doors.

She walked a little further and finally saw the bold words "Vice President" and of course, "President".

The lady raised her fist and knocked with a smile playing on her apple-red lips.

There was a clear "come in" and she fixed her skirt, patted her clothes for any lint, took a deep breath, plastered on a fake, girlish smile and twisted the knob.

She found Li Syaoran sitting in the middle of the room behind his classy desk. He's looking down on some papers while writing. Apparently, uninterested to find out who just came in with clicking heels going _click , click , click._

'My, my, my ... how rude' the woman thought fondly. On her way towards Syaoran, her hungry eyes were settled on his boy-ish yet handsome and serious face.

She gave a small cough as she reached his table.

"Can I help you? ... miss?" he asked uncertainly.

"You don't remember" she giggled. "The red hair did some marvels. Barely anyone recognizes me now"

"I'm sorry. I'm busy" Syaoran coldly started. "So if you won't speak to me in sentences that will make sense then I guess that I'll have to ask you to get out"

The woman just gave another high-pitched giggle.

"Why, Syaoran ... where did all this rudeness came from? You weren't like this before"

Then she handed him the chocolate bar but Syaoran threw it aside.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran cocked his eyebrow. "I believe you said 'before?' ... have we met?"

The lady laughed first before sitting her behind down on the visitor chair. She let her laugh be subsided before reaching out to touch Syaoran's hand.

"It's me, Syaoran ... Keira"

Syaoran looked like he just heard a very bad joke. Looking disgusted, he just gazed at Keira like she is filthy.

But as he stared deeper in her eyes—hazel now—he can still make out the tint of blue eyes. The sweet spark is gone but ... it's still there. The familiarity of the woman he once loved.

He pried his hands immediately from the soft grasp of the woman, as itssizzling hotand stood up so fast that he knocked down his chair. He looked at her face with so much disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he growled.

"Syaoran please! Don't react this way!" she said desperately, the flirtatious smile gone.

"What kind of reaction do you want me to have? Be all happy and jumpy that you , YOU—frickin came back!?" he said standing and walking towards her.

She stood there, cowering on his yells.

"How ... god !! How in the world did YOU get the nerves to show up your face in here!?"

"Syaoran ... will you please— please stop shouting! If you will just let me explain..."

"I don't need any explanation from you! I won't even believe anything—_anything_ that comes out from your mouth! So GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

"No" she stated stiffly.

"What!? I said, out!!" Syaoran bellowed, moving closer.

He was much too close, looking so enraged. But through all this, Keira found the urge to kiss him.

She reached out for his neck, wrapped her arms around it and tiptoed to touch her lips with his.

Syaoran was caught off guard. Initially, his eyes grew huge and tried to get her off. But her cling is too tight...

ooo

Sakura was chatting with Meilin since she's done with her job when she heard shouting.

"Whoa... what's going on in there?" Meilin asked incredelously.

"Let's go see" Sakura said and sprung to her feet and twisted the knob.

But the sight that she saw was so heart-wrenching that it was like driving a stake on her chest.

With Syaoran's back on her, there was a red-head woman clinging onto him. And there's more ...

_they're kissing_

* * *

I'm really sorry if this chapter is crappy. And I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews last chappie and I hope you guys had a grrrreat time for Christmas and New Year ! and gosh !! school's back :( 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

Push that button right there


	13. Making Up

i know ... i know. im horrible. _really_ horrible. i was gone for more than two months. maybe "im sorry" is not enough. but ill say it anyway. im sorry. my reason ? TIME ! im telling you. im just 15 and im busy. if you dont believe me, its okay. but im not lying. school , social life , chores , my church. there's always an agenda for everyday. im sure you all know what that means. sure , i get free time. we always do. but what's the point of typing the story up if you have something on your mind ? wont the story turn crappy ? please forgive me.

but **thank you soo much** for all the reviews the last chapter. if you all are still reading this then im just eternally grateful. **thank you so much**.

Now the story might be cheesy on the last part. I was planning it to be mushy for V-day. but since i didnt get to update , its mushy but not for V-day now. that didnt make sense , did it ? okay , here !

* * *

**Then She Happened**

Sakura drew a sharp breath, her eyes stinging with tears longing to roll down. She felt her hands slightly tremble. She immediately wiped her sweaty palms on her uniform and cleared her throat.

"I have to go" she said in a badly quivering voice and ran towards the door with her sobbing clearly heard.

Sakura's voice seemed to have surprised the two kissing couple that they broke apart. Keira, with the look of satisfaction and Syaoran seeming to be thunder-struck.

It took him awhile to finally register what he had done and what had caused Sakura to run. The sound of door slamming woke him up from his reverie and realized the impact that Sakura might have received.

"No!" he yelled involuntarily. "Sakura! Wait!"

He threw the red-head a death glare with pure disgust and darted towards his door to chase after Sakura, leaving Keira in the hands of his cousin.

There was a crispy silence between Meilin and Keira. But Meilin broke it off with a menacing voice.

"What the hell did you come back here for Keira? You know you're not wanted!"

"Well, hello to you too, dear Meilin. How I've missed you" Keira answered in mock sweetness.

"Get OUT, Keira! Get your damn self out of this building! Go back to Japan! Leave Syaoran and Sakura alone"

"Hmm..." Keira paced around the room. "Sakura? Is that the new girl's name? I didn't really see her. I just heard her. As you saw, me and Syaoran were kissing and—"

"Shut UP!" yelled Meilin. "I'm telling you, Keira! Get...your...damn...self...off...this...building"

"Fine, fine. I'd leave before I see steam come out of your nose and ears. But honestly, I don't understand what makes you so angry. I'm just here, paying a visit to Syaoran"

"I don't care. Leave!" Meilin pointed towards the door.

"Okay!" Keira hissed. "I'll leave for now but you haven't seen the last of me... trust me on this one"

"Go AWAY! God ! What will it take you to get yourself out?" Meilin continued to yell.

Keira scoffed. She took steps towards the door, twisted the doorknob and stepped out. But she had her last words.

"Oh yea ... tell Syaoran I enjoyed the kiss. And tell him that I will get him back"

And she closed the door with a _bang_.

Good thing she slammed it shut just in time. Or she could have been hit by the glass pen holder that Meilin threw at her.

ooo

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Syaoran panted outside the building.

He scanned the parking lot, hoping to glimpse at a running figure of Sakura or even just her head. But he can't see her.

"What in the world was I thinking? Letting Keira kiss me like that..."

But Syaoran felt a very odd jolt. It's a feeling that something he's been wanting and yearning was finally granted to him... it's like he just got a wish.

He looked at his watch. 12:23. He wants to check on Sakura's house. She's probably there. But Syaoran remembered that he has a lunch appointment at 12:30 and a car would be waiting for him right in the parking lot.

He let out a defeated sigh and re-entered the corporation's building.

On his way up in the elevator, his breathing was ragged and anxious. He can't help but think of Keira. The fact that she actually came back was haunting... but yet ... something opened in his heart. A part that he had kept close. It's like a quarter of his wholeness as a human was locked but now freed again. Why? Just because he saw _her_ again. And the feeling is scaring him...

There was a _ding_ and Syaoran found himself on the corridor of his own floor. He entered his room as if on a daze and sat himself on his rolling chair. He buried his face on his hands and became aware of the fast but strange beating of his heart.

But before he can relax and have his pulse go back to normal, he felt another presence. This time, a very angry Meilin.

"What the hell was going on in your mind, Syaoran? WHAT? Why were you kissing Keira? What's your problem?"

"I wasn't kissing her..." he mumbled.

Meilin scoffed loudly. "Yeah, sure! You were just locking lips with her weren't you, Syaoran? We saw you! _Sakura_ saw you!"

"Look!" Syaoran bellowed. "I didn't mean that to... to happen! It just— sort of ... DID! Just like that! I didn't even — I ... I had no clue what was going on ... I—"

"It takes two to dance tango, Syaoran" Meilin silently reminded him. "The kiss wouldn't happen if you didn't let it. And if you were in your right mind to push her out, then Sakura would see none of this"

"Listen to yourself, Meilin!" Syaoran furiously snapped. "You're making it sound like I did this on purpose! I love Sakura! You said it yourself that I've gone back to my old self. Would that happen if my feelings for Sakura aren't real? I love her and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her! Especially with _Keira_!"

"I know that..." Meilin replied. "All I'm saying is that you should have thrown her out immediately. That was the reaction I was expecting of you. I never thought that I would see you kiss her just like what we witnessed—"

"I couldn't push her away! I was—" he stuttered.

Meilin walked towards her own door, while giving out another small scoff. "You couldn't push her away? Come on, Syaoran ... you can excuse yourself better than that" she murmured, sounding so disappointed.

"What? I—" Syaoran tried to utter a sentence.

"You can't push her away?" Meilin continued on her way to her door. "You're a big and strong man and you can't push away a little lady like her? _Get real"_

And she walked out of his office and closed the door.

The way Meilin said it made it so plain to Syaoran's realization. He's a muscular man for crying out loud!

And he couldn't even pull away from a measly cling of a woman, just a little more than half his size.

ooo

"Li? Li? Are you listening?" A man with a balding head and a curling mustache cocked his eyebrow as he gazed skeptically to the inattentive Syaoran.

"Oh-oh. I'm so sorry, Mr. Luigi. I just have— a lot of things in mind" he apologized.

"It's quite fine" Mr. Luigi said although he was annoyed. This is the 3rd time he had to get Syaoran's attention. "I was just telling you the last part of my plan"

"Which is?" Syaoran asked, as his ears turned red. "Sorry— I—I wasn't paying attention"

"Yeah, I can see that" Mr. Luigi agreed.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat. "I was planning to start the building next month"

"Next month?" Syaoran inquired. "I thought it would be by next week or so"

"Yes, next month" Mr. Luigi repeated. "Because I'd be busy by next week. There's going to be a real big bash on my place"

"What's the occasion?"

"Have you forgotten?" the big man joked in a hurt voice. "It's my birthday, Li. I was sure that you would remember the birthday if your biggest client"

Syaoran racked his brain. "Oh yes! That's right. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Luigi" then he smiled. "So, it's going to be a big social event, am I right?"

"You're very right. All the rich people in Hong Kong, all my connections are all invited. And so are you" Mr. Luigi answered.

"Me? Well, it's an honor" Syaoran stated.

"I want you to bring your cousin too. And anyone else you want to take. Don't worry about it. Bring whoever you want"

"Yes, Mr. Luigi" Syaoran's mind already racing about bringing Sakura.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. But Mr. Luigi looked at his watch and was startled when he saw the time.

"Goodness!" he exclaimed. "I'll be late"

"You can just run ahead. I'll pay for this, Mr. Luigi" Syaoran offered.

"Don't be ridiculous! You pay but the money would be from my wallet" and he gave Syaoran a mean look that he didn't dare retort.

"Here" and Mr. Luigi laid down fifty dollars worth of bills. He grabbed the envelope of his and Syaoran's deal contract about the farm and left with a nod. But he stopped and turned around.

"Don't forget. Next week. Wednesday, 7:00 pm 'till midnight"

"Yes, sir" Syaoran smiled.

He paid the money as Mr Luigi instructed and left the place too. His mind is now set on finding Sakura, apologize and hopefully to get on her good graces again.

ooo

"But I just don't get it, Sakura" Tomoyo sighed as they talked in Sakura's couch.

"Me neither" Sakura whispered.

"I knew there must be something wrong with you. When I didn't see you at lunch, I asked Ms. Li where you are. And she asked me if I was Tomoyo, your bestfriend. I said 'yes' then she decided to tell me what happened. And I knew that you were going home"

"Yeah..." Sakura answered. "I had to go home. I was shocked. And now, I'm confused. The thing—that I saw... it just surprised me. I never thought that—it can happen"

"Well, I'm sure that Mr. Li has a perfectly logical explanation for that" Tomoyo added in a cheerful voice and checked her watch.

"Oh, I hope so" Sakura mumbled desperately.

"I have to go. Lunch would be over. I suggest that you just stay here and take a break okay? I know that you're tired"

Tomoyo waved bye and disappeared when the door was shut.

"I'll take a hot shower, Touya" Sakura informed her brother who was sitting on the floor, playing fondly with his toys.

"Okay" he replied.

Seconds later , he can already hear the sound of water hitting the bathroom floor.

Outside the house, as Tomoyo was about to leave, there was a screeching of a car break and a slam of a door.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran called out.

"Oh!" Tomoyo was startled. "Mr. Li! What are you doing here?"

"Is Sakura here? She's in her house, isn't she?"

Tomoyo just nodded.

"Thank you" Syaoran said. And before he knocked on the door, he called out to Tomoyo again.

"And Tomoyo... just so you know, I really didn't mean for that to happen. I love Sakura"

Tomoyo gave out a small smiled. "I know, Mr. Li"

And she continued walking on the direction to the corporation.

Syaoran raised his knuckles to knock and he then heard muffled sounds of footsteps. Small footsteps— suggesting that it's Touya who ran to see the visitor.

"Mr. Li!" Touya practically shouted with glee.

"Hello, Touya" Syaoran grinned seeing the boy. He kneeled down and received the small embrace of the little boy.

"Where's your sister?" Syaoran inquired, walking in.

"She said she's going to take a hot shower. She'll be back out later so—"

But Sakura immediately opened the bathroom door, her body wrapped in her pink towel, with her hands on her hair, squeezing water out of her hair roots.

"Touya! Who was that on the door ? I was halfway done but I heard—" and she stopped in midway as her eyes grew wide.

Syaoran didn't waste any time to bring himself in front of Sakura. But he was too late, Sakura rushed inside the bathroom again and closed the door in front of his face.

"Sakura! Open the door!" Syaoran shouted.

"No!"

"Why not?" he yelled through.

"First, because I'm naked! And second, you're an idiot, cheating on me! I don't want to talk to you!" Sakura responded loudly.

"I don't care if you're naked!" Syaoran rapped against the wooden door, not realizing the funniness of what he said. "And I might be really an idiot for kissing that lady but I swear, I'm not cheating on you! You should know better than that!"

"So kissing another lady other than me is not defined as cheating?" Sakura bellowed sarcastically.

"Well yes it is but—"

"See?" Sakura continued. "Now go away!"

She can feel tears welling up in her eyes now. She can't handle things like these. She's much too weak. If only bad things don't happen at all. Then there would be no need for shouting with a door in the middle of them two.

She can't talk her feelings out without breaking down. She knows herself that she's highly emotional and will cry for the smallest argument. Especially if she's involve. And for this, heck ... she's involve alright.

"I won't go. You can stay inside your bathroom all day long but I won't leave. You need to listen to me. You _have_ to!"

"What else is there to say, Syaoran?" she yelled.

"I can't just tell you with the door close and—oh fine! I'll say it right here"

"Yeah... do that!" Sakura angrily spoke.

For crying out loud... she saw her boyfriend kissing someone! Who wouldn't be mad? Even someone who's so nice and understanding as Sakura has the right to get angry. She feels that she was betrayed, disappointed, and most especially hurt. She's his and he's hers. Nobody else can change that. And someone who's in love wouldn't want to see another girl kissing their man.

"Sakura ... that was Keira that you—you saw"

Sakura gave out small gasp. "What?" she murmured to herself.

"Yeah... she came back" Syaoran explained. "She just— she just went inside my office like nothing horrible happened between us two years ago" Syaoran breathlessly as if the thought itself is terrible enough. He then started pacing in front of the bathroom door.

Sakura remained silent.

"It told her to get the hell out. Maybe that's when you and Meilin heard all the shouting in my room. But as I got closer to her, full of fury, she'd still had the guts to cling on me and kiss me!"

"Then why in the world didn't you pull away?"

"I was shocked, Sakura! I was really shocked and too outraged to do anything! And then you came all of a sudden. It wasn't a _kiss_, really. I. Didn't. Kiss. Back! So it doesn't really count" he blurted out hopelessly.

It was just quiet. Syaoran's growing impatient.

"Sakura, if you are wondering if my feelings would return for her, you're wrong" But Syaoran felt his stomach tighten for an unknown reason.

"And I really love you. I don't even care about Keira anymore. My world revolves around you now, Sakura" he softly spoke.

"You're wasting your time, Syaoran" Sakura sniffed. But somehow her voice had changed. Her sad tone turned to a happy one. "Go and kiss someone else"

"You're being childish, Sakura" Syaoran breathed out. "Open the door. Please"

But this time, Sakura finally listened and swung the door open. Her eyes are slightly pink and the line of tears were visible on her cheeks.

"Thank God" Syaoran smiled and approached the towel-wrapped girl. "I thought I had to get a hammer and break the door down"

Sakura remained lull.

"Hey" Syaoran huskily muttered. "Cheer up. I love you and I like kissing you— and _only_ you. So forget about Keira. Give me one more chance and you will never... ever see anything like that occur again"

"Promise?" Sakura started smiling.

"Yes... I promise" Syaoran nodded.

And with that, she let Syaoran's arms encircle upon her tiny waist and let herself be drawn closer against his hard, muscular chest, her stomach fluttering with the taste of his lips.

Syaoran wouldn't let go. He just kept on kissing her like there's no tomorrow. His hand was playing with wet strands of her hair and his other hand rubbing her back.. He was making the kiss more and more passionate by the second and Sakura can feel herself heat up.

"Syaoran..." she moaned but broke the kiss.

"I want to kiss you all over, Sakura" Syaoran muttered, sounding so disappointed when Sakura pulled away.

Sakura giggled. "No ... Touya's here"

"What if I send him out for awhile?" Syaoran seductively murmured.

"Don't be silly" Sakura responded.

But Syaoran who seemed to be really wanting to kiss Sakura bent down again for another kiss. Sakura gladly and eagerly obliged. This time, she admitted to herself that she doesn't want to let go either. But they had to ... they need air.

After the kiss, Sakura feels like she's hanging in Syaoran's arms that she feels that if he lets go of her, she'll fall on the floor. She feel so breathless and tired after that long, long kiss.

"Whoa" she sighed.

"I missed you" Syaoran stated.

"Missed me ? It wasn't even a day"

"Well yeah. All those times today that I thought you will never forgive me"

"That's stupid" and Sakura made a face.

"No. Not really" Syaoran whispered as he stared fondly at Sakura's face.

"I love you. I really do. Do you know that?" Syaoran continued.

Sakura shyly nodded and mouthed an "I love you too" for Syaoran and went for a big embrace.

"Guess what" Syaoran broke the hug.

"After work hours, I'll take you to dinner tonight"

"You will?" Sakura's face lightened up. "Tonight?"

"Why not? You deserve it" Syaoran smiled. He then checked his watch. "Well, I need to go now. See you later, Sakura"

And he gave her a last peck on the lips and left the house, leaving Sakura standing on her spot.

ooo

"See Sakura! I told you! We should have known that it was just some girl , trying to get his attention" Tomoyo stated.

""I was glad too when I found out. And I think he really meant what he told me this afternoon. I'm just hoping that nothing like that will happen again" Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry. Nothing will. Besides, stop worrying for awhile okay? Learn to enjoy life. Especially tonight that Mr.Li's taking you to dinner"

"Tomoyo, are you sure that it would be okay for you to stay in the house with Touya?" Sakura asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

When Tomoyo heard the news of Syaoran taking them out, she immediately said that she'll fix Sakura's hair. And there they are, in front of the mirror now seeing if it looks beautiful.

"Yea ... of course. I like taking care of your brother anyway. I'll stay here until tomorrow if you want. I have clothes here, if you forgot" she giggled.

"There! Your hair's done !"

"Thank you so much ! I love it !" Sakura started touching the curls softly.

"You're welcome!" Tomoyo beamed. "Now wear this simple turquoise dress. It looks really pretty"

"Okay ma'am. I will" Sakura joked.

Minutes passed by and the doorbell rang. Syaoran went in to fetch Sakura.

"We'll see you later, Tomoyo" he called back.

ooo

"Wow ... this place is beautiful ... " Sakura mumbled as if she's in a trance.

Syaoran looked at her face and saw the reaction of awe.

'She loves it" he thought happily.

Sakura looked around. She first entered the place through a door. Then a long corridor that ended with a clear desk for the greeters of the restaurant. Syaoran whispered something about the "reservation for two" and they are now being led in an open area of a garden.

The pathway is full of pebbles and little stones. And all around them are all kinds of colors from flowers that Sakura didn't even know existed. After the pathway , there was an archway and a long gate that will be the entrance to the dining area.

There were tables on the green grass. And on the middle is a squared and marble piece of floor in which (as Sakura thought) people will dance on. On the left side of the place was a little door, connected to the building, probably the way of the waiters to serve food.

Then there was a little band, playing a soft tuned song. Sakura's heart was about to burst open with all the mush and romance that she feels. She can practically taste it.

The first time she went through that archway, her insides were lurching because of the excitement she's feeling. She looked up and the sky was starry. Not _too _starry , just right.

"Wow ... it's like everything's planned"

"I prayed to God for all these perfection. I mean , I really want to make you feel so special. You deserve this after what happened. My way of showing sorry." he murmured on her ear.

There was a waiter behind them , their own "waiter" that's waiting on their every move. But even before Sakura and Syaoran were seated , Syaoran already got his reward.

"Oh, Syaoran" Sakura whispered.

And this time, she kissed him. With every little thing that she has. She deepened it and made it the most pleasurable ever, just to let Syaoran know how she's so impressed and grateful.

"God ... " Syaoran talked to the waiter as Sakura walked ahead. "I should do this all the time, if that's the price that I can get"

The waiter laughed. "Men get that all the time, sir. When they take their ladies here"

Syaoran smiled.

They ordered their dinner. They ate in silence with side conversations once in awhile.

But Sakura's heart is so welled up that she can't contain it. This is so sweet and romantic of Syaoran. She just can't believe how he'd done it for her. It was perfect !

Is this how it feels to fall in love? The kind of feeling that makes you want to fly in the air? The kind of feeling that make you smile the whole time ... you can't stop thinking about it and you just can't seem to calm down. The feeling that makes your pulse go faster ... the kind of feeling that everything's going to be alright.

She's feeling it right now. There are butterflies in her stomach and every time she looks at Syaoran's deep amber eyes , she just can't seem to get her eyes off him. He's so ... she can't even find the right words. She's just so happy and so joyful that she's with him.

"Let's dance, Sakura"

And Syaoran led her to the dance floor as a new love song came in.

Syaoran put her arms around her waist while Sakura's are on his shoulder. She leaned on him and their bodies were pressed together, glued.

She slowly played with his hair. The hair that she loves so much.

'Oh God ! I'm in love with him so much ... ' her brain's racing.

She then can feel the soft lips of Syaoran on her neck. He's just dragging it nicely and easily on her skin, as if an expert. And she enjoys the sensation.

She kissed him. She's the one who started it. She kissed him ever so gently , ever so passionate until even Syaoran himself moaned. She was glad. This is the least thing she can do.

"Sakura ... I didn't know you can kiss like that" he muttered.

"Because I love how you took me here. You be are worthy of all my kisses tonight. _All_" she giggled.

"Only tonight?" Syaoran said in mock sadness. Sakura just laughed.

They kissed again.

"I'm enjoying this"

"So am I"

Well they better enjoy each other. They won't be able to that on the coming days.

Especially that Keira's back

* * *

i have a problem. im having a little writer's block. if you have a nice little something to spice this story up and if that will somehow connect and be related on my original thoughts for this story , then i'll use it. even just for asmall scene. something to make itbetter.a little help please ? i need your brilliant ideas , people !

if the chapter is bad , tell me. so i know what i'll improve on. i do know that there might be a lot of mistakes in this chapter. i didn't bother to check them again. its going to take a long time. and before you know it , my mom will call me and then i have to shut off the computer again. its just delay. so please just overlook it. and if you really dont like it , then im sorry.

REVIEW! REVIEW !

Push that button right there


	14. Hello

Hi, to those who actually bother to check this out.

This is Jammy, reporting and simply begging for forgiveness because of my 3 year disappearance.

Feel free to hate me, or contact me for evil purposes. I think I deserve it.

But if you would just please go back to my account, (yes, just click the name "jamela"), you would see that my bio is updated and it explains so many of your questions.

Here's the thing. "Then she happened" WILL BE completed. I promised that. But it'll be under a different title, with different characters. It may be a little different as well. So I'm leaving the choice to you, if you are still interested to read my story.

I started it from scratch. I'm much better, I promise (:

so go back to my BIO, now. hahaha


End file.
